The Lotus Bloom
by captainkodak1
Summary: This is the story that Rich Sirois and I are collabrating on.  If you wish to see the illustrated version go to my webpage.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One – A Dream

Kim Possible was home asleep when the dream came to her that night. She found that she was standing in an open field in what appeared to be an oriental country by the shape of the buildings. Young men and women were practicing martial arts in front of her.

"Welcome to Yamanouchi, Miss Possible."

She turned quickly to see Sensei standing behind her. He was standing as Kim had remembered him that time with Yori and Ron. He had seemingly appeared from out of the air.

"What's going on? Where am I?" she asked. "How did I get here? Master Sensei, how did I get here.

"Please sit Miss Possible. I am speaking to you in your dream because of Stoppable-san is needed again"

A student had appeared with a stool and Kim sat down. Two other students appeared with trays of tea. Kim took a cup and the wonderful smell of hot tea came to her nose.

"Ron? What does Ron need to do now? Wait a minute, this is the school ? Ron came here?" Kim asked questioningly. She looked around and jumped a little as she spilt tea on her pajamas.

"Yes, Miss Possible, this is the Yamanouchi school. We had hoped contact your school again to arrange for another stay for Stoppable-san and for you to join him. However, bad tidings have made that not possible. Stoppable-san needs to wield the blade again. He was not chosen just for any reason. He is destined to be the bearer and keeper of the Lotus Blade and he will become a master in Tai Shing Pek Quar." The man said.

"Monkey Kung Fu" The two said together. "Yes Miss Possible and you owe me a soda" the man said grinning. Kim blushed slightly; this man seemed to know everything about her.

Then Kim realized that Ron had been more effective recently. More confidant, more skilled at fighting. She turned to the man. "But, why contact me like this, what is going on?"

The man raised his hand stopping her questions. "Your questions will be answered, but not by me but Stoppable-san. When you awaken, call him. He will be awaiting your call. I have already spoken to him in a dream as I often do. Tell him of what you have seen in your dream. Tell him that we have talked. Possible-san, the two of you have developed a bond. It is more than heart or spirit, it is something much deeper. A time of crisis, a time of trouble is coming. Only the two of you will be able to stop it. Your bond will keep you safe when the time comes."

Sensei stood and Kim hopped to her feet. "Search your heart, Kim Possible. Search your feelings of Ron Stoppable. You will both need each other greater than ever before."

The scene vanished before her eyes and Kim jerked awake. Her eye sprang open as she sat up. She glanced around her attic room. It was still dark outside, her room dimly lit by the street lights outside. She turned in her bed and glanced at her bedside clock. It read 2:30 in the morning. "What a dream." She thought. Then she smelled a strange odor. She sniffed the air again. "Tea, I smell tea" She glanced down at her pajamas remembering the tea in her dream. In the darkness of her room she could see the small brown stain of her shirt. She turned and looked at her phone for a few moments. She bit her lip for a few moments before she reached for the phone. She pressed the button to get a dial tone. There was nothing there. She listened for a moment, pressed a couple of buttons then listened again. "Hi, KP" said Ron's voice. Kim gave a little shriek and dropped the phone. She then picked it back up and said "Ron?"

"Hi, KP, you drop the phone or something?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah, right, I uh, I dropped the phone." Kim said softly. "Ron, what just happened? I pick up the phone to call you, start to dial, there is no dial tone, and you are already there and …."

"You just had a real weird dream" Ron said finishing her sentence for her.

"Uh, yeah" Kim said.

"Sensei showed up in your dream huh. It takes a little getting used to. At least he didn't show up at school in the ghostly figure like last time. We had enough trouble finding an excuse for that last time." Ron said.

"Ron, what's going on?" Kim asked.

"KP, it is 2:45. Today is Saturday so no school. I'll be at your house at 7:30. We will go get something to eat, and then we can go to the park. It is supposed to be nice tomorrow as we can find a nice private place to have a talk. Sensei told me that Yori, would meet us there."

Yori, the girl from the school that I majorly gelled over and made a complete and utter fool of myself over is coming? Great, Ron and I just really got out relationship together and now she shows up. Kim thought to herself.

"Ok, Ron, see you in the morning." Kim said sleepily. "and Ron, do you know what's going on."

"Some, Kim, I'll fill you in after breakfast." Ron said. "KP, I …I just want you to know no matter what happens from now on, you mean everything to me. And about Yori coming. She already knows about us. She was not happy but, said that she would be honored to be my friend. And she would very honored it you would consider her to be your friend. See ya, in a few hours."

Kim woke the next morning and quickly got dressed. She noticed the prom dress burnt along the bottom edge still on the hanger outside of her closet. The memories of that night were a jumble in her mind. Waking up tied up, a prisoner. She felt beaten, she was beaten. Then there was Ron. He was there for her when she needed him the most. Now for some reason he needed her. She was not going to fail him, whatever was coming; she would be there for him. She walked quietly as she headed downstairs to meet Ron. She slipped past her parent's room so as not to disturb them. Luckily the tweebs were spending the night at a friend's house so they were not around. Kim wrote a note to her parents that she and Ron were having breakfast together and that they had plans for the rest of the day. She put the note on the refrigerator and picked up her cell phone and the Kimmunicator. She opened the front door quietly and locked it behind her. As she turned around, she saw Ron walking up the front walk toward her. The morning dew was still sparkling in the morning sun. His eyes were sparkling when he saw her. "Hi, KP" he said smiling brightly. "Hi, yourself" she said happy to see her friend and ready to find out about what Sensei had told him.

"Let's get something to eat and then we can go to the park." Ron said quietly.

This took Kim completely off guard. This was not like Ron; if he was greeting her this way then she knew something was up. Concerned she went up to him and took his arm as he turned leading down the front walk of her house. "Ron, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Kim, just a lot on my mind. I have a great deal to tell you and I am trying to figure out the best way to tell you everything." He said quietly. Then with a big smile and a forced happiness he said "What say we skip Bueno Nacho and head for the IHOP. I know you would like that this morning."

Kim came to a complete stop and grabbing Ron by the arms turned him to face her. "OK, that's it, Ronald Adrian Stoppable. What is going on? You are giving up Bueno Nacho and taking me to IHOP without me asking you and may I say under no pressure whatsoever. Something is not only wrong but it is way wrong." Her emerald eyes blazed into his brown orbs. "Now look me in the eye, and tell me that it is not that bad."

Ron stared into Kim's eyes. He could see her concern and anger. She could read him like a book. It really was a drag sometimes, but he had to tell her something for now. "OK, KP" He said. "Maybe it is not that bad. It is just that I had to keep Yamanouchi secret from you for a long time. I was given permission to tell you all about it. We always pledged that we would never keep a secret from each other and you honored that pledge. I…I did not. I didn't tell you about Yori and I could tell that it hurt you." Kim started to say something but Ron raised his finger and touched her lips. "I am going to ask you to trust me just a little longer although I have already broken that trust. Let's go eat." His goofy grin spread across is face and his eyes shone in merriment. "Besides, I've been wanting to dive into a huge stack of pancakes."

"Pancakes!" squeaked Rufus from Ron's pocket.

"Now, that's my Ron!" Kim said smiling. "Hi, Rufus, ready for some food?"

"Pancakes?" Rufus squeaked hopefully.

"Yes, I think WE can get some pancakes" Kim said smiling.

"YOUR RON?" mocked Ron. "WE?" He said questionly. "Is there something that you aren't telling me KP"

Kim blushed a little and glanced at the ground then looked up gazing at her lifelong friend. He was so cute when he looked at her like that. It was like her puppy dog pout. She could not resist him when he looked at her like that. She giggled slightly, turned back around and reached to take his hand. "Shall we go eat?"

Ron nodded in surprise and started to walk up the street with Kim at side. Her hand clasped his tightly, and she walked closer to him than she normally did. This was something entirely new and Ron was a little confused. He had just told Kim that he had broken one of the most cherished promises that they had held for each other yet she didn't seem that upset. He glanced over to her and noticed that she had been staring at him. She looked away quickly and gazed off into the distance. They soon arrived at the restaurant and entered.

Later

Kim thought that what ever was on Ron's mind it was not affecting his appetite. He had finished his rather large stack of pancakes and had eaten most of hers. Somehow she just enjoyed watching him eat. The sheer joy he seemed to have eating good food. Maybe that is why he was such a good cook himself. Quite unlike her, for the girl who could do anything the one thing she could not do is cook. Ron joked one time that she was the only one he knew who could burn a pot of water. She had scolding him for saying that, but knew that he was just about right. He caught her staring at him again and smiled. He speared a piece of sausage off of his plate and offered it to her. She smiled warmly and took a bite. He finished off the piece of sausage and speared a piece of pancake and offered it to her with a raised eyebrow. She accepted the offer and bit off the pancake. They normally sat across from each other but today they were sitting side by side. This too was new. He had started to sit across from her as normal but she had shaken her head and patted the seat next to her, so he had accepted the offer. They finished the meal and left to the bemused grins of several of the restaurants other guests. Their antics had not gone unnoticed and soon the rumor mill would be rolling about the two teen heroes.

Kim and Ron made their way to the park and found a secluded spot under a tree. Ron sat with his back to the tree; Kim lay on the soft grass in front of him. "OK, Ron, Sensei, to showed me the school. He told me that a time of bad tidings was coming and that you were needed to wield the Lotus Blade again. Ron, Yori mentioned the Lotus Blade, just what is the Lotus Blade."

"Ok, KP, it's time for me to tell you everything." Ron started his story of his trip and time at Yamanouchi. He told her everything that had happened while there. He even mentioned the parts about Yori. Kim's eye narrowed a bit at that part of the story, but Ron reached out to pat her hand as if to tell her not to worry. When he finished he just sat back and sighed. "That's all Kim, I really wanted to tell you. But I hope you understand why I could not." Kim got up and walked over to Ron and looked down at him. Ron gazed up at her and smiled "Sorry, KP." Kim sat down next to him, paused for a moment and then reached out and took his hand. "So you are or will be some mystical hero, and a time will come that you will have to fight an evil."

Ron nodded. "At first, Sensei was mainly concerned with Monkeyfist, then Sensei was taken, and we met up with Gorilla Fist then all that was over. Now something has changed. Whatever is coming makes Monkeyfist and Gorilla Fist pale in comparison." Kim started at this statement. "Surprised" Ron finished.

Kim murmured. "I am surprised that you kept a secret like this from me. Why didn't you tell me? I mean we have always told each other everything."

"Kim I wanted to, but I gave my word that I would not say anything about the school, what I had done and what was expected of me. You had enough weight on your shoulders. But now Sensei has reasons for me to reveal all of this to you and to send the blade to me. Now, he senses something and you will be playing a major part in it. Kim, I know I hurt your trust. We have just started a new time in our lives. I hope that I can regain that trust that I broke."

"Well said Stoppable-san" a voice said.

Kim yelled and jumped into fighting position. She was surprised to see Yori? Her raven black hair cascaded down her back as she stood holding a small wooden box. and a larger wooden box. "Yori, how are you doing?" Kim asked.

"Greetings Possible-san, it is good to see you again." She said.

Ron stood and turned to face the new arrival. "Welcome Yori, I heard you approaching. . Yori…Yori it…it is good to see you again."

The girls faced brightened at Ron's greeting as Kim's face darkened. She could tell the Yori cared deeply about Ron. The goodbye Yori had given him after they had rescued Sensei and Monkeyfist had almost left Kim standing there open-mouthed in shock and maybe a little jealous.

Kim was surprised when Yori bowed deeply to Ron. Yori again spoke to Ron in a voice full of respect and awe. Kim had never heard ANYONE speak to Ron in this manner. "Stoppable-sama. Sensei bid me to bring you the Lotus Blade." Yori knelt in front of Ron as she laid the wooden box she was carrying on the ground. Kim stepped up to Ron's side. He glanced at her and reached to take her hand. He motioned for her to kneel with him in front of the box. She knelt at his side in the soft green grass. She noticed that Yori had not moved and remained in a kneeling position. Ron reached out with his free hand and opened one of the two clasps holding the box closed. The he motioned for Kim to reach out with her free hand and undo the other clasp. As she touched the box, she felt a warm sense of well-being but also a sense of power. She jerked her hand back. Her head swam for a second as she shook her head to clear it. Kim turned to look at Ron; he just nodded and motioned again for her to open the clasp. She reached out again and this time opened the clasp of the box. Ron opened the lid and inside laid a beautiful katana. Ron sighed slightly and took hold of the sword. Kim felt a surge of emotions and power when Ron touched the sword. Ron drew the sword out of the box and extended it out. He then turned the blade around and held it in his lap.

Yori spoke "Stoppable-sama is the keeper and wielder of the Lotus Blade. Possible-san I am honored to tell you that the Lotus Blade has accepted you to be at his side. This is a true honor, for only a true heart and a heart joined to that of the keeper of the blade could have touched the box and opened it."

Kim was stunned. "Wh..What did I do? I just helped him open the box and held his hand as he picked the blade up."

"This may seem simple to you Possible-sama, yet if the blade had rejected you, you would have not been able to open the box. Also, when Ron-san picked up the blade, you would have not been able to remain holding hands if the blade had rejected you. Master Sensei will be pleased with the news."

Yori spoke up. "Stoppable-sama, I have a letter for you from Master Sensei. I was to give it to you if all went well, and it has." Yori reached into her pack that she was carrying and handed Ron an envelope of rich vellum. Then Yori reached inside of her pack and produced a letter similar to that of Ron's. "I have a letter for you Possible-sama." She gave the letter to Kim. It was just like Ron's. "Sensei bade me to give the letters to you if the signs foretold came to be. The signs have been as foretold . It is an honor. Stoppable-sama, Possible-sama." With that Yori bowed to Kim and Ron. "Sensei bid me to tell each of you to read your letters, however you are not to reveal the contents of your letter to the other."

The two teens nodded and each opened their letters. Ron's letter was short as it took him little time to read it. Ron folded his letter and waited for Kim. Kim stared at the contents of her letter.

_Miss Possible,_

_If you are reading this thenYori has eached you and has seen the signs as I asked her to. Stoppable-sama's letter just confirms what he and I had already discussed at the school. He knows of the power of the blade and by accepting the letter and the blade he is accepting his destiny as master of the blade. You my dear girl, have a decision to make. Your feelings toward Ron are already strong or you would not be reading this letter. The keepers of the blade have over the centuries had someone standing beside them. It is my belief that this is your destiny. I know of you and your exploits. You have always been the leader and the most powerful fighter. My question to you is this. Are you willing to accept Ron as your equal and possibly your superior? Your bond with him has grown as your love for him has grown also. Look to your heart. But know that the path that you may seek with Ron will be difficult. One or both of you may not survive the coming terror. It could also destroy your bond and your friendship. Look to your heart Miss Possible. I know that Ron cherishes you very dearly. He has a great power within him. His power comes from within as your power comes from your physical strengths. The two of you will need to share your strengths with each other. Only then together can the two of you face your destinies. If you accept this path, then place your letter in the box where the blade has been. Stoppable-sama will place his letter on top of yours and your journey will begin. Yori will be there to help guide you. Whatever your decision always look to your heart."_

Kim folded her letter and placed it back in her lap. She turned to look at Ron; he reached up and touched her cheek. She pressed her face into his touch and smiled, her eyes glistening. She placed her letter back into the envelope and placed it into the box vacated by the blade. Ron smiled as he leaned over and gave her a kiss. He lingered for a moment, enjoying the moment. Kim took her hand and took him by the back of his head pulling him into the kiss. She savored the moment as her lips brushed his. They broke their kiss and leaned back smiling. Ron took his letter and placed it into the box and closed it. Yori stood and bowed to the couple as she did a tear fell from her face

"It will be our honor to act as your guide, friend or teacher, whatever the need. Stoppable-sama, I have something to give you." Yori said. She turned and removed a scabbard from her bag. "This belonged to the founder of the school. It has been at the school for centuries, it would be an honor if you would accept this."

Ron stood and took the scabbard from Yori and sheathed the blade. "Yori, I accept this with honor. Let it be written that Yori Kansumi stood with the keeper of the blade."

Kim stood and stepped next to Ron. Yori stood also and stepped up to Kim. Yori bowed to Kim. "Possible-sama, through the years there has been one to stand with the chosen one. The two shared a life bond unknown to almost all. You have that bond with Stoppable-sama. It is my honor to give you this." Yori presented Kim with a wooden box. Kim opened the box and inside was what appeared to be a silver necklace with a jade amulet. "This necklace has been in my family for many years. It once belonged to one who stood with the keeper of the blade. When I first met Ron, I hoped to wear it and stand at his side. But that is not my place but yours."

Kim looked at the necklace then said. "I cannot take this. I have no special powers. It is not my right."

Yori shook her head and smiled at Kim. "Kim-kun, do not place yourself fully in Ron's shadow. He will need your counsel. Sensei told me of the bond that has come between the two of you. You will need that bond in the coming times to face what is coming. At the time foretold, the bond of the Lotus will come and the two of you will fight as one as you have never fought before."

"This will not turn me into a monkey again will it?" Kim asked. Her eye looking at Yori. Ron shook his head. "No Kim, I don't think so. I don't think Yori would have any reason to that to you." Ron took the necklace from the box and placed it around Kim's neck as she held her hair out of the way.

Kim thought to herself as Ron placed the necklace around her neck. She gave a sideways glance at Yori. "Oh no, Ron, bless you but you are so oblivious to something's around you. This Yori likes you a great deal and I am no doubt seen as competition. You take competition out any way that you can. But you trust her Ron, so I will also."

Yori could see the look that Kim was giving her. "You Kim Possible, you do not trust me, yet you trust in Ron's judgment that I would not do anything to harm you. I have no doubt that you see my feeling toward Ron-san. I also have no doubt that you know of my feelings toward you. But you have earned the right by combat and by his own choice to stand at his side. I also know that although Ron thinks of me as a friend, you have his heart. I could never take that place."

Ron held the Lotus Blade in front of him. Kim watched in wonder as the Blade changed shape and formed a necklace around Ron's neck similar to Kim's but did not have the amulet. He then placed his arm through hers and took her hand. Kim turned to him. "Ron, what is going to happen to us?"

Ron raised his hand and touched her face. "Kim, I don't know, but I trust Yori, and Sensei with my life. More than that I would trust them with your life, which means more to me than mine own." He nodded over to Yori who was standing facing the two of them. "She is a warrior and true friend. She and Sensei will be able to help guide us in the coming times and when the final time comes, I know this, Kimberly Anne Possible, I trust you with my life as I always have and always will in the future. I ask you to give me that same trust. I know that we have faced things together, and together we will face what may come."

Yori bowed to the two teens. "I have to return to the school. We shall be ready if you need us. Ron-san knows how to contact us. Farewell." The girl turned and silently returned up the path the way that she had come. Tears came as she knew that she was stepping out of Ron's life, and letting Kim enter a place that she desired more than she ever dared allow anyone to know.

Kim turned toward Ron and gave him a playful nip on the end of his nose. She then gave him a sultry look. "I trust you Ron Stoppable, but if this necklace turns me into a monkey again, you will regret it." She pointed her finger at his chest and poked him slightly to accentuate her point. She then drew a circle on his chest and drew a line down to his stomach. She smiled then standing on tip toe she gave him a slow kiss. "and there will be pain in that regret" Kim said with an evil little smile. She backed off and watched as Ron tried to get his brain back in working order after Kim had played with him. Kim giggled a little and held out her hand. He took her hand and they started toward her house. It was almost noon. On the horizon Kim noticed storm clouds gathering and flashes of lighting shown through the darkness under the clouds. She then heard the rolls of thunder. Birds were flying away from the clouds and some animals seem to be taking cover. "We better hurry and get home Ron. It looks like a storm it coming." Ron nodded and the two teens started to run towards the gathering storm hand in hand together.


	2. Chapter 2

Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company. I own this series of fictions along with Richard Sirois. For the illustrated version visit my webpage for the link.

* * *

Chapter two

Kim and Ron were a couple of blocks from the house when the huge drops of rain started to come down. Kim squealed and Ron said "Aw man!" Ron grabbed Kim's hand and they both started to run toward Kim's house. In seconds the two teens were completely soaked by the deluge of rain. They were both laughing by the time they reached the front porch of the Possible home. They both stood on the front porch laughing at each other as they stood dripping at the front door.

Mrs. Possible opened the front door and gave a small smile at the two teens. She was celebrating on the inside to see Kim smiling and laughing with Ron. She had been concerned when Eric had come into Kim's life. But that was over. "Okay, you two. Don't even think of coming in this door. You look like a couple of drowned rats."

Rufus stuck his head out of Ron's pocket and looking crossly at Mrs. Possible said "Hey!"

Mrs. Possible smiled "Sorry Rufus." then turning her attention back to the two teens. "Ok you two. I just opened the garage door, go around and come in the door from the garage. I have some towels waiting for you and a couple of robes. Kim you can use our bathroom, Ron you can use the guest bath. Come on you two, standard after mission procedure, move it."

"Yes, ma'am" said the two teens. They turned and went around the home as asked and soon were sitting at the kitchen table eating lunch. Their wet clothes were in the dryer. They had both cleaned up and put on clean clothes. Ron always had spare clothes at Kim's and Kim had changed into her heart shirt and matching pants.

"Oh, Kimmie, where did you get that beautiful necklace?" Asked Mrs. Possible as Kim came into the kitchen. Mrs. Possible reached out and touched the chain and amulet.

"Oh, Ron got it for me." Kim said. "We got matching necklaces."

"Oh, that's nice." Mrs. Possible said smiling, although she was cheering inside.

Kim gave a sideways glance at Ron, who gave her the thumb and forefinger. "quick thinking KP" he said.

"So what are we doing the rest of the day KP?" Ron asked.

"I thought that we might go to the mall then maybe we can go to the movies or something." Kim suggested.

"Ok, KP, we can walk over to my place and get my scooter and head over to the megaplex."

The clouds were clearing out and the sun had started to shine again. The two teens were heading for the mall and the movies on Ron's scooter. Kim smiled as she gripped Ron tightly as they rolled down the road. "OK, Stoppable-san, spill, you liked Yori didn't you, she sure seemed to like you."

Ron swerved a little on the road and a car coming toward them honked his horn. "Ron, be careful" Kim screamed. Ron regained control and turned into the megaplex and mall parking lot. He parked with the other motorcycles and scooters at the side of the mall building. He took off his helmet and went and leaned his back against the wall. Kim placed her helmet into carrier on the bike and went over to Ron and stood in front of him. "Ron, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Kim, I liked Yori, she is a good friend maybe a little more." Ron said.

Kim reached out with her hand and brought his chin up so that she could look into his eyes. "Ron, all you had to tell me is that she was a friend. I didn't mean to upset you."

"Well" Ron said "She was the one of the first girls who kissed me, besides you and Tara. Then she said what she did after we had saved Sensei and Monkeyfist." Ron said slowly.

"Ooohh, she did did she?" Kim purred, "Well, did she kiss you like this?" Kim wrapped her arms around Ron's neck and pulled him into a kiss. She put all the feeling she had into that kiss. Soon she broke the kiss and pulled back. Ron had the famous "Ron-look" of total shock on this face. Then he broke into a grin. "Nope, nothing like that."

Ron turned and presented his arm to Kim. "Shall we Miss Possible?"

Kim's face shone as she took his arm and said "Oh, we shall Mr. Stoppable."

The two teens entered the mall and headed for some of Kim's favorite shops. Soon they were approaching Club Banana. Just as they came up to the store a voice called "ALL RIGHT DUDE AND DUDETTE, IT'S POSSIBLE AND STOPPABLE." Brick called as he stood outside of the store. "Kim, Ron, man you two were the hit of the dance. I mean, the whole school has been pulling for you two for years."

"WELL, EXCCUUUSSSE ME" said the extremely annoyed voice of Bonnie as she came out of the store.

Brick turned to Bonnie with a gleam in his eyes. "You are excused, I'll wait right here and hang with Kim and Ron. I think the Ladies' room is right over there."

"Arrrgghhh" growled Bonnie as she stalked off.

"Brick, you didn't have to do that to Bonnie." Said Kim.

"Oh yes I did." Brick said. "She treats me like a side of beef. You two always treated me like a friend. Just like you do everyone else. I just wanted to get Bon Bon out of the way so I could tell you something. The whole school is rocking over you two being together finally."

Both Kim and Ron faces flamed red as Brick grinned at the couple.

"Kim, Ron really I want to be among the first to congratulate the two of you. If there was ever two people who deserved each other you two do. Kim, I hate to tell you but I don't think you really knew what you wanted in a guy. All of us were waiting for you to give Ron a chance. Ron, man, there are a lot of girls in the school would give a lot to have someone like you at their side. You stood by Kim through everything. I believed in you two, I still do. Now give each other a chance."

"Brick what are you doing talking to Possible and the loser. Come on, we need to go. Well, Kimmie, you really dug to the bottom of the barrel this time." Bonnie sneered as she looked at Kim and Ron over the top of a new pair of sunglasses. The sunglasses were mirrored yet seemed to change color as light played across the lenses.

"New pair of shades, Bonnie?" Kim asked.

"Humph" pouted Bonnie. "Kimmie, you wouldn't know the new fashion if it was hanging off your face. These will be the new rage. All the commercials show this delicious looking Count showing off the glasses. They are the thing as if you wouldn't know."

"Kim!" shouted Monique from inside the store. "Girl, you better get in here on the double. You got some splannin to do.!" Kim smiled at Ron and he nodded "Go on in, I'll stay here." Kim grinned at him and then with a sideways glance at Bonnie gave him a little kiss and stroked his cheek as she went into the store.

Bonnie stood to the side with the most incredulous look on her face which was turned several different colors. "Come on Brick, we're leaving." She snapped.

"No, you are leaving" said Brick, "I am gonna hang right here with Stoppable."

"Brick Flag how dare you…" Bonnie shrilled but stopped suddenly when Brick bent over right into her face.

"How dare I what" he asked smoothly. "I said I was going to stand here and talk to Ron, my friend. I'll be right here when you get back from your next shopping stop."

"Brick, buddy, man, you shouldn't have done that." Ron said as Bonnie stalked off fuming.

"As K would say, No Big." Brick said smiling. "Besides, with Kim in the store I thought you might like a little company."

"Kim, girl, get yourself over here." Monique called from the stock room door. Kim walked over to her friend smiling. "Hi, Mon, what's up?" she asked.

"WHAT'S UP? WHAT'S UP?" Monique asked. "The two of you save the world AGAIN, then you walk into the dance holding hands. Totally humiliating Bonnie by the way when everybody cheered. The both of you start to dance in the middle of everyone. Then you got so close you couldn't put a piece of paper between the two of you. Then you two get into major lip lock in the middle of the dance floor where EVERYONE could SEE?" Monique stopped for a second to catch her breath; then with a tear in her eyes open her arms for a hug for Kim. The two girls gave each other a hug. Monique pulled back after a second "Kim, I thought I would faint out dead on the floor when I saw you two dancing on the floor like that. Then that kiss, wow! I hope you know that the yearbook staff photographer got a picture of that!"

"WHAT!" Kim said.

Monique nodded. "Yep, I heard that the yearbook staff voted the next day to make it the picture of the year."

The two girls turned at the sound of cheering at the front of the store. Several of the football team members had arrived at the front of the store and were playing around with Ron. High fives and friendly shoulder punches nearly knocked Ron over but if was obvious that the players approved of the recent turn of events. Kim watched out the front of the store at Ron smiling and goofing off with the football players.

Monique was watching her friend as she was looking out the door. She saw the look on Kim's face. "Yep, girl, you got it bad for the guy that has always been there for you." Kim blushed a little as Monique continued. "Do you remember that little talk we had a Bueno Nacho that day. You said you had a hard time finding a guy who wasn't weirded out by you round housing some goon out a window." Monique nodded toward Ron. "There is the one guy who wouldn't be bothered by that. Heck, he probably would be helping you or cheering you on. And he was right in front of your face."

Kim smiled and bowed her head. "Yeah, Mon, I know, I least I do now."

"So what are you two do'in out here anyway." Monique asked.

"Well, we thought we would shop a little, maybe catch a movie." Kim said.

"Shopping for what? A ring maybe?" Monique asked humor dancing in her eyes.

"Monique!" Kim gasped. "We are not…."

"Just playing with you girl." Monique teased playfully punching Kim in the shoulder.

"Well, Mon, I need to get back to Ron if we are going to get to a movie. I'll call you tonight." Kim said.

"OK, girl, give the boy a hug for me!" Monique said smiling.

Kim walked out of the front of the store and up beside Ron. The players were all there talking with Ron. They all went silent when Kim came walking up. Ron turned to Kim. "Ahh…Kim…it seems there was a guy with the camera at the dance the other night and it seems he got a picture of us aaahhh…" Ron said nervously pulling at his collar like he needed to let some heat out of his shirt. Kim smiled and told Ron. "I know, Mon told me. But I don't mind one bit. If we are going to catch a movie we need to get moving." Kim walked up to Ron's side and took his hand. "So if you gentlemen will let me have my BOYFREIND back. Then he and I can go to a show." Kim made sure that Bonnie who was just walking up heard her say boyfriend.

Kim took Ron's hand and the two of them walked off together. Ron asked "What movie would you like to see?"

"Oh, I don't know, something romantic?" She said hopefully " and an empty row at the back of the theatre."

"An empty row at the back of the theatre, why would you want to sit in the back. The best seats are about midway. Why would you want to sit in the bac…" Ron stopped when Kim gave him a certain look. "Hmm, back row it is." He said smiling.

**Saturday at Dinnertime**

Kim and Ron had returned to Kim's house after the movie and were helping Kim's mom get the table set at dinner time when Mr. Possible came in the door. "Hi, honey. How was your day?" Asked Mrs. Possible.

"A little strange" said Mr. Possible. "A new project has been started at the Space Center. Some funding changes are coming and the new project is getting the funds. I don't remember any new project on the calendar at the last staff meeting. When I asked about it, the director of the center told me that it was some new top secret work. The work is being done in Section 34. There are guards around all the time. It is just so strange. No one seems to have met the new staff. Apparently they are living in the quarters there in Section 34. Oh well, I check and see if they need any help tomorrow. What's for dinner?

Hey, Kimmie Cub when did you get the smashing new neckwear?"

"Oh Ron, got it for me." Kim told her father.

"Hey, Ron I see you got one too! Well matching neckwear there! You kids rock!" Dr. Possible said.

Kim rolled her eyes a bit and looking at Ron she giggled when he winked at her. The two teens helped Mrs. Possible bring the food to the table. Later after the meal the two teens volunteered to do the dishes.

**Monday Lunch**

Kim and Ron sat in the Possible's kitchen grabbing a quick bite to eat. There was no school that day so Ron had come over for lunch. The two teens were going to ride out to the reservoir and go swimming. They were surprised when her dad walked in the door. "Daddy, what are you doing home?" Kim asked.

"Kimmiecub, the strangest thing just happened. I went to the office and the lab and found out some of the members of that new project and come and taken some of my research in rocket motors. I went to the Director to complain and he told me to take a few days off. He said that the new project had priority over everything else. When I started to protest about the research beginning taken he told me that my contract had been reevaluated and that I was to receive a promotion. He told me to take a week or so off while the new projects gets settled in. I notice that the Director was wearing some fancy sunglasses inside. He told me that those who are working closely with the project have to take a special drug to protect themselves against some of the products that are being used. The drug makes one's eye sensitive to light. Those new fancy sunglasses apparently are just the thing for their eyes. So he wears those things everywhere." Mr. Possible explained.

"Well daddy what did you do?" asked Kim.

"Well, Kimmie, not much I could do." Dr. Possible said. "I filed the vacation time in the computer. That is when I realized that someone had been using my computer station and had somehow gotten my password. There were several files missing and data moved around. When I went to report this to the Director; two men from Security met me at the door to my lab. They told me that they were to escort me to the gate to make sure I was okay. They said there had been a spill of some product and that I needed to leave as soon as possible. When I tried to report the computer break in they said they knew about it. The guard said that a person had caused the spill so they could move through the offices. He had been caught before he could really get anything. They then told me to come along and they would see me to my car. They escorted me to the gate and locked it behind me. I looked around and noticed that several others were being escorted out. Then Neville that little assistant came by and gave me this." Dr. Possible slammed a letter on the table, smiling. "It basically tells me to take 3 weeks paid leave along with my promotion. That the center is undergoing a workup for a new project and for security and safety reasons all personnel not directly working on the project are being given leave. So I hope that your mother and the family is ready to celebrate, we are all going out to dinner. Ronald, I am feeling so good, why don't you come along, with my bonus money now I can afford to feed you. "

"Thanks Mr. Dr. P, I be sure to be here." Ron said. At that moment the Kimmunicator beeped.

Kim pulled out the Kimmunicator "Go Wade."

Wade answered. "Kim, Dr. Director thinks something is going on at the Space Center. She isn't sure but the agent they have on site is saying everything is fine. She is worried but until she can get more information she asked that you stand by. She says there have been some strange going's on."

"Well" Kim said. "My dad just came in saying that he just got a big promotion and bonus plus vacation time."

"That's what had got Dr. Director concerned Kim. Too many key people have been given leave, promotions or vacations. Something is going on but for right now she said to be on stand by." Said Wade.

"OK, Wade, thanks" Kim said.

"Oh, Kim by the way, congratulations to you and Ron." Wade said with a smile.

"Huh?" Kim questioned then groaned. "How did you find out."

"Your brother's website, apparently one of their friends has a brother that works on the yearbook staff at the high school. He copped the picture of you two in major lip lock and gave it to them. They put it on their website and now it's all over the net."

"TWEEBS, if I can get my hands on you." Kim yelled. She and Ron heard two sets of feet going running up the stairs and a door slamming.

"Auughhh" Kim said in frustration. Ron got up and put his arms around her. She smiled and turned to him. "Well, we can only make the best of it." He said. Kim blushed a little as he touched her on her nose with his.

"Well, that would make a good shot too." Said Wade grinning from the still open channel of the Kimmunicator.

"Wade, don't you dare." Said the two teens in unison.

Wade laughed. "I wouldn't do that. But you two are getting funny, acting like that."

Kim smiled, "Well, keep us posted Wade. We are going out to the lake for a swim so we will be out there for the rest of the day."

"OK, Kim see you later." Wade said and the screen flipped off.

**The Reservoir**

Kim and Ron had found an open spot on the beach on the reservoir they normally went to. Ron set the towels out and had started to pour the two of them some drink in a couple of cups. Kim grinned and waited a moment before taking off her sunwrap she was wearing. She had a surprise for Ron. Ron was pouring Kim her drink when he looked up as she took her sunwrap off. He sat in mute shock when the realized that she had on a bikini instead of the tank style suit she normally wore. Then he realized that his lap was wet and very cold, with a yelp he realized that while he was staring at Kim he had continued to pour the drink all over himself. Kim laughed as he put the drink down and reached for the dish towel in the picnic basket to wipe himself off.

"I take it you like my new swimsuit." She said.

"Very funny, KP. When did you get that?" Ron asked as she sat down on her towel beside him.

"Oh, just recently, thought I would try a new look." She said smiling. Would you put some lotion on my back she said with a smile handing him a tube of suntan lotion and turning her back to him. He nervously took the top off the tube and squeezed. Nothing happened he squeezed again. Then he turned and looked into the tube and squeezed harder. PPHHHPPT went the tube.

Kim heard the tube make a strange noise and was wondering what was taking Ron so long. Then she heard him say "AWWW MANNN". She turned around and had to struggle not to laugh. Ron was sitting there his face covered by suntan lotion that had squirted out to the tube apparently with some force. She took her hand and wiped most of it off of his face and started to spread it on his chest. Then getting more off his face used it on her own chest and shoulders. Grinning Ron wiped the rest off of his face and motioning for her to turn around he proceeded to spread the lotion over her back. They then settled down on their towels to lay in the sun. They chatted for a while then settled back and relaxed.

LATER

"Want to go for a swim?" He asked.

"Sure, that's what we came here for." Kim said.

Ron stood up then put out his hand for Kim to take as she stood up. She took a scrunchy out of her bag and pulled her hair into a ponytail behind her. The two teens made their way down the pier out into the water. Kim stopped for a second and put her foot in the water. "Wow, it's a little colder than normal." She said.

"Yeah" said a man sitting on the side of the dock with his feet in the water. "The mountain run off is bigger this year and they say for some reason the space center is using more water to test fire those big engines. So with the bigger runoff and the center taking more water out the overall temperature of the water is lower."

Ron looked at Kim. "I wonder if the high water use has anything to do with your dad's work."

"I don't know" said Kim "but we can ask him tonight at dinner."

"So we getting in?" Ron asked.

"Oh, I think with the water being so cold, I'll work my way in slowly." Kim said. "I hate jumping into cold water."

"Hey, Kim is that Bonnie and Josh?" Ron exclaimed.

"Where?" Kim asked her eyes searching the beach. Then she felt two hands give her a shove and with a screech she fell into the ice cold water of the lake.

She came up sputtering to see her so called boy friend grinning from the dock. "Booyah" he said grinning.

"Oh, you, you, Ronald Adrian Stoppable, you are in major trouble." She hissed from the water.

"Got to catch me first" Ron said as he took a leap over her and dove into the water. When he surfaced he was already swimming as fast as he could for the other side of the draw. Kim yelled "Come back here you." And started swimming after him. Ron knew that Kim was one of the fastest swimmers on the Middleton Swim Team and he would need a good start to make it to the other shore.

When he made it to the other shore he got out of the water and headed up the side of the bank into the trees and into a small grassy meadow on the other side of the bank. "Ronald Stoppable, you just wait" yelled Kim as she got closer. Ron hid behind a tree as he got to the meadow and waited for Kim. He didn't have too wait long as Kim came running by. She stopped at looked around "Where are you?" she demanded. Ron snuck up behind her and grabbed her by her arm. The next feeling he got was a flight through the air to land on his back in the grass.

"Whoofff" he said as the contact with the ground knocked the air out of him.

"Ron" Kim screeched as she bent over him with concern after she had used a judo move to throw whoever had come up behind her and grabbed her. She didn't realize it was Ron till he hit the ground. "You, ok? You should know better than that. Don't ever come up behind me and grab me like that."

"Well, I live and learn KP." Ron said. "Just like you."

"Me, what about me?" Kim asked then with a yelp landed on her bottom as Ron spun on the ground and knocked her feet from under her.

"Ronald" she said glaring at him.

"Yeeeessssss" he said giving her is gleaming eye grin that was his version of her puppy dog pout.

"Oohhhh, you" she said rolling over to him and giving him a little kiss. They lay there a moment just looking at each other before they each got up. They joined hands and headed back to the water. They were just about at the water when Ron came to a complete stop. Kim giggled then froze when she saw Ron face which had turned white in fear. Kim followed his gaze and took a sudden intake of breath. In the mud off of the side of the trail was some type of inhuman footprint something neither one of them had seen since Wannaweep.

"Uh, Kim" Ron said with a shaky voice. "Do you see what I think I am seeing."

Kim nodded, "Yes, Ron I see it. But I can't believe. Gill, but how, isn't he still locked up in that lab?"

Ron shrugged his shoulders. "Last I heard he was still there."

At that point the Kimmunicator came flying across the water to land in Kim's hands. It was sounded the familiar tune. "Go Wade" Kim said.

"Kim, I just got some bad news. Gill is on the loose, he broke out of the lab about a week ago. The lab thought they could get him back before they had to report it, but it seems now that he had some outside help so they just have reported it to GJ."

"Wade, we just found something that might confirm that. Scan this footprint." Kim turned the device so that the scan beam could scan the print in the mud. "What do you think Wade?" Kim asked after the scan. "Hold on, Kim running the check…..Oh, man"

"Ahh, Wade ol buddy ol pal, I hope that is a good oh man and not a bad Oh Man." Ron said.

"Sorry Ron, it's bad." Wade told him. "The print has all the characteristics of Gill except for one thing. He's bigger, the print is bigger and by the depth of the print he weighs a lot more."

"Dude, I needed good news." Ron moaned.

"Ron, get real. Any other good news Wade?" Kim asked sarcastically.

"Well, Kim. I ..uh hate to tell you this one too." Wade said quietly.

The two teens looked at each other sadly and together said "Spill it Wade".

Wade giggled a little before continuing. "I am sorry guys, it is bad news, but with you two acting together like this is going to take some getting used to. The bad news is that someone broke into the secure warehouse GJ was storing some of the stuff taken in raids and stole all of DNAmy equipment including the genetic zipper along with a lot of her files."

"What!" The two teens yelled. Then looking at each other then back to Wade. "Any chance…" they began together then stopped when they realized they were talking at the same time saying the same thing. Kim continued as she smiled at Ron "Any chance that they can find out that stuff was taken and if it relates to Gill getting out?"

"Dr. Director thinks so." Wade said. "When I report this footprint to her I am sure she is going to want to talk to you."

"Well, it looks like the rest of the afternoon is a bust now. So we will be heading back to my house." Said Kim. "Anyway, we are supposed to go out to dinner with my folks to celebrate his promotion. So we need to be getting ready."

"OK, Kim I check with Dr. Director and get back to you. Wade out." Said Wade and the screen blinked off.

"Well, Ron, are we going to walk back or swim back?" Kim asked. "Wow, look there, is that Gill?" she said pointing out into the lake.

"Wha… Where?" Ron screamed as he turned to look out at the lake. In the split second he realized that nothing was out there and he had just turned his back to his girlfriend whom he had pushed into the very cold water just minutes earlier. He was thinking of all this when he felt a small but firm foot plant itself on his backside and give a very firm shove.

"Whoooaaa…. SPALT." Ron ended up performing the best bellyflop of his life.

He came up from under water to see Kim standing on the lakeside with her arms crossed smiling at him. "Payback". Then with the Kimmunicator skimming across the water back to their bags, the two teens swam back to their spot on the beach and got their stuff and headed for Kim's house.

**Kim's house**

Ron was sitting at Kim's desk waiting for her to get ready to go to dinner. He was dressed in a blue suit that Kim thought looked just right on him. She came out of her bath with a robe on and a towel wrapped around her hair. "Ron could you get my brush out of my backpack" She asked.

"Sure, Kim" Ron walked over to her pack as it lay against the wall and rummaged through it to find her brush. He pulled her brush and then seeing her lipstick in the bag reached down and grabbed it also. "Hey, Kim, how about your lipstick?" He asked.

"Yeah, Ron, thanks" Kim said as she turned. "RON, NO, NOT THA…."

BUZZZZAAAPPPP

A narrow beam of light came out of the laser lipstick and shot across Kim's room.

"t lipstick." Kim said with a moan.

"Opps, my bad" said Ron, gulping and smiling at the same time.

"Ron, look at what you did." Ordered Kim.

Ron looked nervously to the wall where the beam had struck and followed the line of burnt and cut wallboard and across Kim's closet door where her prom dress of the other evening still hung. The beam had crossed the dress just above the burnt section slicing off the damaged section where it dropped to the floor. Kim stalked over to the dress and stared at the cut. Ron closed his eyes and waited for his punishment. "Ron Stoppable, you are the…the.. clumsiest…craziest, luckiest, most wonderful goof in the world." Kim said sternly changing her voice to smooth by the end of her sentence. Ron opened his eyes to see Kim modeling the remains of her prom dress. The cut edge had sealed the edge turning the ruined long gown into a perfect cocktail length dress. Kim went up to Ron and gave him a quick kiss. "I think I'll wear this tonight."

Soon the two teens came down the stairs to meet with the rest of the family. The twins sat on the couch looking very cross as they were dressed in their best Sunday clothes. Mr. and Mrs. Possible had just finished lecturing the both of them on proper behavior at the restaurant and proper behavior toward their sister now that she was seeing Ron. The last lecture had come when Mrs. Possible had found a mother-lode of pranks and gags hidden and stuffed in their pockets. The pile of pranks and gags lay on the table in front of them. Mr. Possible had had to pat the two boys down to find all the stuff that they had hidden. The two adults looked up as they heard Kim and Ron come down the stairs. "Kimmie!" Mrs. Possible exclaimed. "You got your dress fixed!"

"Yes, mom, uh, Ron arranged for it to be fixed for me. I think he did a real good job don't you think?" Kim asked as she spun to show how the dress had been "repaired".

"Oh, yes Kimmie, I sure do." Mrs. Possible said. "and Ron, I see that outfit Kim picked out for you looks very good on you."

"Thanks, Mrs. Dr. P." Ron said. "Yeah, Kim drug me from store to store to find what she wanted." That statement earned a glare from Kim so Ron keep talking. "But, I really appreciated that. I am you can say fashion flawed. So I needed her help." Kim's glare turned to a smile as she walked up to her boyfriend. "Well, said for someone who nearly put his foot in his mouth." Kim took his arm and turned to her parents. "Is everyone ready?"

"I think so." Said Mr. Dr. Possible. "Let's…."

BEEP BEEP BE BEEP sounded the Kimmunicator in Kim's purse.

Kim and Ron looked at each other and then at the downcast expressions of her parents. Kim took out the Kimmunicator and activated the device. "Go Wade."

"Sorry to spoil your dinner plans Kim, but Dr. Director wants you out at the Space Center ASAP. Something is going on out there and she wants you to check it out. Apparently the GJ agent reported an accident at the center and then dropped communication and has not been heard from. Then the director of the center called and requested your help. She needs you to get in and find out what is going on." Said Wade.

Kim looked over at her dad. "Sorry, Daddy. Maybe Ron and I can celebrate with all of you later when we get back."

"OK, Kimmie Cub, you go help the center director. If you aren't too late meet us at the restaurant. If it is late just meet back here at the house." Mr. Dr. Possible said.

"Sure will, Daddy. Come on, Ron. Let's get changed and get out to the center." Kim said.

"OK, KP" Ron said and the two teens ran up the stairs to change as Kim's parents and brothers left to go eat

"Man, I was looking forward to that steak dinner." moaned Ron.

"Ron, get over it and let's get changed." laughed Kim. "If it's too late to meet the folks at the restaurant when we get back we can go to Bueno Nacho, my treat. "

"BOOYAH!"


	3. Chapter 3

Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney company. This work of fiction is owned by me and Richard Sirois.

Chapter 3 The Lotus Bloom

**Middleton Space Center**

Their ride dropped Team Possible off at the front gate of the Space Center. The security guards meet them at the gate and opened the gates before they even got there. A car came to the front gate and the Director of the Center, Randall Averington, got out of the car and came trotting up to them.

"Miss Possible, Mr. Stoppable, I am sorry that you had to be called out here. We had a small incident here and the Global Justice representative was injured at that time. Apparently he suffered a breakdown of some sort and sent an emergency message to your Dr. Director. There was a small explosion in one of the labs and some chemicals were spilled but we were able to handle the situation quite quickly. Luckily we had the extra personnel here to handle the situation."

"That sounds fine Mr. Averington, but I am sure you would understand that Dr. Director would rather that we check everything out." Kim stated.

Mr. Averington nodded, "I was expecting that. I will be glad to show you what I can, however the cleanup is still underway. The GJ agent is now in the security infirmary."

"Security infirmary?" Ron asked "You put him in the jail hospital?"

"Standard procedure, Mr. Stoppable." The director mentioned, smiling. "He was a danger to himself and others around him. He was contaminated by the chemicals that were released. Normally the chemicals would not be a problem, however he was exposed to a mixture of them and that is the problem. You see individually or even with two of the chemicals together, they are harmless. But when all are combined they are very hazardous. A full report has already been transmitted to GJ."

"Director Averington, What are the chemicals used for and why are you and all of the others here wearing those sunglasses." Kim asked after noticing that all of the staff within sight had them on.

"Well exposure to some of substances and materials we now are using can have some bad side effects. We all are on a special drug to protect us. One of the side effects of the drugs are our eyes are sensitive to light. These new sunglasses are just the thing." He mentionned. "You don't have to worry, short term exposure is not problem, so the two of you will not have to take anything or wear any special protection. Why don't we start, the base is open to you except for the area that was contaminated. Shall we start?" He gestured to the waiting car.

The two teens got into the waiting car and were immediately taken through the different sections of the center. They noticed that many of the sections appeared to be closed.

"Director, why are all these sections closed." Kim asked.

"We are under going some renovation and with the hazards of the new project we thought it would be better to get most of the people out except those directly associated with the project out of the center. Also we needed the extra lab space for the main project." The director answered.

"What is the new project, are you testing any new engines" Ron asked.

The Director glanced at Ron with a questioning look "Yes, we have run some new engines that we are testing with a new fuel. How did you know? "

"Well, the water use of the center is way up above even the normal testing. We have seen the effect of the center's water use on the reservoir." Ron mentioned.

Ron turned to Kim. "I had Wade run a check of the water use as the reservoir. Not only are they using a lot of water but it appears that they are releasing a lot of water."

"Oh, we stored some of the water for tests, after the tests we released what we didn't need." The director added.

The car reached the fence of Section 34, and the gate fence opened as the car approached and soon the car pulled up in front of the main lab. The director turned around in the front seat.

"My assistant Mr. Horne is just inside. He will show you around the center and the new areas. He should be able to answer any questions that you might have."

Kim and Ron nodded and got out of the car, it continued on into the evening light after they had exited the vehicle. They entered into the building and meet with Mr. Horne. He guided them through the many different offices and labs that were part of the ongoing project. They soon approached the area where the spill and explosion had occurred.

"Do you know what caused the explosion?" Kim asked.

"We think that when the GJ agent had his breakdown he thought we were doing something to the water in the reservoir. He placed a charge in an area near where we were working on some of the new fuels and in the area of one of the pumps from the reservoir. The explosion caused some damage and caused the chemical spill. One of the unusual side effects of this combination of chemicals is that anyone exposed to this combination is rendered incapable of individual thought. They literally become totally controllable. They can work and live with no trouble, but they are like robots or zombies if you will." Mr. Horne answered.

Kim and Ron were shown as much of the damaged areas as possible, but some areas were still blocked off. The walls in some areas showed the blast damage from the explosion. The two teens looked closely at all the damaged areas and watched as repairs were being made. Kim and Ron noticed a wet smell.

"What is that smell?" they asked.

"When the accident occurred we flooded this area with water. Water breaks down the chemicals we are using for the project. So the easiest thing to do when the spill occurred was to flood the whole area with water from the reservoir." Mr. Horne explained. "Excuse me I need to take a call."

He stood off for a second as the two teens examined the area. Ron saw something in the grill of a floor drain. He ruffled his pocket and Rufus stuck his head out of his pocket. Ron nodded to the floor drain and Rufus ran out of his pocket and grabbed what Ron had seen and got back into Ron's pocket. Kim had seen Ron motion for Rufus to get the item and was about to ask what was going on when she saw Ron's face. She knew then that she didn't need to ask any questions. She silently slid the Kimmunicator out of her pocket and pressed the scan button. The device scanned the area and turned off as Mr. Horne rejoined them.

"Have you seen what you needed to?" he asked.

Kim turned and smiled her brightest smile. "Yes, I think we can call Dr. Director and tell her that all is well with the center. We do need to get more information on the chemicals being used and how they are mixed. Could we have access to that information? "

Mr. Horne paused and placed his hand on the side of the glasses. "Excuse me while I contact the director about that." He pulled his phone out and stepped away mumbling. He soon returned. "The Director said he would have to get permission from his own superiors, but that he would transmit the information to Dr. Director at GJ headquarters."

"How about the GJ representative, what is his status?" Ron asked.

Mr. Horne turned to face Ron. "Well that's what that call was about. He is being transferred to the GJ hospital as we speak. He is comatose at this time for some unknown reason. We think that he was exposed to a different mixture of the chemicals and that is what is causing the problem."

"Thank you Mr. Horne, we will submit our report to Dr. Director as soon as possible." Kim said. "Could you call the car back so we can return home? Oh man, Ron look at the time, there is no way we are going to be able to meet with the family for dad's celebration. Look's like it's going to be Bueno Nacho for us tonight."

"I would be happy to help, Miss Possible. If I am sorry the two of you missed a special dinner to be called out here."

The two teen's smiled at each other. "Thanks Mr. Horne" Ron said. "If you could call the car back we at least get to Bueno Nacho for something to eat."

"It would be my pleasure." Said Mr. Horne.

**Security Control Room – Space Center**

The room had little light except for the wall of monitors. One monitor showed the car with Team Possible leaving the Space Center via the main gate.

"Do you think they know or suspect anything?" one figure asked the other.

"I don't know, when the idiot Horne left them alone for those few moments I didn't like the way they were looking around. They were right at the site where …HE … took out that GJ agent. We cleaned up the area but still, those two might have found something." the other answered.

"Should we make any plans for them?" the first figure questioned.

"No, not right now. I'll call the boss. But I think if anything bad happened to them right now the first place Global Justice would come looking is here. We'll wait and see what happens." The second figure spoke as he picked up a phone and dialed.

**Bueno Nacho**

Kim and Ron were sitting in their favorite booth at Bueno Nacho enjoying their favorites; Kim with a grilled chicken salad and Ron with his standard grande Naco meal. While they ate Kim had called her parents and found that they had already returned home.

"I am so sorry Daddy, it just took us longer to check out the Center than we thought. We met with Mr. Averington and Mr. Horne and they were able to show us everything we needed to see, but it took awhile. Maybe we can have a little cook out at the house tomorrow, I sure I can convince Ron to help grill out."

Ron smiled at Kim's statement and nodded.

Kim continued. "We are here at Bueno Nacho right now. We should be finished in a bit, then we will head home. Bye Daddy."

Kim put up her phone at the same time the Kimmunicator played its familiar tune. Kim picked up the Kimmunicator to see the face of Wade.

"Kim, Dr. Director wants to see both of you immediately. There is a taxi outside. You both need to leave now and go get in. Just follow the orders of the driver." Wade said.

"Okay, Wade. We are on our way." Kim put up the Kimmunicator and the two teens got up and headed out the door.

**The Cab**

Ron held the door for Kim as she got into the cab, he got in after she did and closed the door. They looked around as the car pulled off. "Welcome Team Possible" said a familiar voice.

"Dr. Director, what are you doing here?" Kim asked.

"We have a security leak at Global Justice. I thought that it be best if we meet under different circumstances. My personal mobile headquarters is down this street."

Ron looked up the street. "All I see is a Bueno Nacho transfer truck."

As Ron spoke the back of the trailer came down to form a ramp and Dr. Director drove the car up the ramp and into the trailer. The two teens had to squeeze out just a bit but soon were sitting in a small office area in the mobile headquarters. Dr. Director sat behind a small desk. Wade came walking in the door.

"Wade!" Kim and Ron said as they leaped to their feet to greet their friend with a hug.

"Hey, guys, sorry about the unusual pickup. We had to get you picked up in a low key fashion. We have finished the analysis of the material that you brought in and the scan you made." Wade mentioned, taking a seat with Dr. Director.

Dr. Director spoke up. ""Kim, Ron, thank you for meeting with me on such a short notice. We will have our meeting right here. Something is very wrong at the Space Center, but not just at the Space Center. Several government sites have reported unusual activity and all attempts to investigate have been rebuffed. It appears even some local military, law enforcement, and civil government officials have been affected. Global Justice Headquarters has even been compromised. We believe a mole or several moles have broken into our systems. That is the reason I have Wade with me here. He has been able to keep our systems clean and he is able to work in safety while with me. We really did not know until several things have happened recently. But first I wanted to tell you that the material that you found in the drain was a mutated piece of skin from an individual known as Gill.

"GILL!" the two teens exclaimed at the same time. "Then that footprint that we scanned at the reservoir really WAS Gill. So he's in the area." Ron said. "Wow, I wonder if he is using the water pipe that leads from the reservoir to the space center."

"Did you ever found out anything on how he got out?" Kim asked.

"Yes, we believe the mole was able to obtain the codes to open his cell and get him out of the area." Dr. Director said. "Analysis of the skin you found confirms that it was Gill but that he has mutated again into a possible more powerful form. His spit may have unknown qualities and effects now."

"Great, the first time we met him he said that contact with that stuff for a period of time can cause a person to mutate." Kim mentioned. "So if he and his spit are more powerful we better find out why he was at the Space Center."

Dr. Director turned to Kim. "Correct Kimberly, your scan of the area showed chemical residue of Gill's spit. It is the same chemical that we found in the blood stream of the agent taken from the Space Center. There are also some other unknown chemicals. We need you to go back and see what you can find."

"Then we will need to contact the Director of the center for permission to enter." Mentioned Ron.

"No, Ron, your orders are to break into the center and obtain the evidence required. If there is wrongdoing and it is a danger to the public. Your orders are to commit whatever sabotage you can and escape by the best means possible." Dr. Director ordered.

Kim and Ron sat stunned. "Dr. Director, my dad works there, I know a lot of the people there. We used to play in the tunnels connecting the labs. Our orders are, if necessary, to blow it up?" Kim asked.

"That is correct, both of you have spent time at the Center and know most of it. We have been able to get the plans of the new section of the center with all the changes. Wade has them and will be able to direct you to the proper places." Dr. Director said. "I would suggest that you attempt the break-in tonight. They will not expect you to return so soon."

"Uh, Dr. Director, if we are to break in we will need to be extra careful because if Gill is around there is one person especially that he would love to get his claws into and that is me and right after me I know he would just love to get his hands on Kim."

"We figured that Ron, we have some new equipment that should assist you. After you get your new equipment , we want you to go to Kim's home. Go on in and wait till late." Dr. Director ordered

"What new equipment do you have for us?" Kim asked.

"Well" Wade said grinning. "The first thing we did was to upgrade Ron's scooter."

"BADICAL" grinned Ron. "What does it do now?"

Wade grinned on the screen. "Well the rocket motors Kim's dad put on it were changed out but the scooter still had superspeed. It has an ultra quiet mode so you can move silently. Also, there is a hover conversion so that it can make small flights, enough to jump a fence or float over water. Finally there is a stealth mode to hide it."

"We also have enhanced your equipment. There will be goggles that will protect your eyes from bright flashes of light, allow you to see in low light and they also have an infrared capability. Kim, your grapple gun has a greater range and power. Also, to help you get in the center. There are small dart guns, they fire a compact dart that will put any adult asleep in seconds. And finally these items."

Dr. Director placed two packs of gum and two packages of juice boxes on the table, and then placed two small guns similar to the one that they had destroyed Drakken's tower with.

"Chewing gum and juice boxes? What are they for?" Kim asked.

"Kimberly, Ronald, this is the first time we have given you something like this. The juice boxes are small explosives much more powerful than anything of its size. You take the straw put it in. That arms it. The straw acts as an antenna, you will have a control box to fire them. If you want just a delay, you flip it over, and there is a strip that you can tear off that will activate a 10 second delay. It would be best to get rid of it quickly at that point. You will notice there are two types of gum in each pack. These are small explosives for opening door and blowing locks. You chew the blue color stick then take the red piece and put it together. Separate, they are inert and harmless. However when chewed the saliva activates the first stick and when combined with the second piece it becomes a very powerful incendiary. It will burn a hole in anything. If you want to seal a steel door behind you just put one on the hinge." Dr. Director stopped talking for a moment and stared at the two teens. There was a heavy silence for a few moments.

"Kim, Ron, I am asking a great deal of you I know. I am putting a great deal of responsibility on you. You have had the training. I told you then that I hoped I would never have order you to do what I am ordering you to do tonight."

Dr. Director stopped and pressed a button. Her assistant came into the room.

"I asked Terri to come in with the recorder so there can be no doubt about what I am going to say. Team Possible, please stand, Team Possible, your orders are to infiltrate the Space Center located in Middleton, Colorado. Once inside you will investigate the area known as area 34. You will seek any information on the individual known as Gill, you will also investigate any actions ongoing. If it is your determination that the activities ongoing are a hazard to the security of the nation and world, then your orders are to collect evidence of those actions and the commit whatever acts of sabotage to what ever equipment, technology and supplies that you can, escape in the best way possible and report back to us."

Kim and Ron stood in mute silence until Dr. Director's voice brought them back to reality. "Team Possible, do you understand your orders?"

Kim and Ron stood. "Yes ma'am, we understand."

"Good, the formal part is over, now on a personal note. I believe congratulations are in order. I am very happy for the two of you. Just keep taking care of each other as you always have. Now the cab will take you home. Your equipment is in the car. I suggest that you not discuss this with your parents. We will call to give you a fake mission. That will be your signal to break into the center. Good luck." Dr. Director stood and for the first time saluted the two teens.

Kim and Ron returned the salute and left the office and returned to the cab. The cab pulled out and headed up the street.

Terri turned to her boss. "Dr. Director, do you think they have a chance."

"Terri" Dr. Director spoke. "I feel like I just sentenced those two wonderful young people to their deaths."

**Possible Residence**

Kim and Ron came in the front door to find Kim's parents in the kitchen. Mr. Possible's tie was undone and pulled down. Mrs. Possible was wearing her robe. They both were sitting at the breakfast table talking waiting for Kim and Ron to return home.

"Well" Mrs. Possible asked "How was your dinner?"

"Oh, it was okay, we just ate at Bueno Nacho." Kim said.

"Well, we got an earful about the two of you." Mr. Possible said. "We heard of certain antics of a certain pair of teens caused quite a stir at the IHOP the other morning."

The two teens turned with surprised faces at Mr. Possible's announcement.

Mrs. Possible laughed at their reactions. "We were lectured by a certain Mabel Strawbridge earlier tonight at dinner. Ron if you don't know her, Mrs. Strawbridge is at the top of the Middleton/Upperton grapevine of information. In other words she is queen of the gossips. Apparently she and some of her friends were at the IHOP the other morning and saw the two of you. And well let's just say that all of Middleton and Upperton will know what happened by tomorrow morning."

"Ah man" Ron groaned. "Can't the two of us go anywhere and have any fun without it being advertised or announced to the world."

Kim took Ron's arm and asked. "Are you afraid of being seen in public with me?" she asked with a smile.

"You know I am not Kim, I love you and want to spend all my time with you. It's just that I would like once to have a little private time with you without the world seeing." Ron said. Then he stopped with his face turning a beet red. "Wait a minute. Did I just tell you that I love you out loud right in front of your parents?"

Kim nodded and turning giggled a little. "Yes, you did, and I will tell you that I love you too." The two teens turned to the two Possible adults to see Mrs. Possible literally beaming and Mr. Possible blushing from his neck to the top of his head.**  
**

"Well, Ron and I need to check with Dr. Director and Wade about the scans and stuff that we brought out of the Space Center. The two teens turned and started up the stairs to Kim's Room. Ron's hand had started to explore Kim's waist as she opened the door to her room. She giggled and turned to slap his hand. "Behave yourself Ron"

"Why" he said in a whiny little voice "I don't wanna"

Kim started giggling again as she put her arms around his neck. "Because if you don't I won't do this anymore." She pulled his face to her's to give him a long slow kiss. All of a sudden the little alcove them were standing in was bathed in a brilliant flash of light along with a slight click.

"Tweebs!" Kim screamed.

"Hicka-bicka-boo?"

"Hoosha" said the twins as they made themselves scarce.

Ron grabbed Kim as she started to chase them. "and just who was talking about being seen with someone just earlier." Kim stopped then nodded. "Let's get up in the room and get ready."

**Kim's Room**

The two teens opened the door to the room and entered Kim's Room. Kim activated the Kimmunicator and called up Wade. "We are back at the house now and will wait for the signal." Ron leaned in the camera's angle so that Wade could see him. "Is Rufus doing ok?" Wade smiled slightly and let the little guy into the shot with him as he squeeked his greeting. "I know lil buddy. But this one is too dangerous for you. Help Wade as best you can." Rufus gestured a military salute as Kim finalized the conversation with her friend. "Thanks for everything, Wade. We'll be here, getting ready"

"Okay, Kim, good luck." And the device's screen went blank, giving Kim a reflection of her own worried expression.

Ron opened his backpack and pulled the new equipment from his pack. He started to put the box charges in the holding sleeves on this utility belt. He checked the detonator signal box and put it in a pocket in his cargo pants. He then took out the special chewing gum and placed it in his front pants pocket. Kim noticed that he was being very careful and methodical. She had never seen this part of him before. She continued to watch as he removed the dart gun from it's holster checked the action then attached the holster to his utility belt. She reached over and took her pack and started loading her belt as well. The two teens worked in silence.

Soon the Kimmunicator beeped. Wade's face came onto the screen. "Kim, Ron, it's time."

**Middleton Space Center.**

Kim and Ron were both wearing new mission clothes. Ron's scooter was in stealth mode as they approached the center through the nearby woods. They had used the quiet mode to approach the fence of the center. A cloaking mode made it disappear while they made ready to get over the fence. Reaching into their packs both teens pulled out a stick approximately two feet long. These sticks became long poles at the push of a button as they prepared to vault over the fence. Kim vaulted over the fence first and rolled on landing. The stick had shrunk back to normal size as she cleared the fence. Ron made his attempt to jump the fence and went sailing through the air. Just before landing she noticed that he was coming close to the top of the fence …rrrriiip.

"Aw, man. Not again."

Kim sighed and reached into the bottom compartment of her backpack. She looked away as she handed Ron a new pair of pants.

"Kim, how…"Ron sighed "I am not going to ask why you are carrying an extra pair of pants for me."

Soon the two teens were working their way to side of the main building. There were a number of guards, but they seemed more concerned about the perimeter. Now that the two of them were inside they had not seen many guards. The security cameras did not appear to be working. Kim and Ron approached a side entrance as Kim took out the pack of chewing gum and started chewing the first piece. After a few moments she took the piece out of her mouth combined it with the second piece and stuck to the door lock. Soon the lock and metal around the lock changed to a red color. Kim pulled on the door and it pulled open. She waved Ron in and she gingerly closed the door behind them.

They were in the main building where they had been earlier. They both had their goggles on and Wade transmitted a map to them. "Okay, you need to go to the end of the hall you are in. At the end of the hall is a door to your left. It goes into a small auxiliary control room. There are a number of monitors there with connections to all the security cameras. Ron, get in the room and place the device I gave you into the port to the computer that controls all the cameras. That way I will be able to control them and let you know what is going on."

Ron simply tapped twice on the mike to his radio headset he was wearing. They went to the end of the hall and slowly opened the door to the control room. Kim waited inside the door as Ron entered the room and found the computer. He reached into his pocket and pulled the device Wade had given him out of his pocket and emplaced it in the computer. "Alright Wade, ready to rock."

Wade scanned several cameras and plotted a track through the halls to the central labs. As Kim and Ron left the room someone yelled "Hey you" Ron turned and in one fluid movement drew and fired the dart gun he was carrying. The two guards dropped immediately. As they did the sunglasses they were wearing fell off. The two teens got a good look at their eyes and what they saw unnerved them. Their eyes, when they looked into their eyes, they were green, all green, the entire eyeball was glowing green.

"Wade, did you get that view?" Asked Kim.

"Yes, Kim I did, scanning now. Okay go, we will find out later what is going on." Wade said. "While you are in the lab, why don't the two of you grab some lab coats and two pair those sunglasses. Maybe then you can move down the hall to that main lab without anyone stopping you."

Kim and Ron grabbed lab coats and put on the sunglasses of the two guards.

Kim and Ron moved out into the main hall, moving with the staff of the center. They had placed their backpack in an enclosed cart to hide them as the walked down the hall to the lab they were searching for. Soon they reached their objetive: Lab S-1. It was also one of the labs that had direct access to the water line from the lake. They entered the room and locked the door behind them. Kim and Ron scanned the documents and equipment there were in the room. Then they heard a voice they hoped they would not have to hear.

"Well, well, well, looks like the squeeb has gotten an upgrade in his equipment and a cute little girlfriend too. Well, squeeb, I've had an upgrade too." Gill said as he stepped from the shadows.

"Like now your spit makes a person obey you or anyone else who gives them orders.?" Ron said turning to face Gill.

"OHHH, Ronnie must have gotten an upgrade between the ears too." Gill said grinning. "Oh, yeah Ronnie, now my spit does have some interesting qualities. A nice man got me out to have some fun with my DNA. He doesn't want just a part of the world. He wants all of it. And I'm gonna help him do it."

Gill belched out and splatted Kim against a wall. She screamed as she tried to get free. "Oh, don't worry Miss Possible, that brand of goo only sticks you in place. It won't even mutate you. I just needed you to stay in place while me and my friends here have a little discussion with your boyfriend."

Several members of the staff of the center came out of the shadows in the room. All of them had their sunglasses off. Their eyes glowed in the dim light of the room.

"Take'em" Gill ordered and the people advanced slowly toward Ron. He drew his dart gun and fired several times and all of the people in the room fell to the floor.

"Well, Ronnie's packing. I don't think you will have the same luck with these dudes. A number of synthodrones appeared and started toward Ron. Ron thought to himself, great synthodrones. He holstered the pistol and stood still. Kim saw him relax and a blue haze envelop him. The necklace around his neck changed into the Lotus Blade and in a few strokes he attacked the drones and Gill.

Gill was very much surprised and was soon in a fight that he had not expected. His drones were oozing all over the floor in pieces. As first he stood surprised as Ron seemed to call a sword out of the air. He was very good with it as many of the synthodrones soon lay in pieces all over the place. His claws barely deflected the blows of the Lotus Blade. He tried to overpower Ron and was given a slice across his arm for trying. He moved slowly to one side glancing at the struggling Kim. He quickly turned and spat at Kim. Ron knew that he was up to something and was ready for the spit. He morphed the blade into a shield and threw it in between Kim and the spit. The shield protected Kim then flew back to Ron. Kim in the mean time had reached her pocket and gotten her laser lipstick out. She cut herself free and grabbed her bag.

"Kim, the mainframe, I/O it for wade." Ron yelled as he continued to fight Gill. Kim nodded and ran for the next room.

"You'll never win Ronnie, the big man has control of the right people. All connected by the wonderful little sunglasses. Soon my spit will be put into the water supplies of all the cities of the world. Slowly everybody will be under his power. See all that wonderful equipment there Ronnie? Rocket motors, the rest are over in the warehouse. Soon we will have enough rockets to deliver little presents to all the cities. Those who cooperate will be treated well. Those who don't, well those who resist will be assimilated." Gill giggled as he continued to fight Ron.

"Thanks for the info Gill, Kim and I will be leaving now." Ron said with a smile.

"And just why do you think I would let you out of here alive?" Gill sneered.

"Oh because you are going goodnight." Ron said.

"Huh?" Gill asked. He heard a low thump behind him and felt a stinging pain in his leg. A large dart was sticking out. He turned around to see Kim standing legs apart like some wild west gunfighter. In her hands was a large bored air gun. She was smiling.

Ron reached into his pocket and pulled a similar pistol out and fired. Gill grunted and looked back at Ron. He turned to take a step toward Kim then another. Kim started to step back as Gill felt flat on the floor.

Kim edged around the sleeping Gill and ran to Ron who was already kneeling by some equipment. He was pulling charges out of his belt and placing them on some of the motors. Kim nodded back to the room she had come from. "Ron I am going back in there and set a couple of charges around the computers. Wade has already downloaded all the data he can."

"Okay, Kim, Wade, how do you read?" Ron said as he replaced his goggles.

"five by five, Ron, what's up?" Wade voice said.

"Showtime, Wade, we need to move fast and furious. They may know we are here. Kim and I need a direct route to the warehouse."

"Ron, really bad news, somehow they found the bike. They figured you were around. They have sent some of their soldiers to take your families. Their orders are to hold them not hurt them. Apparently they need Mr. Possible." Wade explained. "I found all this out while downloading some of the data. I am uploading a map to you now." Ron glanced around and noticed scuba gear and the hatch that apparently lead to the pipe for the water to the reservoir about two miles away.

Kim returned to Ron and stopping a moment glancing at the map.

"Ron, the storage for more engines, it's close, we can go down that hallway" Kim mentioned pointing to a door across the room.

"Okay… did you hear?" Kim nodded tears coming to her face. Ron nodded toward the scuba gear and the hatch. Kim understood.

"I'll stay and get things ready."

She took off her belt and handed it to Ron.

"You go set the charges, I'll be ready when you get back."

Ron nodded grabbing her belt, running in the direction of the door.

Kim watched as Ron ran through the door as she started to gather the scuba gear. He ran into the warehouse area and saw engine after engine. He worked fast pulling a charge out of his belt activating it and placing it. One after another till he ran out of charges. He then turned and ran for the room where Kim was waiting. She had moved the staff persons to a nearby safety room.

"I am not a killer, they can't help themselves. So I put them in the safety room. They won't get killed by the blast. I also used some of the heat gum on the door there. They will not be able to get in here without cutting a hole in the door."

Suddenly a light started flashing and an alarm sounded.

"Lucy, I'm home." Ron said laughing. "Kim I think it is time to leave."

Kim had already changed into a scuba suit. Ron donned his quickly and grabbed the detonator control. He set the timer and put it on at table nearby. He then tossed Kim some of the gum.

"We will need to seal the hatch behind us. If we can put a number of these around the edge then close the hatch they should melt the hatch shut."

Kim nodded and started chewing the selected pieces and soon had a number on the hatch seal.

Ron pointed to the hatch. "Go Kim, I am right behind you."

Kim nodded and disappeared down the hatch carrying a dive motor that the inspectors used when they had to swim through the pipe. Ron moved to the detonator and activated it. He glanced over and saw Gill beginning to move. He donned his mask and slipped down the tube pulling the hatch closed.

Gill shook his head to clear it and noticed the hatch closing. He saw Ron's grinning face behind the mask. He stood with a roar and with unsteady gait moved to the hatch. He tried to get the hatch opened and grabbed the handle. He screamed as his flesh sizzled at the heat of the hatch. The hatch was melted shut. A voice came over the speaker. "Gill, what is happening?"

"I don't know, the squeeb and his girlie were here. I think they are using the water tube to escape. Can you turn the water on and suck them back?" Gill yelled at the speaker.

"No, someone has hacked our system. We can't do anything. The manual override is there in the room with you." The speaker mentioned.

"Wait a minute" Gill said something is beeping in here.

Gill looked around and saw a box on the desk with a flashing red light. He moved over and looked down on it. He realized what he was when he saw the numbers counting down. "4..3..2..1"

"Oh no" was all he could think.

**A car nearing the Space Center**

The Possibles and the Stoppables were huddled in the rear of the small bus. The people had broken in their homes and had taken them to the small bus. The people had been armed with stun guns. The tweebs had gotten small shocks when they tried to escape. As they neared the Center the sky lit up with a number of explosions, which was followed by several more. The parents grasped hands. They had heard enough of the talk among their captors to know the Kim and Ron had broken into the center earlier. They could only hope for the best. Their children had come through a lot of missions, now they could only hope that they would again.

**The water tube under the Space Center**

Kim and Ron were swimming at a steady but fast pace. They had a long way to go and needed to conserve their air. The tube was big enough so they could swim one behind the other. Kim had grabbed an underwater motor so they could move faster. Ron held the motor and Kim held onto him. Minute after minute passed as the tube seemed never to end. Soon a metal grille loomed in the dark and Ron shut down the motor. He searched for a way out and but the grille was heavy and sealed shut. Kim looked at her meter on her tank. It read "00". She tapped Ron and he gave her his mouth piece as they started buddy breathing. Ron took off his tanks and gave it to Kim. She watched him through her mask wondering what he was doing. He bent down and took something from his belt. He held up two charges that he apparently saved. He motioned her for them to back up a little. He took a few breaths of air then swam back to the grille and placed both charges. He activated them and swam frantically back toward Kim. Kim reeled from the detonation and saw Ron coming floating toward her not moving. She grabbed him and pulled him toward the hole now made in the grill, she went through first then turned and pulled the unconscious Ron through. She headed for the surface pushing the mouthpiece into his mouth. Soon both were on the surface, she towed him to the near shore. She pulled him up on the shore, and checked his pulse, weak but there, she turned him on his side and tried to clear his lungs. She pulled him over, pinched his nose and blew a breath into his mouth. She tried again and again trying to get him breathing. Soon his arms rose up and took her in an embrace. She yelped in surprise as he pulled her down and kissed her. "Ron! Are you okay?" she asked.

"Wow, what a kiss." He said grinning his goofy grin.

She punched him in the arm "That was no kiss, I was trying to give you mouth to mouth."

"Call it what you will, it was great!" Ron sighed.

"We need to get to my house." Kim said. "All of our extra equipment is there and most likely that is the last place they will be looking for us."

"Okay, KP, How are we going to get there? They have the scooter." Ron asked.

"We walk, Ron, we walk." Kim mused.

**Somewhere in Middleton**

The two teens were tired when they finally reached Kim's house. They had contacted Wade on the way back to the house hoping he could get a ride for them.

"Sorry, Kim, Ron. There are so many agents from the Space Center around I can't get anyone to you. They have taken your parents to the Space Center. As far as I know they are being held at the security center in one of the cells. They are okay so far. But they are putting the word out that the agent that brings either one or both of you captured to the center will be highly honored. So be careful." Wade stated.

They had taken a break for a moment on the way back to Kim's house. They walked up under a bridge to hide and rest. Kim was in near tears.

"Kim, what's wrong?" Ron asked.

"They have our families Ron. In all the years we have been fighting the villains this is the first time our families have been put in danger because of what we do." Kim said quietly. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know Kim, I just don't know." Ron said as he reached out to hold her.

She brushed his arm off gently. "Ron, would you mind, please don't be hurt, but I need a little private time." Kim said slowly as she turned to gaze at her boyfriend. "You haven't done anything wrong. I just need some time to myself."

"Okay, KP. Can you hand me the Kimmunicator? I think I'll call Wade and see if he might have an update on what's going on." Ron said.

Kim handed over the device, and as their hands touched she covered his hands with hers. Her eyes told the story of her pain and her love. Ron squeezed her hands then turned to give her some private space.

Kim gathered herself up after a few minutes and went to find Ron. She found him talking to Wade on the Kimmunicator. He had just placed something in his pocket that Wade had apparently sent him via a small drone. "Okay, Wade, thanks for the update. We'll be in contact. I hope this works."

"You hope what works?" Kim asked as she approached Ron.

Ron jumped like he had been caught doing something he shouldn't be doing.

"Oh, nothing Kim, just discussing with Wade some ways of sneaking back to your house and avoiding all those weirdoes with the sunglasses." Ron said with a tired grin.

"Yeah" Kim sighed. "You two come up with anything?"

"I think so" Ron said. "Come on, let's get going, it going to be light soon and it will be harder to get to your house. Come on, I have an idea of a way to get to your house."

Ron stuck out his hand in the darkness, Kim took his hand and covered it with her other.

"Ron, we are so in trouble. Do you think this is just the start? How are we going to get our families free?" Kim spoke as a few tears fell down her face.

"I don't know Kim, we will just have to make it up as we go, just like we always do. I know it is different now that our folks are involved. But, we will figure something out. Right now we both need some rest. We need to find a place to hide. Since all our other equipment is hidden at your house we can only hope that they will look everywhere else but there. But we have to take the chance to get to your house to get that equipment."

With that statement Ron started to lead Kim into the darkness toward her home. The two teens held on to each other as if their very lives depended on it. Each facing their own fears and sorrows as the darkness of the night enveloped them.

**The Possible Residence**

Kim and Ron had arrived at her house just before dawn. There were no guards around the house that they could see, but they had no choice either way, everything they would need to survive in the next couple of days was in Kim's house. They had entered the home and checked it carefully, finding no one there and with a scan by Wade showing no surveillance they went to Kim's room to get some rest and obtain the needed equipment. As they slept Wade keep watch with the security system installed in the Possible's home.

Ron awoke to the small slats of light coming through the window blinds. They had not disturbed the blinds as anyone outside would have noticed the difference. He glanced blearily around the room. Their bags of equipment lay at the foot of the bed, ready to be grabbed if they had to run. Ron glanced down at the young lady who lay cuddled up to his front. They both were dirty and scratched up after having to run or crawl through briars and bushes to avoid the patrols they knew had to be from the Space Center. They didn't think they could trust anyone. Ron reached over and pulled some of Kim's hair out of the way so he could see her face clearly. She stirred slightly and turned to smile at him. Her smile turned to a grimace as she took a deep sniff.

"One or both of us needs a bath." She said.

Kim reached down and took her shirt and sniffed it.

"Oh my bad, I think it is me." She said with a smile.

She turned to give him a hug and stopped and sniffed again then looked at Ron.

"Augh, I take that back, you sir aren't touching me until you take a bath and shave." She said smiling at him.

"Can you go use the downstairs bath? That is the only one with no windows other than mine." Kim asked.

"Okay, KP, I have some stuff down there anyway. I'll get cleaned up and see if I can sneak into the kitchen and get something to eat. I won't use any appliance, but maybe get some milk, juice and stuff that doesn't need to be cooked." Ron mentioned.

"Okay, just be careful. Let the Wade keep watch. Don't do anything that could tell anyone that someone is here." Kim said quietly.

"Okay, KP" Ron left the room and quietly went downstairs.

Luckily, their families had been taken late at night so most if not all of the blinds or curtains had been pulled over the windows. Ron was able to move through the house without exposing himself to view from outside the home. He entered the bath and quickly stripped out of his clothes and got in the shower. The hot water felt good, some places stung where he was bruised or scraped during his fight with Gill and his minions. He finished his shower and as he shaved he grinned at the thought of Kim telling him he was not touching her until he shaved. He sort of liked a little beard and hoped he could talk Kim into letting him keep a little one. If not now maybe in the future. His countenance darkened; future, what future? From what Wade had said when he was talking to him when he had left Kim alone, most of the law enforcement and military had been infiltrated somehow. Kim and Ron were on their own. They could hope to contact Dr. Director and Wade and somehow work out who was responsible. Drakken had to be in it somehow. His synthodrones were all over the place. He couldn't stop thinking of what they were facing and hoped that the two of them would make it.

Kim turned on the water to her shower and entered the stream of hot soothing water. She hissed when the water hit some of the scratches and cuts she had received through the evening. She checked a number of bruises as she reached for the shampoo and washed her hair, and then she washed off herself. Her thoughts came "I wish Ron was here to wash my back." Kim shook her head. "Where did that thought come from? Ron share the shower with me?" Kim thought of what she had told Ron earlier about washing and shaving. She wished she hadn't been so adamant about the shaving. She always thought he was really cute with just a little beard. She would have to think of telling him that in the future. Future she thought what future did they have? They were on their own. This time they would have to take care of everything themselves. She felt like half the world was after them. Would the two of them ever have any peace? She now realized what Ron had meant earlier. She longed for a time that the two of them could be normal 17 year olds. Somewhere, sometime, there had to be a place for them. She turned the water off as she finished her bath. She dried off and dressed, smiling as she touched the necklace that she never took off now. She turned and left her bath.

Ron finished getting cleaned up and snuck into the kitchen, he was able to get a good selection of fruit, cereal and juices. He was also able to get some food that they would be able to take with them. The cereal, fruit and juice he carried upstairs to Kim's Room. She came out of her bath as he entered her room. She was as beautiful as ever. The necklace around her neck seemed to shine as he entered the room and she looked at him.

"Got some milk, cereal, juice and fruit. I packed up some other food that we should be able to carry with us. I left that downstairs." He told her smiling.

She turned to him and crossing her arms in front of her then raising her right hand so her finger was along side of his face. She smiled at him and said. "Much, much better, smell better too."

"Back at cha, KP." Ron said with a smile. "I wasn't the only one in need of a little hot water."

"WELL" Kim said in mock indignation. "Just for that, no hug or kiss." She crossed her arms and turned her back to him only to see her reflection in the mirror on the other wall with Ron grinning at her. She giggled and turned back around to take him into her arms, she sighed and cuddled up to him. Then she pulled back and settled down to eat.

They ate their meal in silence. Both had been famished as they had not eaten since the trip to Bueno Nacho and it was now early afternoon by the clock on Kim's desk. They finished all the fruit, cereal and juice that Ron had found. Ron had slipped back down and found some leftover bacon and some bread. They finished the meal and settled down.

The Kimmunicator beeped it's familiar tune. Kim picked up the device and said "Go Wade"

"Kim, Ron, good to see that you are feeling better. Have you seen anything since last night?" Wade asked.

"No, Wade, we haven't been close to any of the windows. We don't have any idea what has been going on." Kim said with a sigh. "We got some sleep, got cleaned up and gathered some of our other equipment together. We are trying to think of a way to get to our families. I doubt we can chance going back to the Space Center."

"Kim, from what we can tell from the sensors you left behind, you set their plans back a long time. The equipment you damaged and the engines you destroyed were an important part of their plans. They will have to work hard to get their program back on time. You still have a lot to do as well. We will get you a ride to a safe base then figure out what to do. Sounds good?" Kim smiled knowing her friend was doing the best he could "You Rock Wade, as always" "No prob Kim. I'll contact you soon, Wade out"

Ron stood. "Kim, I am going downstairs a minute. We shouldn't stay here too long. Sooner or later they will look here and we don't need to be here."

Kim nodded as Ron left the room, she turned back to the equipement on the floor. Ron had not been gone long when she heard windows break and what sounded like the front door being knocked down.

She heard Ron scream "Kim, lookout!"

There were more crashes and screaming from Ron as it sounded like every piece of furniture downstairs was being broken into splinters. Kim headed to the door of her room and looked at the base of the stairs. There were a number of synthodrones coming up the stairs as well as a number of teens in the lead wearing sunglasses. In front of the group was Bonnie Rockwaller, smiling the evil smile only as Bonnie could. She stopped and pointed up the stairs.

"Get her!" She ordered.

One of the synthodrones raised it's arm and fired a stream of liquid. Kim dodged the stream and recognized it as some of Gill's spit. She realized that if the stream hit her in the face that it would all be over. KP headed down the stairs hitting Bonnie with a flying kick that sent her back down the stairs with a bunch of other teens, taking many drones with them. Kim turned to see Bonnie's face free of the sunglasses laying smashed on the floor, her green eyes glowing with a hate that chilled KP's blood. She fired a dart into Bonnie's leg, putting her down in an unconscious heap almost instantly. Kim back pedaled up the stairs as she fought with the two remaining teens in sunglasses; one was Josh, the other Tara. She bit her lower lip, knowing she'd have to go easy on her friends. She let them approach a little closer then fired a dart into each of them letting them drop to the stairs uninjured. Kim barely had the chance to put the dartgun away before the synthodrones were upon her. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the laser lipstick and quickly sliced the two remaining synthodrones into pieces. She paused to catch her breath.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Ron had reached the den he had glanced to see a shadow at a window. He opened his mouth to scream a warning when the window shattered in and the front door was smashed off it's hinges. He formed the Lotus Blade and prepared to fight. The great majority of people and synthodrones came in the front door. He attacked them without further thought.

"Kim, Lookout" he had screamed.

He used the power blast that was part of the Lotus Blade to knock out the citizen's as they approached him. Their fancy sunglasses flying off as they fell to the floor. He glanced up to see one of the synthodrones raise it's arm and point at him. His monkey power warned him to duck just in time as a green stream of liquid went flying over his shoulder. "_Gill's spit_" he thought. He dodged several of the blasts as he approached the drones while they tried to encircle him. He could hear Kim fight the other citizens and drones on the stairs to her room. He heard a familiar voice scream.

"Get her!" It was Bonnie's voice.

Ron leapt at the closest two drones and sliced them into parts before they could react. He turned to face the last drone to see an easy chair flying at him. He barely had time to change the Blade into a shield when the chair shattered on the shield and sent him sprawling. As he stood again he was struck on his chest by a stream of the liquid. "_Can't let it get in my eyes"_ he thought. He changed the Blade into a chain with a scythe on the end. He spun the chain and scythe and sliced open the drone before it could fire another blast. As he turned to help Kim he tripped and fell backwards into the shambles of the chair.   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim caught her breath and listen to what seemed to be a war still going on downstairs.

"RON!" screamed Kim as she raced down the stairs. She saw the shambles that had been the living room and den of her home. Residents lay all over the place as well as the remains of many synthodrones. Pools of Gill's spit were on the floor and wet spots of it were on the ceilings and the walls. The house had been quiet for sometime as she continued to look for Ron. Then in the corner of the den some debris moved and Ron stood with his back to her. The Lotus Blade glowed in his hand. As she watched the blade morphed back into the necklace around his neck.

"Ron, are you okay?" she asked as she approached him hesitantly. "Ron?"

Ron turned as he put his goggles on.

Kim ran to him and enveloped him in a hug. "Ron, are you okay?"

"I am no longer Ron, I am citizen servant AG1023 and you are my prisoner." Ron said flatly

"Real funny, Ron" Kim said as she reached up and removed his goggles. "Real fun…"

Kim stopped speaking as she saw Ron's eye's glowing green eyes looking down at her. His hand raised and gripped her arm painfully.

"No, please, no, not again, you are all I have, Please no." She cried.

Kim's eyes dilated as the shock of the stun gun Ron placed against her side hit her. All she could think of was Ron and Erik, Erik and Ron, the shock of the betrayal with the electrical shock. As darkness overcame her she realized that Ron's face had the same smile as Erik that night Erik betrayed her. Now she had been betrayed again as she passed into unconsciousness.


	4. Chapter 4  Edelweiss

Chapter Four

The school

Yori and Hirotaka were sparring with one another in one of the advanced student dojos. Each one of them had already won a match and now they circled one another as they moved in graceful silence, testing each other's defenses. She remembered seeing Kim and Ron that day, the glances they gave each other, they way they stood together, moved together and touched each other. She understood now what Sensei had meant by the bond, but the truth did not help her heart. Yori felt herself flying through the air to land hard on the training mat. She lay there a few seconds before slapping at the floor in anger. She had allowed her thoughts to cloud her mind.

"Are you okay Yori?" Hirotaka asked.

"My mind was just on other things." She replied.

"We are all concerned for Stoppable-sama." Hirotaka mentioned.

Yori glanced in surprise at her sparring partner. Were her feelings for Ron-san that obvious?

Yori raised her face to speak to Hirotaka when one of the new students slammed the sliding door open and ran up to the two of them. The young boy's eyes were wide in excitement.

"Forgive the intrusion, honored ones, but Sensei bid me to tell you to join him immediately in the shrine of the Blade. Something has happened. All guards have been put on full alert. All training has been cancelled." The young boy gasped as he bowed to the two of them.

Yori and Hirotaka ran from the room and across the dirt compound to the Shrine of the Lotus Blade. Yori and Hirotaka slowly and quietly entered the Shrine to see Sensei sitting in front of the stand that once held the blade. For the first time they noticed that the pool of water behind the stand where the Lotus Blade normally lay was glowing.

"Sensei, honored one, you bid us to come?" Yori said as she and Hirotaka knelt behind Sensei.

Sensei stood and turned to the two of them.

"Yes, it is good to see you both. I may need the two of you more than ever."

Yori and Hirotaka rose from their kneeling positions to look with concern at Sensei. They were shocked to see tears on his face.

Sensei sighed his head bowed. "It has begun. The evil has been unleashed and Ron Stoppable has drawn the Lotus Blade in battle. I fear for Ron Stoppable and Kim Possible"

**Outside of Middleton, Colorado**

Kim's head swam in pain. This is so wrong she thought to herself. She remembered Ron holding her as he knocked her out with the stun gun, much as Erik had. The smile on Ron's face had been the same as Erik's that night. Now he was one of them. Again, she had been captured. She had given her heart to one only to have it crushed. She attempted to move when she realized that she was tied up and that she was in the backseat of the family station wagon. She moaned as she tried to move.

"Oh, well, well, well, little Kimmie has woken up. Look Ronnie your pitiful former little girlfriend, has woken up." Bonnie cooed from the front seat.

Kim head snapped to the side to look up toward the front seat. She could see Ron driving, his face covered by the sunglasses. Bonnie was hanging over the front seat gloating over Kim. Kim tried to say a retort and discovered she could not as she had been gagged.

"Oh, little Kimmie wants to say something. Well, Kimmie your time of telling everyone what to do is over. Besides, Ronnie and I preferred to have a little peace and quiet. Yes, Ronnie and I are now the couple. You see I got big points for being the one to turn Ron. Ron gets even bigger points for bringing you in himself. Oh, Gill is so excited. I'm sure he has plans for you Kimmie."

Bonnie reached over and grabbed Kim by her hair.

"You are so gonna pay for all the pain you caused me and for making me look like a complete fool in front of the school at the prom. Ronnie is now mine, and I am gonna make sure you get it see us together all the time."

"Bonnie" Ron snapped. "turn around, sit down and shut up! Gill wants her in good shape. Do you want me to tell him you are disobeying his orders?"

"Hey, you, you don…" Bonnie quieted instantly when he turned to glare at Bonnie.

"okay" Bonnie pouted as she turned and sat down.

The car stopped and Kim turned over and noticed that they had arrived at the gate to the Space Center. The guard stepped up to the window and saw the driver. Ron removed his sunglasses, the guard nodded and opened the gate. Ron pulled the car forward and stopped at the main entrance and he turned to Bonnie.

"This is where you need to leave. I will take care of Kim by myself. You need to report to Gill, and then check on the others for plans to assimilate more teens. Then come to the cellblock later. Maybe you and Kim can have some fun."

"Just wait, K, when you are in your little cell, just remember that I will be with Ron. Then after he and I spend a little quality time together, then the two of us will." Bonnie said smiling. Bonnie turned and laughed as the car pulled off.

Kim had to bury her face into the seat to avoid looking at Bonnie, but that did not keep her from hearing Bonnie laughing as the car pulled off. Soon the car stopped again as Ron put the car in park and turned off the engine. Ron got out of the car and opened her door, as he pulled her from the car and unceremoniously dumping her on the ground. He then cut the ropes binding her feet. Ron grabbed her by her arm and dragged her to her feet.

"Walk" he ordered.

Kim turned to him to look full in his face. Her reflection showed in the mirrored sunglasses covering his expressionless face. She mumbled into the gag.

He reached up and untied the cloth around her head and mouth. She gasped for air for a few moments.

"Ron?" she asked quietly.

Ron turned to her and smiled. "Yes, Kimberly Ann Possible. You are my prisoner again, just like that time Drakken went good. But I have taken all your little toys; remember I know where ALL of them are."

Kim blushed when she thought of where she hid a couple of surprises. If Ron searched her, there… no she did not want to think of it.

"Ron, please this isn't you. Please." Kim begged as he started to grab her arm.

"Shut up Kimberly, what was I to you? I was your partner when it convenient to you. When ever some hottie would come along that would improve or help you maintain your social status you went after him without a second thought. Surely you remember the weekend you left me locked in janitor's closet. And the time Erik came. After all we had gone through, you left me behind so fast. Can you ever imagine how that made me feel?" Ron spoke with ice in his voice.

"But, Ron, I made a mistake, I sorry. I am so so sorry. I was confused; I did not know what to do. You were so distant, so different from everyone, yet what I felt for you was so new. After the mission when we rescued Sensei and Monkeyfist, when Yori kissed you. Something inside me changed, I realized how much you meant to me. Then everything happened so fast, Bonnie, Bueno Nacho, Erik, I was so confused. Please forgive me. Please let me go, .. c.. come back to me." Kim cried.

Ron looked into her eyes full of tears and pain. "No, Kim, it's over, it's always been over. Now, move, we have a nice small cell ready for you. I want to get you in it so I can be with Bonnie, someone who appreciates me."

Kim became quiet as the tears flowed again. She felt she was back in the Bueno Nacho warehouse again tied up, alone and defeated. However, this time Ron was not there to save her. The person she had always counted on, the one person she thought she could always trust, the one person she truly loved was the person who had betrayed her.

Ron took her arm again as he lead her through the halls of the Space Center Security Area. They came to a heavy steel door with barred windows. The door opened with a buzz as they stood in front of it.

Ron pushed her forward through the open door. Kim stumbled and fell to the painted concrete floor.

"KIMMIE!" she heard her mother scream. Kim glanced to the side to see her family and Ron's parents watching the events from two cells.

Ron came into the room and grabbed Kim by her arm and dragged her across the room to an empty cell.

"RON! RONALD!" came a chorus of voices. "WHAT are you doing?"

Ron dragged Kim into the cell and pushed her face first to the bed. He drew the knife again and cut the ropes binding her hands behind her back. He pushed her back down on the bed to the screams of their parents and turned to go.

"Ron?" Kim voice quivered. "Please, Ron, don't do this. I love you. Fight this, please come back to me."

She stood in front of him and for the first time realized that, he was getting taller than she was. She brought up her hands and touched his face, then removed the sunglasses to look into his eyes. The glowing green orbs stared back at her.

"Ron, I know that you are in there. You mean everything to me. Please come back to me." She whimpered.

Ron reached down, took back his sunglasses, and looked Kim straight in the face, her own green eyes full of hope.

"The Ron you knew is no longer here. Anything he felt for you is gone with him." He said.

Her eyes grew wide at the words. The words cut her straight to her soul and crushed what little hope she had.

He pushed her back on the bed in the cell. "Behave properly, misbehave and you will not like the consequences."

He turned and left the cell slamming and locking the door behind him.

He made his way across the room to the main door and waited as it opened.

"RON!" Kim screamed from her cell reaching through the bars of the cell with her arms.

He turned to look at her, then went through the door and it slammed shut behind him.

Kim slid to the floor crying. "Ron, please come back."

"Kim, Kimmie, Sis, Kimberly" All of the others called to her. She just shook her head, walked over to the bed, laid down with her back to her family, curled up and facing the wall.

Kim lay on the bed deep in her own thoughts. "Ron, I just want you to hold my hand again, I want you to understand, in my mind I believe, even if you leave me now, you always be inside of my heart. I need your love; I know that you are the one for me. Can you see I always want there to be there for you. I want to hold your hand in mine. Ron, please come back to me. So please tell me what the deal is. I will risk it all, all for you. I hope you will believe the things I would try to say to you, because all I dream of is you. Why do I love you like I do? No matter what, if you leave me now, your love will always be inside of my heart. My love is true. It's never too late. It's never too late."

Kim clutched at her necklace that Ron had put on her. Her thoughts went back to the dance, his lips touching hers, his arms holding her, as she melting into him. For the first time in many years, Kim cried herself to sleep that night

**The next morning **

The Possible's and Stoppable watched with concern from their cell opposite the cell that Kim had been placed. They had all heard Kim sobbing softly throughout the night. She never moved from the bed where she lay. They all called to her and tried anything to get a reaction from her. Her brothers even tried several of their little jokes that used to infuriate her and send her laughing and giggling chasing them all over their home.

"Mom, Dad, is Kim going to be alright?" Jim asked with concern.

"and how about Ron, what's with Ron?" asked Tim.

"I would like time to talk to Ronald myself" growled Mr. Possible.

"Honey!" Mrs. Possible whispered, glancing worriedly over to the Stoppables.

"It is okay, Anne." Mrs. Stoppable said. "We wonder what is wrong with Ronald also. We know that Ronald loved Kimberly dearly. For him to treat her like this, he must be under some control somehow."

The door to the cell room opened and a number of synthodrones entered carrying long shock rods. Ron entered the room after them and turned to face the cell with his parents and the Possibles.

"Ronald" his parents called.

At the sound of his name Kim came off the bed and practically leaped to the bars of her cell. One of the synthodrones approached her cell charging it's shock prod. Kim did not say anything yet but watched Ron and the approaching synthodrone closely.

Ron took a couple of steps closer to the cells where his parents and the Possibles were. He raised his hand and pointed it at Dr. Possible.

"You, Mr. Dr. Possible. You are to come with me now."

Dr. Possible stared back at Ron with an anger that burned in his eyes.

"And if I refuse?" he stated.

Two drones approached the cell and another joined the first at Kim's cell and entered it. Kim and the families backed away as the drones approached. The drones in Kim's cell approached her and prepared to give Kim shocks. Mrs Possible panicked "Ron, no, stop them Ron!" The drones at the other cell pushed their way in, approaching the Stoppables and Kim's twin brothers.

"Stop!" Dr. Possible yelled. "I'll go. Call them back. Are you okay, Kimmie cub?"

"I'm okay daddy." She said.

Ron smiled and motioned for Mr. Possible to come out of the cell. The look he gave Ron would have killed a normal person.

"Come" Ron ordered. The drones pulled back from the cells and faced Ron.

"Stay and guard." He ordered them. He then turned to face Kim for a moment. She moved quickly to the bars hopeful of some sign.

"Watch her closely; if she tries to interfere in anyway notify me." Ron said.

Then with that same emotionless smile he turned and directed Mr. Possible out of the door. Outside of the door four more drones came up to flank him as Ron joined them.

"Give me one of the stun guns." Ron asked. One of the drones reached over onto a desk picked one up and gave it to Ron.

"Stay here, make sure the young lady makes no trouble. Also, watch to two young males. Do not approach them without backup."

Ron turned to Mr. Possible. "Dr. Possible, the continued good health of your daughter and the rest of them depends on your cooperation. Shall we head for the elevators now?"

Ron gestured for the hallway. Dr. Possible headed out of the door and down the hall with Ron following.

"Sub basement two command center will be our first stop, Dr. Possible. Several of files are needed and they are to be unlocked by your password. Open the files or drones will enter the cells of the prisoners and follow their orders to punish those who do not cooperate."

The elevator door opened and the two of them entered. The doors closed as Dr. Possible glared at Ron.

Subbasement 2

The workers near the doors of the elevators thought they heard shouts and screams coming from the elevator doors. The doors opened to Dr. Possible lying on the floor and Ron rubbing his hand across his bloodied nose, his eyes glowing green as the pair of sunglasses lay shattered on the floor. Ron bent down and yanked Dr. Possible to his feet. Ron took off the backpack he had been wearing and motioned for Dr. Possible to move out of the elevator. The two of them entered the main computer room of the space center. There was one technician in the room working at the central desk. Ron approached him. The tech's eyes glowed as the raised his head to face Ron.

"May I be of assistance?"

"Yes" Ron answered. "This prisoner has the codes to open several master files. He is here to work for the next hour."

"I understand. I was informed that he might be here. The computers are his, are you sure that he will not damage the systems?" The tech asked.

"We hold his family, and he knows what will happen to them if he does not cooperate." Ron stated. "I shall be watching in any case."

"The room is yours." Said the tech as he got up and left the room. As the tech left, Ron pointed to the chair and ordered.

"Dr. Possible, remember that your cooperation will buy the release of your family. Your non cooperation will cost them dearly."

The tech turned and smiled as he left the room. Dr. Possible sat in the chair, began to type as Ron stepped behind him, and set his backpack down.

**Later.**

The tech opened the door to see Dr. Possible standing at the door with Ron behind him.

"The good doctor was very cooperative. Inform the staff that all files needed have been opened." Ron stated. "We are heading for the main lab. The good doctor will again assist us with some reworking of our manufacturing processes. We will be able to manufacture the serum that we need along with the rocket fuels."

The tech nodded and returned to his station.

Ron opened the door and motioned for Dr. Possible to proceed him. Outside the room they turned and headed for the main lab.

Soon, they approached the door to the lab. Ron took a pass card from his pocket and used it to enter. Dr. Possible looked around the room in surprise. The entire room had been transformed into a large manufacture of some sort. He shuddered to think of the use that the room would be put to soon.

"Dr. Possible, the work station over there. There are more files to be opened and organized." Dr. Possible again sat at the workstation and started to work. Ron sat his backpack down and walked up behind Dr. Possible as he worked.

**The Cell Block**

The door to the cellblock opened, it was late afternoon by now. Kim stood and walked up to the front of her cell and held onto the bars as her father and Ron entered the room. Dr. Possible looked tired and haggard, but he smiled as his family.

"Dr. Possible has fully cooperated as he was asked." Ron said. "All of you are to be released to my supervision. You will all be returned to the Possible residence where you will stay."

Ron turned to Kim and stepped up to her cell and spoke. "All of you are expected to cooperate and not resist. You all need to prepare to leave."

There was a buzz at the door as it opened. Bonnie pranced into the room and lavished attention on Ron. She reached up, kissed Ron deeply, and played with his clothes, rubbing herself up to him. Ron stood still not reacting.

"Well, Ronniepoo" Bonnie cooed as she played with his shirt. "Do you mind if I come along. I would just love to help you take care of Kimmie here."

Kim's face burned red as Ron smiled at Bonnie. "Not right now, you will be able to come later. We will set up quarters there and you can join us."

Bonnie turned and stuck her tongue out at Kim then sauntered out of the rooms swinging her hips, giggling.

Ron turned to the occupants of the room. "We will leave now. Each one of you will wear a monitoring anklet. As long as you remain in your homes you will not be bothered. All your food and needs will be brought to you. Dr. Possible will be brought to the Center on occasion for work that will be required of him. Kim will remain under supervision as I will be staying the in home with all of you. Let us proceed."

Ron turned and motioned for the Synthodrones to lead the Possibles group out of the room. He stepped over to Kim's cell and opened the door. He took her by the arm and pulled her from the cell into the room.

"Owww, Ron." Kim said.

Ron shoved her forward .

He laughed as she stumbled and struggled to keep her balance. "Ha ha, Bonnie would have loved to have seen that."

Kim's eyes flashed with anger as she turned and took a step toward Ron clenched her fists. Ron nonchalantly pulled a stun gun from his pocket.

"Care to try that, Princess?" Ron said mockingly like Shego.

Kim face fell and she turned back to her parents. Her eyes clenched shut as the tears fell. Her fists clenched so tightly her knuckles popped.

The Possibles and Stoppables gathered around her and supporting her as they all left the room.

"Boooyahahahaha" laughed Ron as he followed them out the door.

* * *

Thanks always to all who are reading this story. Please leave a review and let me know how you liked it. Some of you may have noticed that we have been naming the chapters as we post them. This chapter was named Edelweiss, which is a rare hard to find flower. Kim is facing a very hard time much as a person would have finding the flower. Keep reading and letting us know what you think. Thanks again for your support.


	5. Chapter 5  Black Lotus

**Black Lotus**

**Corridor of Space Center**

Ron walked quickly out of the room and caught up with the assembled group. He grabbed Kim by the arm and pulled her from her family. The synthodrones stepped between the group, Kim, and Ron. Dr. Possible turned to Ron.

"Ronald, what are you doing now?"

Ron held Kim's arm tightly causing her to wince. She would have moaned from the pain but she was not going to give Ron the satisfaction. "All of you continue with the drones to the vehicles. We will join you in a moment. Someone wants to meet your daughter and explain her situation. Any resistance will be dealt with severely." Ron stated. "Her continued health is in your hands. I have no doubts that you don't care what happens to yourselves, but Kimberly will be the recipient of any punishment dealt out, so think about it."

Dr. Possible stepped up Ron and stared deep into the mirrored sunglasses on Ron's face. "If you cause my daughter any more pain, Ronald, or if anything else happens to her, there will not be a place on earth you will be able to hide from me. Then when I find you, I promise you a first class seat on the first missile that I can get my hands on."

Ron smiled at Dr. P. "You and what army?"

Mr. Possible's face turned a brilliant red. Mrs. Possible came over, took her husband by the arm and pulled him away from Ron. Her face turned toward Ron with fear, sorrow and disappointment.

The drones herded the families down the hall and around the corner and disappeared from sight. Kim turned to Ron and was about to ask whom they were waiting for when a familiar smell and voice came to her nose and ears.

"Well, squeeb, I see you understood my orders to hold your former girlie back for a minute."

Kim whirled to see Gill limp from the shadows. He had a number of bruises and burns on his skin.

"Oh yeah, the little surprise you two left me in that room really hurt. I was lucky the new body my new boss gave me was able to survive. It does my heart good to see Ronnie here doing my bidding. He has a lot of work to do to make up for the pain he has caused me." Gill hissed.

"and you Miss Possible, oh I do have plans for you."

Gill reached out and laid a finger on Kim's face. Kim cringed at his touch.

"Squeeb, take her back to her cell, I think I will keep her here."

"Master that might anger her father. He is barely cooperating as it is. If you keep her here and not release her as promised he will have no reason to cooperate any more." He stated bowing his head to Gill.

"Besides, you will have time later, use him until he has no use then take her at your leisure and pleasure."

Kim spun and slapped Ron hard enough to snap his head back.

Ron reached up and rubbed the side of his face.

"She has spirit."

Kim's arm flashed forward again but this time Ron caught it and before Kim realized what had happened she had been spun around and her arm twisted behind her back. It didn't hurt, but the threat was there.

Gill gave a hissing laugh and leaned forward to a point where his face was inches from Kim's face.

"Oh we will have time together later, and after a dose of some special spit. You will be obedient and appreciative."

Kim closed her eyes and turned her face away. Gill fetid breath made it hard to breathe.

Ron's hands pulled her away.

"We need to be going. Her father will be concerned if we do not return to the group quickly."

"Okay, Ron, get them settled. You are in charge. Let them know that one mistake on their part earns Miss Possible a one way trip back here and the extras." Gill ordered Ron. "I will send Miss Rockwaller later today. She is to be your assistant. She requested that posting, and I can't think of anyone better to watch over Miss Possible here."

Ron bowed to Gill and guided Kim past Gill and down the hall. After a few steps, he released her arm and gave her a gentle push. Kim turned and gazed into the expressionless face of Ron. She rubbed her arm where he had twisted it. Kim realized that Ron could have inflicted a great deal more pain if he had wanted to. She turned and preceded Ron up the hall to join her family.

**Possible Residence**

Ron followed the synthodrones into the Possible home, his hand tightly around Kim's arm. He led her into the home and gave her a small push inside. The door and windows had been repaired. Plywood covered the broken windows. The walls and ceiling still had numerous holes and damp spots. The destroyed furniture had been removed and in its place were pieces that seemed to be from the local bargain store. The other Possibles and the Stoppables were escorted by the drones into the home as Ron stood in the door. All of them had been outfitted with an ankle bracelet that would monitor their movements. After all of the families had settled down in the repaired living room, Ron set up the main transmitter unit in the hallway of the home. He pulled a radio from his belt.

"Stoppable to base. Monitor in place. Are you receiving signal?"

"Base to Stoppable. Affirmative all 7 signals coming in loud and clear." The radio squalled back.

"I will stay here for the next few days. There is no need for other guards. Be sure to send the food as needed. If you need Dr. Possible for any reason then contact me here."

"Affirmative, oh, someone here wants to speak to you." The radio operator stated.

"Ronny-poo, I was just checking when I could come to the home. I would just love to help you take care of Kim." Bonnie's voice crackled over the radio.

Kim's head snapped around when she heard Bonnie's voice.

"Just come on in a couple of hours or so, Bon-Bon. I need sometime to get a few things straight then I call for you. I am sure we all will have some fun." Ron responded over the radio as he stared at Kim.

Kim's eyes narrowed and her knuckles crackled as she clenched her fists. Ron just smiled and turned his back. Ron motioned for all the drones to come to him. They strode over and circled around him.

"Return to the Space Center. I will be able to handle things from here. Miss Rockwaller will need transportation here in about 3 hours. See that she arrives here on time."

The drones turned and went out of the door. Ron turned to the two assembled families and started to speak.

Ron felt a blow to his face that snapped his head hard to the right. A kick to his midsection knocked him spinning into the wall. His body bounced off the wall and he fell to his knees. Stunned he turned to face an enraged Kim, who was recovering from the flying kick and punch she had just dealt him. Her eyes burned with a fire he had seldom ever seen. A fire of rage. She threw a punch that lifted him off his knees and onto his back on the floor.

Kim pinned the stunned Ron to the floor and sat on his chest. "I loved you, you were the one I always thought I could trust. You showed me a love that most people dream of getting. I thought I saw everything in you I could ever want in someone." She screamed as she knelt over top of him. She pulled back her fist ready to deliver a highly satisfying blow when a hand stopped her.

Her furious eyes turned to see her father holding her arm back.

"Stop, Kimmie-cub, it's Ron, it's all been a fake." He said with tears in his eyes. "Don't hurt Ron, he tricked us all."

"F..fa..fake?" Kim stammered.

She slowly turned to face Ron as he lay on the floor. He turned to her and opened his eyes; blood seeped from the corner of his mouth. She drew a breath in. He had one brown eye and one green glowing eye. She then felt wetness on her fist. She looked at the fist that she had struck him. Something green and glowing was stuck to it. Her father released her arm as her other hand touched the green glowing object. It looked like, it felt like…..

"Contacts?" she whispered.

She turned back to Ron to see him reach up to his other eye and remove the other contact. He showed it to her.

"Kim" he started. "Wade and I came up with the idea. We figured I would end up in a fight sooner or later. He and I thought that I would have the opportunity to fake being turned into a drone. Wade sent me these contacts to make my eyes green. They even glowed the same color as the real drone eyes. He also gave me a pill that would show up in my blood in case they tested me. I couldn't tell you because that was part of the act."

"Part of the act?" She asked slowly.

"Yes" Ron continued as he sat up. He held her hands gazing into her eyes. "If I carried you in cooperating then they might suspected something. So, I tricked you like this, knowing it would upset you and that you wouldn't be acting. Bonnie being around was unplanned but was just an added bonus to help the charade work. She wanted to get back at you so bad."

Ron stood and stepped up to Kim as she stood also. He took her into his arms and gently touched her face. His voice quivered as he gazed into her emerald eyes. "Kim, I am so, so sorry. I hurt you in so many ways I never ever imagined I would. I betrayed your trust and your love. I threw you on the ground, I pushed you, I hurt you. I want you to finish that punch. I deserve it."

He dropped his arms and stepped back as he stood straight.

"Finish the punch, Kim." He stated.

He waited, a few seconds passed, then a few more. He opened his eyes to see Kim standing there arm cocked back ready to punch. She stood there lip quivering, tears pouring from her eyes.

Anger still boiling within her, remembering the shock, being bound and gagged, thrown around like dirty laundry. She remembered the words he spoke and the hurt and pain they caused. It was all a fake to rescue their parents. Now he stood before her, telling her to hit him. His soft brown eyes were tearing into her soul. She saw his pain; he knew the hurt he had caused her. As much as he had hurt her, it had to have hurt him even more. Her heart broke again, not in sorrow, but in pure love and joy. This boy, this man, had laid it all on the line again. He was willing to risk everything to keep her and their families safe. She dropped her arm and took a couple of steps toward him.

Ron watched as took a step toward him then another. Her hand moved like lighting and the room resounded in a solid slap that made both sets of parents wince. Then her arms were around his neck and her face buried into his shoulder. She sobbed soaking his shirt. His face stinging from the slap, he raised his arms, and wrapped them around her, molding himself to her. He planted his face into her hair kissing the top of her head as he held her. After a few moments he glanced up to see their parents and the twins standing there. The parents eyes gleaming and the twins watching in wide eyed wonder.

"Super cool, like Ron"

"fooled everyone"

"Hoo-Sha!" they said together and gave each other a high five.

Ron and Kim laughed at the twins' reaction and then turned to face each other again. Ron glanced into Kim's eyes and saw that same demure glance that she had given him the night of the prom. The same look of love and trust that he had gained that night. However, this look now was the same yet different. Something in that look showed that she felt something deeper that she had ever felt before. He reached down under her chin and brought it up to gaze into her eyes.

"Cootie alert, Cootie alert" Tim and Jim called.

Ron and Kim laughed at the twins. Ron pulled Kim's chin up and gently kissed her lips. Kim closed her eyes and felt the warmth of another kiss. She put her arms around Ron's neck and pulled him into a long kiss. Ron soon broke the kiss.

"Ahh…KP our folks and your brothers are watching." Ron whispered into her ear.

Kim turned to her father as she was wiping her eyes. "How, daddy… how did you know?"

James Possible came up beside Ron.

"Well Kimmie-Cub, when Ron took me out of the cell and got me on the elevator he told me what was going on. From then on, I trusted him with everything. His ideas allowed me to get into the main computer systems of the center. I was able to plant several viruses designed by Wade. I was also able to insert several other programs that will allow us to fully monitor everything they are doing."

Ron continued. "and while he was working on the computers I was able to place some other monitoring devices and most importantly, I was able to place a number of charges in the main lab. Before we fire them, Wade will send a false evacuation alarm in the main lab buildings. Then we can blow it without anyone getting hurt."

Mr. Possible turned to face Ron. "Ronald, no matter what the reason, I do believe you could have told Kim what was going on. I know the reasons that you did not, but you hurt her more than anyone else ever has. If I could have gotten my hands on you, you would be on your way to Mars by now. You did rescue us, but I am still very angry with you with the way you treated my daughter."

Kim stepped up to her father.

"No, daddy, please don't be angry with him. The plan was right. I am not that good of an actor. What he did was fine. Yes, it hurt; it hurt more than anything else in this world."

She turned and took Ron's hand.

"But, I have learned that the Ron I know and love risked everything to save me and all of us. Even if it meant that he could lose my love forever, he still did it. I trust him now more that ever."

She reached up to cup his cheek with her hand and looked at Ron with loving eyes.

"Now what, Son?" Mr. Stoppable asked.

"First, we get the monitoring devices off of all of you. The system I set up is sending a fake signal. It is telling the Space Center that all of you are here. The monitors on you are not really transmitting. Wade had already set up a system to fool them so when we cut them off they will not raise an alarm. Our transport is waiting in the garage. He told me that he had a place for us to hide. Then with Wade and Dr. P's help, Kim and I will try to find a way to stop these dudes. So Kim, if you please, I think you should be first."

Kim sat down and Ron knelt in front of her as he drew the knife from his belt. He took her ankle gently in his hands and carefully sliced through the band holding the monitor on her leg.

He raised his eyes and gazed into her eyes. She smiled.

"Are you sure you don't have something to ask while you are down there on your knee?"

"WHA..? HUH…?" Ron asked then his eyes grew wide when he realized what Kim was hinting at.

BEEP BEEP BE BEEP

Ron reached into his pocket, pulled the Kimmunicator from his pocket, and gave it to Kim. She took it and activated the screen. "Go Wade, and I have a BIG bone to pick with you."

Wade gave Kim a sheepish grin on the screen. "I uh take it that Ron just gave you the story."

Kim pulled Ron over and gave him a kiss in full view of the screen.

"I take that as a yes." Wade grinned.

"What's the plan Wade?" Kim asked.

"There is a stealth hovercraft in the garage. I have a place for you and everyone to hide." Wade mentioned.

Jim and Tim came running up. "RON, KIM, Bonnie is coming up the walk."

"Later, Wade got a situation here." Kim turned off the device and put it back into her pocket. She handed Ron back his sunglasses then sitting down in a chair forced herself to cry. The others took the hint, gathered around her, and glared to Ron. Ron put on his sunglasses and turned to face the door as it opened and Bonnie sauntered in.

Bonnie saw Kimmie crying and smiled a gleeful smile.

"Oh, poor little Kimmie. You can sit there and watch this."

Bonnie stepped up to Ron, wrapped herself around him, and began a slow dance. She smiled and raised her hands and took off his sunglasses as she danced with him. She stopped for a second. She realized his eyes were clear brown. A hand tapped her on her shoulder, and she turned to face Kim with her eyes blazing in anger.

"Cutting in" Kim said. Her fist slammed into Bonnie's face spinning her around and dropping her to the floor.

"Oww," Kim said shaking her hand, "Remind me not to do that without gloves anymore. That hurt, but it felt SO good!"

**  
**Bonnie groaned and then hissed at them from the floor.

"So, somehow it was all a big fake. Well Kimmie and Ronnie, you both are so in trouble." With that, Bonnie brought out a device and pressed a button.

"Every synthodrone within miles will be here in minutes." Bonnie growled at them as she stood.

"Say good night Bonnie." Ron stated and with a smooth spin caught Bonnie in a near perfect kick that dropped her like a stone.

Kim pulled out the Kimmunicator and called Wade.

"Wade, big trouble. We have been discovered. Bonnie just waltzed in here on us. We need to move fast."

Wade started typing on his computer and everyone heard a rumble from the garage. "Ok Kim the engines are started, get to the hovercraft as soon as possible. The coordinates where you are heading have already been entered, so just start the flight sequence."

"Okay, Wade, we are moving now." Kim motioned for everyone and they started running for the garage. There was a cracking at the door. The door that had been repaired came slamming down as a number of synthodrones came in the door. Ron's eye glowed blue and the Lotus Blade appeared in his hand. He raised the palm of one hand and a blast of blue light flew from his hand and destroyed the drones as they entered the room.

"Ron, hold them off, I'll get everyone to the hovercraft." Kim ordered.

Ron nodded and moved to protect all of them as they ran for the garage. More and more drones were entering the house smashing the few remaining intact windows on their way in.

Kim disappeared down the hall as she ushered their families toward the garage. She helped them all into the craft then turned and waited for Ron. He appeared in the door as he slowly backed up. He had fashioned the Blade into a shield and was using power blasts to keep the drones at bay.

Kim heard a smash and turned to see the garage door being torn off the hinges. With an enraged roar, Gill stomped into the garage. Ron turned and leaped in attack. Gill threw up his hands and with his claws deflected the blade but quickly came about and slashed out , hitting Ron across the chest. Ron screamed as Gill's claws dug deep furrows across his chest. Gill's next blow hit Ron square and sent him into the wall where he dropped to the floor unmoving. The already enraged Kim let out a furious scream, her necklace glowing as she leapt at the surprised Gill. He howled as the blue-glowing kick knocked him senseless into the driveway. Running over to Ron, Kim reached down to help her lover as other hands joined her, glancing around to see her father grabbing Ron by the shirt. She then heard the familiar blasts of the standard GJ laser rifle. She turned to see her brothers laying waste to any approaching synthodrones with laser rifles taken from the hovercraft. They covered Kim and Dr. P as they picked up Ron and carried him into the hovercraft. She helped her dad put Ron on a bed and quickly turned to hit the hatch button that slammed the door shut. She then jumped to the controls and hit the switch that sent the hovercraft flying toward their destination.

All was quiet inside the hovercraft as it flew into the unknown. Reliving the recent events in her mind, Kim as unsure at how she suddently was able to call the power of her necklace. But was grateful it helped her save her boyfriend. Meanwhile, Mrs. Dr. Possible had taken off Ron's shirt and was tending to the cuts on his chest. He moaned slightly as Mrs. Possible dabbed disinfectant on the cuts. Kim slid into the seat beside the bed and glanced at her mother for the verdict. Mrs. Possible smiled at her daughter's concern.

"He'll be alright Kimmie; they are just cuts, little deep but still just cuts. He also has a good size bump on his head." Mrs. P told her daughter.

Ron opened his eyes and saw Kim sitting there.

"Wow, what a sight to wake up too. I'll let Gill KO me any time if this is what I get to wake up to." Ron groaned as he sat up. Kim leaned over and gave him a gentle kiss.

"That is what you will get every time you wake up." Kim purred.

Ron turned and smiled at Kim. "We need to call Wade and give those goons at the center a final calling card from Team Possible."

Kim pulled the Kimmunicator from her pocket and contacted Wade.

"Wade, we made it out. Ron was cut up a little and got some sense knocked out of him, but he will be okay. If you will send that fake alarm to evacuate the base, we want to give those guys a little parting present."

Wade typed at his terminal then turned and smiled on the screen. "Okay, Kim, your call, just press the main button on the Kimmunicator to fire the charges."

Ron smiled at Kim and nodded.

"Go ahead, your turn."

Kim pressed the button and the screen on the Kimmunicator changed to an exterior view of the Center. Small explosions were visible in a number of areas and smoke poured from several buildings. People ran different directions attempting to contain the damage.

Wade's face appeared on the screen again. "We'll check later using our snoops and see what damage we were able to do. By the way, I haven't been able to tell you where you are going and it's going to be interesting. This is a special GJ base that has been kept secret. It's small but has living quarters, labs, a kitchen and everything else you will need."

"Just where is this base, Wade?" Kim asked.

"Oh, I'm sure that Ron will be very familiar with the area. The base is located under a place very familiar to him. It's near a lake and under a local summer camp."

Ron's eyes opened wide when he realized what Wade was talking about.

"OH NO, please tell me I am not hearing what I am hearing!" he screamed.

"Sorry, Ron, but the base is located under Camp Wannaweep." Wade said.

"NOOOOO!" screamed Ron as the hovercraft flew into the sky.

* * *

Thanks for all the support. Rich and I really appreciate it. We are working on the next chapter now. As always Disney owns all the characters. Rich and I own this story. 


	6. Chapter 6 Rose

The Lotus Bloom - Chapter Six - Rose

Kim and Ron sat at the controls of the hovercraft during the flight to Wannaweep. Everything had been set in the computer even the approach to the base. Kim sat back in the quiet hum as the craft flew into the approaching evening. Kim's eyes glanced over to Ron as he sat back in his flight chair with his arms crossed over his chest. His eyes were closed, his bandaged chest rising slowly up and down. The bandages had already leaked red in a number of areas. Her heart opened again. Her eyes misted. How could she have ever tossed him aside? Had she been that shallow? Sure he was goofy and childish at times. He made mistakes, but if there's one thing that he never failed at, it was being at her side. Each time she needed him he was always there. Her thoughts went back to what he had said that day at the Space Center. She realized then the pain she had to have caused him. 'Never again, Ron. Never will I ever hurt you like that again.' She promised herself.

Ron's eyes opened to see her watching him.

"What's up, KP?" He asked.

Kim quickly changed her gaze back to the controls and peered out the window.

"How close to you think we are to the Wannaweep base?" She asked quickly.

Ron stood and stepped to her side looking out the window.

"I don't know KP. It's hard to tell in the dark." He said.

Kim turned and found that Ron was a lot closer than she had expected. When she turned she found her arms around him. She pulled him close and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you for taking care of me." She squeezed him tightly as he held him as tight as she could, never wanting to let him go.

Ron gave a little gasp.

"KP" He said in a strangled voice.

"I want to tell you two things. One, your parents are watching, and two that you are really hurting me."

Kim blushed and let Ron go. He slid his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him.

She sighed and laid her head over on him. Behind them their parents were watching. The twins started to say something until they saw the icy glare their mother was giving them. They decided to go back to studying the manuals they had found on the laser rifles.

Ron and Kim watched in amazement as the craft flew into a cave right over the grotto where Gill had made his change the second time. The craft hovered for a moment as it automatically extended the landing gear. It then settled to a soft landing with a thump. Heavy doors closed behind them as light came on in the landing bay. Ron stepped over and hit the switch to open the hatch on the side of the craft. The door opened and the steps swung down to the floor. The two fathers helped their wives down the steps. The twins jumped to the floor of the landing bay and took off running. Kim bounded down the stairs and waited for Ron. She turned to see him gazing out of the door.

"Come on Ron, let's look around."

Ron's head peeked out of the door.

"Kim, this is Wannaweep. It's a place of evil."

"Ron, this is also the place where you alone rescued the whole cheer team, and later changed yourself into a mutant beaver to save us a second time. If there is any place where you know the score, it's here." Kim explained.

Ron glanced at Kim, his partner and now his girlfriend. She had that approving look to her face.

"Kim, do you know something?" He asked.

"What's that?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You're badical." Ron smiled.

"The Ron-man is back in town where he knows the score." Shouted Ron as he stepped out of the hovercraft.

Ron took one step down and slipped. He bounced down the remaining steps and landed with a thump at Kim's feet.

Kim smiled as Ron stood rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Ahh, sorry about that KP."

Kim smiled as she wrapped her arms around his him and laid her head on his chest.

"No big. As brave as you have been recently, it's feels good to have my Ron back."

Ron smiled as he placed his arms around Kim's waist.

"Your Ron, huh."

"Uh huh." Kim murmured and pulled him down for a kiss. They held the kiss but a moment then broke for air.

"Mmmmm, Booyah!" Kim giggled, mocking Ron

"Back at cha, KP." Ron grinned.

He took her hand and they turned to explore their new home. The base was small, but well equipped. There were a number of labs filled with equipment. The kitchen was big enough to feed quite a few people with a large 8 burner stove, 3 ovens, a deep fryer, and a large cooker. The freezer was large and well stocked with meat. The refrigerator was filled with vegetables and other items. Ron looked in wonder at the pantry.

"Kim, there is enough food for here to take care of all of us for sometime."

The two teens continued searching through the base. They found a number of bedrooms. Each room had a bed, closet space and a desk area for two people. A door at the rear of the bedroom led to a small bath with a toilet, sink and shower. Each bed had sheets, couple of blankets and a pillow.

The teens continued down the hall and found a communications room. Kim checked the equipment and found it ready to receive.

"Well, Ron we better not use this until we are told to. We can receive messages so until then we stay quiet. We don't want to give away where we are." Kim told Ron.

They continued their tour of the base and found a physical training room with mats, a couple of classrooms, and a meeting room.

"Well, KP we almost have all the comforts of home. We have food and a place to sleep."

Ron stretched and yawned and as he did, his arm came down around Kim's shoulders. Kim smiled and moved closer to him putting her arm around him.

"Trying to be smooth with the yawn, stretch and arm around shoulder bit" Kim asked smiling. "No big, I don't mind a bit."

Ron shook his head a bit and was a little unsteady on his feet.

"Whoa, I think that pain medicine your mom gave is going to my head." Ron complained.

"Well, since when have you slept?" Kim asked.

"Well, I guess it was that night at your house." Ron answered.

"RON, that was almost two days ago! YOU HAVEN'T SLEPT in TWO DAYS?" Kim exclaimed.

"Heyheyyy! I napped…. a little." Ron answered touching her face..

Kim smiled and pressed her face into his touch. "Why don't we find a room for each of us and get some sleep."

Ron nodded and winced as he moved back up the hall toward the area of bedrooms. He entered one and sat on the bed. He leaned over and lay down. He was asleep the instant his head hit the pillow. Kim pulled a soft blanket over him. Kim watched Ron sleep and thought back over the last few days and the turmoil they had caused. She remembered him turning his back to her and leaving her reaching for him though the bars of her cell. She had felt completely lost and alone. Now as she stroked his hair she as she thought of the chance that he had taken. If Gill had found out what Ron had been doing before he had gotten them home, the consequences would have been terrible. She shuddered at the memory of Gill approaching her, touching her, then Ron pulling her away to safety. Kim bent over and kissed him on his cheek. She then yawned and stretched taking a seat on the other bed. Her own eyes became heavy, she placed her head on the pillow and was instantly asleep.

Mr. Possible and Mr. Stoppable were walking through the halls of the base. Everyone had been exhausted from the events of the past few days and except for the two fathers, everyone else was asleep. They passed the door where Kim and Ron were asleep. They looked in on their children. Kim and Ron seemed to have collapsed asleep in the two beds. The two fathers glanced at each other and their worry creased faces smiled. The creases on their faces brought on by what these two young people did. These two young people had taken on a fight that could change the world, if they survived that is. Both fathers had spoken about what their children did, but neither of them ever thought of stopping them. Mr. Possible glanced at his daughter asleep on the bed in the same room as her lifelong friend. He walked over to his daughter and pulled the blanket over her. She mumbled in her sleep "thanks Ron, love you." Mr. Possible blushed slightly as he turned to see Mr. Stoppable taking off Ron's shoes and covering his feet with the blanket. He turned lifting the blanket and took off Kim's shoes and placed them on the floor. He covered her with the blanket again, then bending down kissed his daughter softly on the cheek. Kim giggled in her sleep. "Not now Ron." Mr. Possible smiled at his daughter. She had made her choice; Mr. Possible knew that, and he was very proud of the choice she had made. He and Mr. Stoppable quietly left the room turning off the light as they closed the door.

Kim woke up feeling so comfortable and warm that she didn't want to move. She opened her eyes slightly to see Ron fast asleep in the other bed. She realized that she was in bed in the same room with Ron. Her eye flew open at that point and she sat up abruptly.

"Ron, wake up!"

Ron moaned and opened his eyes. He realized that the two of them were in the same room together. He sat up quickly, his eyes wide.

"Ahhhhhhh" he yelled. "Mr. P. is gonna black hole me for this."

"Kim, ahh, how did,…how…." He stammered.

The door to the room opened and the two teens were horrified to see Mr. Possible come into the room with a tray with two plates on it. He sat the tray down on a nearby table.

"Glad to see you two sleepy heads up. Kimmie cub, your mother fixed the two of you some breakfast. Why don't both of you eat then get cleaned up. Dr. Director wanted you to call her as soon as you could to set up a meeting. Did the two of you sleep well?" Dr. P. asked.

"Ah, daddy, yeah, oh, um." Kim stammered.

"Don't worry Kimmie. Mr. Stoppable and I decided that it would be okay for you to be together. We trusted you both. Now it is time for you to get up, eat breakfast and get cleaned up. Come on! Up!up!up!."

Mr. Possible smiled as he patted Ron on his shoulder and ruffled Kim's hair slightly. He then turned and left the room.

Kim and Ron glanced at each other.

"Now that was about 11 on the weirdness scale."

**Radio Room**

Ron sat at the controls of the radio. He and Kim had eaten the breakfast that Mr. Possible had brought to them. Then they both found a shower and cleaned up. They found clean clothes waiting for them when they came out. Now they were following the instructions laid out on a card on how to contact Dr. Director. Ron had set the frequency and had the radio ready. He keyed the mike and spoke.

"Dis is the Mad Dog and the Red Fox calling the Techno Kid and the One-eyed Queen, you got your ears on?"

He released the key on the mike and waited.

"Red Fox?" Kim asked Ron with a raised eyebrow and a glare that filled her eyes.

"You've always been foxy to me, KP." Ron said flatly.

"Hmmm for that comment this fox might just make a certain mad-dog howl later on." Kim said with a rather smoky voice.

"Who is going to make who howl?" asked Dr. Possible as he entered the radio room.

Both teens jumped literally out of their seats. Ron fell on the floor as he missed his seat, Kim squealed a little "eeeep" and clutched at her chest.

"DADDY, don't do that." Kim said.

"Okay, but the question remains who is gonna make who howl?" Mr. Dr. P asked looking at the two teens.

"Oh Kim said she is gonna make Gill howl for all that he did to her." Ron said quickly.

"Oh, okay." Dr. P. said as he relaxed. "Have you heard from Dr. Director yet?"

"No, daddy, we just started to call when you came in." Kim explained.

A voice came over the speakers. "This is the One-eyed Queen and the Techno Kid calling Mad-Dog and Red Fox. How do you read? Over."

Kim took the mike. "This is Red Fox and the Mad-Dog, we read you loud and clear, One-eyed Queen."

The speaker burst with static. "Red Fox, Mad Dog, how are the arrangements at the kennel?"

Kim spoke to the mike again. "One-eyed queen, kennel has plenty of room. I think we can arrange for the mad-dog to hunt up a special batch of dog chow too."

"Sounds like a plan, the techno kid requests that Red Fox not assist in the chow please. He doesn't want another trip to the vet."

Ron fell out of his chair laughing silently.

Kim glared at Ron as she answered. "Tell the Techno kid that Mad Dog is ROFL. Mad Dog might need to be muzzled if he doesn't behave." Kim directed a kick at Ron as he rolled out of reach.

"10-4 on that Fox, oh, a certain pastel rodent says hey and he can't wait to see both of you. We should arrive at the kennel at approximately 1900 hrs. Over and out."

Kim put up the mike as she glared at Ron.

"Daddy, could you leave Ron and me alone. We need to have a little talk."

"Sure, Kimmie cub, oh but before you have your little talk to Ron. You might want to see the birthday cake he made for you." Dr. Possible told his daughter.

"Birthday, Ron you remembered." Kim whispered her eyes sparkling.

Mr. Possible smiled as he left the room. 'Ron my boy, you keep taking good care of my little girl.' he thought.

"Ron?" Kim asked as Ron got up off the floor. He took his seat back and rolled over to Kim.

"You really think I would forget my girlfriend's birthday?" He asked.

"Hmmm, well I see I don't have to worry now." She slid over onto his lap and placed her arms around his neck.

"Well, the Ron-man takes care of his girl." Ron said with a smile.

"And he better be, or a certain DAD will black hole him." She replied, teasing.

"I wonder if we can order Bueno Nacho with this thing"

"Ron!" Kim said sternly.

Ron gave Kim a little grin, and then leaned forward to give her a little kiss. Kim deepened the kiss as she closed her eyes. Soon she broke the kiss.

"Hmmm, spankin!" Kim said quietly.

Ron reached over to the side and pulled a small cake from a side cabinet. Kim's eyes shone as she gazed at the small cake. She slid over to her chair as Ron stood and brought the cake over to her. He took one-step and tripped over the leg of the chair he had been sitting in.

"ooooOOPPSS".

"EEEKKK, RONNNN!"

The two mothers were approaching the radio room when they heard Kim yell. "RON!"

Ron Stoppable came running out of the radio room.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Dr. P, mom, got to be somewhere." Ron said as he ran by the two mothers.

"Where?" Mrs. P started to ask until Kim flew out of the room in pursuit of Ron. Her face and the front of her shirt covered in the remains of the cake. The result of Ron's fall with placed the cake in Kim's face.

"Come back here you." Kim yelled her hands full of cake with white icing.

"I take anywhere is preferable than in there." Mrs. Stoppable said flatly.

The two mothers looked as each and burst into laughter. Soon Ron ran back up the hall toward the two mothers.

"Hi mom, bye mom" Ron gasped as he flew by.

The object of his affection ran by still holding the cake.

The two mothers waited for their two children to come running back. There were shouts and squeals from the end of the hall as the two ran from one room to another. Then it became very quiet. The two moms looked at each other wondering what was happening. It was too quiet.

"AHHHH, Kim, NOOO." Ron screamed.

"Got you" yelled Kim.

"AHHHhmmmmmmm" Ron's yell quieted to a low moan.

The Mrs. Possible and Mrs. Stoppable walked quickly to the end of the hall where Kim had ambushed Ron. His face covered in cake and white icing, Kim and Ron appeared to be sharing the cake on their faces and enjoying it very much.

"KIMBERLY ANN POSSIBLE" Exclaimed her mother as she gave Kim a swat on the back of her pants.

Kim and Ron turned their red faces covered in yellow cake and white icing.

"Ahh, no big Mrs. P. I guess I had it coming." Ron smiled.

"Can't you two wait until the wedding cake?" Her mother said with raised eyebrows.

"MOTHER!" exclaimed Kim her eyes widening.

The two mothers laughed as they turned and left the two teens to clean up. The mothers reached the end of the hall and turned to see Kim and Ron coming up the hall hand in hand cleaning each other's faces.

The two mothers shared knowing glances, memories coming back to them of years past.

The two teens headed up the hall arm in arm past the two mothers.

Mrs. Stoppable smiled.

"I seem to remember smashing a cupcake into Ed's face one time."

Mrs. Possible laughed.

**The Landing Bay – 1900 hours**

Kim and Ron waited in the landing bay of the base for Dr. Director. The two families had met together in the kitchen for Kim's birthday. There were not many presents but the cake was wonderful. Everyone was thankful that they were alive, well, and together. Kim and Ron now stood as the cavernous door to the landing bay slid open and a dark sleek hovercraft eased to a soft landing. Kim and Ron could see Dr. Director at the controls with Wade beside her. Hopping up and down in the window was a very excited naked mole rat.

The hatch to the craft slid open and a pink blur flew out the door and straight to Ron.

"RUFUS" yelled Kim and Ron together as Rufus jumped up on Ron and hugged him tight then leaped over to Kim and curled against her neck.

"Good little mole rat" Kim said as she petted him.

"Team Possible" they heard a voice say and they looked up and noticed Dr. Director standing there with Wade. Dr. Director pulled herself to attention and snapped a salute to the two teens. Kim and Kim jumped to attention and returned the salute.

"Kim, Ron, I am very proud of the job that the two of you have done in the past few days. You have conducted yourselves with courage, ingenuity and plain hard work." Dr. Director mentioned as she brought her hand down from the salute.

"Wade has filled me in on some points but I need a full report from the two of you."

Kim and Ron nodded.

"Yes ma'am, we can go to one of the meeting rooms." Kim said. "BUT, FIRST. I have a bone to pick with Wade here."

Kim strode sternly over to Wade with a scowl on her face.

"UH, Kim" Wade said sweating. "No hard feelings?" he asked meekly.

Kim stood in front of Wade with her hands on her hips. She then broke out in a grin and reached over to give Wade a kiss on the top of his head.

"Thanks Wade. You never stop rockin' " Kim said.

**  
**

"Well, Dr. Director, that is everything up till now." Kim mentioned finishing their report. They had left the landing bay and gone into one of the meeting rooms. Kim and Ron both gave full reports on what had happened.

"Well, done Team Possible. We know that the sabotage done the last time damaged the manufacturing facilities and the viruses that were planted in the computers destroyed much of their data. They located all of the monitoring devices so we only have a vague idea of what is going on. We do know that the missiles engines that you destroyed were to be used to spread the "zombie" juice as we have come to call it. You set them back quite some time. But they still are moving forward. We can't get in and they have control of too many officials. The only real chance we have now is to find an antidote. Kim, your father is good. But even with Wade's help he might not be able to produce an antidote."

Dr Director sighed and then looked back up at the team

"Someone has consented to help us. He is flying in as we speak. Apparently he was attacked by the same forces that you have been fighting. He was part of the group but his boss turned on him. He and his partner were able to escape, but his partner was badly injured. He made a deal, we take care of his partner, and he would give us all the help he can.

The group heard the landing bay doors open.

"Ahh, I think our guests in question has arrived. I think we should go meet them."Dr. Director suggested.

The four of them walked to the landing bay in time to see a battered and smoking hovercraft limping into the landing bay. The craft could barely remain aloft and finally settled to a landing.

Kim and Ron marveled that the craft was even able to fly.

The door opened and smoke billowed out of the door. A tall male figure came out of the smoke carrying limp female figure. Kim and Ron's eye bulged in shock. The figure's blue lab coat was burnt and torn in several places. Drakken limped from the smoke carrying the limp figure of Shego. Kim noticed that Shego's jumpsuit was covered in cuts and burns, she did not move.

Drakken shuffled forward and stopped directly in front of Kim and Ron.

He looked at them with pleading eyes, his voice never was so full of desperation.

"I'll do anything you say, ANYTHING! I surrender, just please, PLEASE, help her!"

* * *

Well, here it is folks. Sorry for the delay. Rich changed jobs and my job got real crazy. I still may not post as much. But business has improved. Thanks for all the thoughts and emails. I have a long road to walk, but have been down this road before. I'll make it. 


	7. Chapter 7 Lilypad

Chapter Seven - The Lotus Bloom - Lilypad

Base Infirmary

Drakken paced back in forth in the front room of the infirmary. He as dressed in medical scrubs taken from storage at the base. His face and hands covered in bandages. Dr. Director stood to the side with a sidearm scowling at the rouge scientist. Ron and Kim stood leaning against the sidewall watching Drakken. Mr. Stoppable and Mr. Possible stood on each side of the door leading to the treatment room where Dr. Possible and Mrs. Stoppable were working on Shego.

"Okay, Drakken, how you and Shego escaped in such record time is beyond me. But what HAPPENED?" Kim yelled.

Drakken stared down Kim but Kim didn't back down.

He deflated and sat down in a chair.

"We were broken out, we didn't escape. Synthodrones attacked the transport van just a few minutes after we left you two. These drones were not mine. They took us out of the van into a hovercraft. They took us to a base out in a desert somewhere is New Mexico."

Drakken sighed and covered his face then continued.

"We never met our benefactor. He only contacted us by secure email or by phone. His voice was always electronically changed. He asked us to do some research on some vile liquid. It could cause people to do strange things. I called it zombie juice. He wanted to know if there was anyway to create an antidote. Shego and I worked at it for a couple of days then just when we were making progress, the drones attacked us. Shego tried to fight them off but they had been designed to fight her. You saw the results. She was able to hold them off long enough for us to escape. I was looking for anyone for help. I contacted Betty there. She told me to come here and here I am."

Ron leaned over to place his hand on Kim's shoulder. Kim instinctively leaned into his touch placing her cheek on his hand and closing her eyes just for a moment.

Drakken grinned when he saw this. "Well Kim Possible and the buffoon is an item. It is a wonder that it took you two so long to realize it."

Kim frowned. "YOU KNEW!"

"Please!" Drakken scoffed. "That night the buffoon broke into the lab that night and Shego asked where Kim was. The buffoon here screamed that you weren't his girlfriend. You know, he was quite resourceful that night he and that robot defeated Shego and I. We both knew that it was a matter of time. That was the one thing I worried about when I sent 901 in. That you would realize your feelings for Ron before 901 could influence you."

"Did everyone in the world know except me." Kim moaned.

At that moment, Dr. Possible and Mrs. Stoppable came out of the treatment room. Drakken stood .

Mrs. Possible turned to Dr. Drakken. "Drew, she will be okay. I really don't know why. She should be dead, but those powers of hers are helping her heal herself. She has several broken ribs, a broken arm, a slight concussion, some burns on her back and some internal injuries I hope will be okay. She is resting now but wants to speak to you, Kim and Ron."

Kim and Ron followed Drakken into the treatment room and closed the door behind them. Shego lay on her stomach on a treatment bed. The lights had been turned down and only the lights around the bed were on. Her head was wrapped in a bandage, her arm was in a cast. Her eyes opened to see the three of them standing there.

"Dr. D." She whispered and raised her hand. "You pulled me out, you were clear to go, yet you came back for me."

Drakken grimaced then took the raised hand. "I couldn't leave my partner behind could I now. After all that we have been through?" He asked smiling.

Shego turned her head to see Kim and Ron standing there. Ron had his arm around Kim and Kim was holding his other hand in both of hers. Shego smiled that little smile that Kim and Ron had gone to know so well.

"So all the news reports were true, the princess and the buffoon finally made it."

Kim eyes simmered in slight anger.

"Don't you start too!"

Shego smiled and looked at Ron. "So, Stoppable, Possible is NOT your girlfriend huh?"

Ron laughed a little and rubbed the back of his neck.

"hey, hey well you know me a real kidder." He mumbled.

"Dr. D. Are you going to help them?" Shego asked Dr. Drakken.

He nodded, "Yes that was our deal. I will help them, and they will help you get well. Then we both will help them deal with the guy that did this to us."

The door opened and Mrs. Possible entered the room and walked over to where Shego lay. She started to check some of the bandages.

"Kimmie, Ronald. I am calling off the talk. I need to change some of the bandages. Shego needs her rest and so do you. She'll be here in the morning you can talk again then. Drew you may stay 5 more minutes, then you need to leave."

Kim started to protest until she caught the look from her mother.

"Yes, maam" Kim said meekly.

"Hmmm, just what I wanted to see, a submissive Kimmie." Shego murmured

Her smug face changed with a ripping sound.

YYEEEOOUUCCH! "Screeched Shego.

Mrs. Possible wadded up the large strip of tape she had just ripped off of Shego's backside.

Mrs. Dr. Possible had smiled at Shego.

"Be nice."

Ron pulled Kim close and gave her a kiss on the forehead as they walked down the hall. They had left everyone in the medical area and headed for the rooms they had chosen. The rooms were on the same hall as everyone else and across from each other. Kim sighed and placed her head on Ron's shoulder.

"Good night Ron"

"Good night Kim"

She tilted her head back and gave Ron a kiss, then turned and entered her room. She walked over to the drawers under the bed and pulled out a towel and a washcloth, then grabbed her tray of shampoo, body wash and other bath items. Kim turned the water on and entered the stream of water soaking her hair. She used the strawberry shampoo that Ron's liked so well. After rinsing out her hair, she washed down with her favorite body wash. She dried her hair and combed it into its fullness, putting it up in a ponytail. She exited the bath and grabbed a mission shirt that Ron had given her. They had not had the time to grab many clothes when they ran from the house and she didn't have any sleepwear. Ron had given the shirt to her thinking it would be big enough for a sleep shirt.

Kim sat down on her bed, then placed her legs under the covers. She reached up and turned off the lights as she curled up in her bed under the covers. Ron was in the room across the hall. He had given her a special good night kiss. Somehow, Kim could feel Ron's being near. She felt warm and the smell of Ron's shirt soothed her mind. She felt safe as she drifted off to sleep.

"Ah, Miss Possible. You are finally asleep."

Kim opened her eyes. She was lying on a mat in what appeared to be a room in an Oriental home. Sensei was sitting lotus fashion to the side of the room. Kim sat up as the cover slid off her. She bowed quickly from her position as best she could.

"Sensei, am I back at Yamanouchi?"

"Yes, Miss Possible, I sensed that you are troubled. I am here to answer those doubts you have."

Kim paused and touched her necklace. Her thoughts were of the events of the garage, the rush of power she felt.

"What happened at the house? I ..I…had Ron on my mind. He was fighting, as he never had before. Then Gill hurt Ron, then rage…for the first time, I felt a rage I didn't understand except that Ron had been hurt."

Sensei smiled.

"Your heart is true Kim Possible. Every time it is true to your feelings, your bond will be shared."

Kim smiled.

"Ron means everything to me now."

Sensei stood and bowed.

"Stoppable-sama holds a very special place for you in his heart. He wants to share so much with you and he needs to learn so much from you."

Kim stood quickly and returned the bow. Then she realized that she was wearing Ron's shirt. It was short and the neck was too large allowing a lot of shoulder to show. Her face started to redden.

Sensei smiled.

"Know this Kim Possible. The bond that you wear will save you both. Go in peace."

Sensei waved his hand as Kim lay back down and closed her eyes.

Kim sat up in her bed. She was back at the base. She looked at the clock next to her bed. It was 3:00 in the morning. She remembered Sensei's words. She touched the shirt she wore, then the necklace. She settled back under the covers. Her thoughts settled on Ron. She smiled and was soon back asleep dreaming happy dreams.

Ron stirred in his bed as light filled his room. He mumbled and pulled the pillow over his head to blot out the light. He rolled over facing the wall trying to go back to sleep. His eyes popped open as finger traced down his back. He rolled over quickly to see Kim sitting there. A tray sat on the stool, wonderful aroma's came from under the cover. He sniffed.

Bacon, eggs, toast, pancakes?

"Uh, KP?" he asked questionly.

"I got up early and thought I would cook you some breakfast." She said smiling.

Ron swallowed and glanced at the tray.

"Take a look master cook, now I kept you in mind and everything you taught me with each item."

Ron took the lid off the plate. The bacon was done, maybe slightly burned. The toast was just right. The eggs were slightly runny and the pancakes appeared to be just a little overdone.

Ron glanced over to see Kim looking at him hopefully.

"Ron, I really really tried hard."

Ron picked up his fork and tried one on the pancakes. Kim watched his face. She hoped for the best. She still had a lot to learn about cooking but this was the best that she had ever done. Ron took another bite and soon had polished off the entire meal.

Ron turned to look at his girlfriend. "Hmm, let's see on a scale of 1 to 10 I'd rate that about a 6."

"SIX?" Kim squeaked.

"Actually, an eight." He said smiling.

"YOUUUU." She shouted and tackled him on the bed. He grabbed her and flipped her over on the bed. Before she could say a word, his lips captured hers.

"Thanks, KP. Breakfast was great. One question what does the kitchen look like." He asked.

"Well." Kim started to say.

"Kimmie, WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE KITCHEN?" They heard Mrs. Possible scream.

Kim scrunched down. "oh boy."

Ron stood up.

"Don't worry KP, after a great breakfast like that I'll help you clean up."

Kim's eyes danced, "Then it's time for some sparring and a few lessons."

Ron groaned. He knew that after a sparring match with Kim he might need the attentions of Mrs. Dr. Possible.

Shego walked slowly down the hall. She hurt all over her body, but had to get up. She thought she would go crazy if she didn't get out of that room. Mrs. Possible was nice and a good doctor but her constant attention was a little overpowering. Drew kept checking in on her and that didn't help either. Shego heard yelling coming from down the hall and Mrs. Stoppable had told her that Kim and Ron were in the training room sparring. Shego knew she just had to watch that. Kimmie sparring against the buffoon? That would be the mismatch of the ages. Shego reached the door to the training center and quietly opened the door and stepped inside.

Ron moved to Kim's left. He had already kissed the mat several times that morning and had several bruises already. He did not intend to go down again soon if he could help it. Both of them were dressed out in gis and were circling each other.

"Come on Ron get your head in the game!" scolded Kim.

Kim moved quick as a snake a drove a punch into his chest followed by a leg sweep.

Ron gasped for air as his breath was driven from his lungs. The room then spun as his legs left the floor and he crashed to the mats with a thud.

"Ron? Ron?" Said a voice that sounded like it was at the end of a tunnel. He opened his eyes to see a concerned Kim kneeling over him.

"Hi Kim. Nice to see you. I enjoyed the trip you sent me on, although it did end rather quickly and painfully." Ron said grimacing.

"Roonn! Get up" Kim said laughing and poking him in the stomach.

"Okay here gimme a hand up." Ron said extending his hand.

"Oh Ron, You are such a goof." She giggled as she reached out with her hand to help him up.

The giggle turned to a shriek as Ron pulled her forward and planted his foot in her stomach. The room spun as he flipped her over his head to land with a thud on her back.

She shook her head to clear it and looked up to see Ron's face inches from her's.

"Fancy meeting you here." Ron said with a smile.

"Oh you so are gonna pay for that." Kim said. She rose up and gave Ron a quick peck on his nose. She then rolled over and snap kicked to her feet.

Ron flexed his back and flipped onto his feet. Kim was impressed. 'Where did he learn that move?' She thought.

Ron attacked with a punch that whispered through Kim's hair as she dodged to the side. Kim replied with a kick that meet thin air as Ron twisted to the side. He dropped to the mat and drove his foot around in a spin kick. Kim leaped to the air as his foot passed under her. Her feet came down where his chest should have been but all she hit was mat. She sensed that she should duck and did a split to drop to the floor. Ron flew over her in a flying kick to land on his feet. He spun to face Kim as she kicked to a standing position. They continued for several minutes not landing a blow to each other.

Shego stared in amazement. She had seen Kim knock Ron to the floor. Then the sucker trick Ron pulled on Kim to send her to the mat. The little peck on the nose followed. Then something seemed to change between the two of them. They moved faster, smoother than she had ever seen either one of them move. It was as if they could sense what the other was going to do. Ron was using moves that Shego had seen only Kim use and Kim was using unusual moves that only Ron would use. It was almost like a ballet, both moving in unison, dodging, punching and kicking yet never landing a blow. Shego sat down in a chair beside the door. 'I guess they have been practicing a lot together. If those two can ever get their act together like that they are going to hand someone their rear end in a basket.' She thought. She relaxed in the chair and continued to watch Ron and Kim.

Dr. Drakken, Mr. Possible and Wade were working in the main lab. Dr. Drakken pulled a memory stick from his case that he had retrieved from the wrecked hover car.

"All of my notes on the work I have done up to this point are here. I hope with what I have here and what the two of you can come up with we can make an antidote. I also have an idea. An old friend of mine is a genius at genetics. We need his help. He cut himself off from the world sometime back. An accident at his lab killed his wife and maimed him. If Kim and Ron could get to him with a letter from me, I am sure he would be willing to help."

"Another one of your power hungry friends, Drew?" Mr. Possible asked.

"No James, I mean Nicky from the conference in Augusta." Drakken told Mr. Possible.

"You mean Nicky O? I thought he was killed in that lab explosion just a few months after that conference." Mr. Possible exclaimed.

"He didn't die but he was badly injured. His wife was killed. He recovered and continued some of his work. If anyone can finish this antidote it would be Nicky."

Mr. Possible paused for a moment then nodded.

"Do you know how to get in contact with him?"

"Yes, I have an email I can use. Let's hope that he will answer." Dr. Drakken stated as he stood and stepped over to a computer on one of the lab tables. He typed a message into the computer then sent the message on its way.

"Well, the email will go through several addresses before it gets to him. He likes his privacy and makes sure no one can trace him. All we can do now is wait."

Dr. Director spoke up. "Is he as good as both of you say he is?"

Mr. Possible nodded. "Yes Dr. Director, he was the best at analyzing genetic material. If we can get him a sample of that goo and send Drew's notes with it, I am sure he can find the answer."

Ron stopped for a moment and raised his hands.

"Uncle! Let's take a break."

Kim relaxed and nodded, sweat poured from both of them. They had been sparring for nearly an hour now. Ron turned and retrieved two towels and two bottles of water. He handed Kim bottle of water and used one of the towels to wipe her face. He draped the towel around her neck and then wiped his own face. Kim smiled and took a gulp of water from her bottle. Ron turned his head back and drained his bottle. He dropped the bottle to his side and released a tremendous "buuuuurrrrrpppp oh yeahhhhhh".

"Gross, Ron, stop that, it's not good for you." She scolded.

"Where did you learn some of those moves? That combo you used with the leg sweep followed by the reverse kick? That hurt!"

"Sorry about that KP. Is your shoulder alright?" Ron asked.

Kim massaged her shoulder a bit.

"I'll be sore I'm sure."

"Here sit down a minute. Let me take care of it."

Ron led Kim over to one off the chairs at the far end of the room. She sat facing rearward and settled into the chair. Ron stood behind her and soon his hands were slowly working over her shoulder. Her eyes closed as she sighed. She felt the sore muscles relax as his fingers traveled down her shoulder. The soreness slowly ebbed away as he slowly worked over her upper arm and back.

"Ron you massage as good as you cook."

Ron leaned over.

"I bet your shoulder is not all that is sore after you took that little trip and landed some else."

Kim blushed remembering when Ron had jerked her off her feet and she found herself sitting on the floor.

"Well, I don't think you can massage there." She stated.

"Oh, come on Kimmie, let Stoppable massage there too." A voice said.

There was the sound of clapping to one side of them near the door. They spun to see Shego sitting in a chair beside the door. A pair of crutches was leaning against the wall at her side. She sat there with a tremendous smile on her face.

"What a performance, what a performance." Shego said teasing the two teens.

"Just how long have YOU be sitting there?" Kim asked with her hands on her hips.

"Well Kimmie, quite some time actually. Just in time to see you put Stoppable to the floor that time. Then I got to see him put you on your pretty little butt with that absolutely beautiful move suckering you into giving him your hand."

Ron smiled and bowed to Shego. Kim kicked him in the shin.

"Got nothing else better to do than spy on us?" Kim asked.

"Not, not really unless you count being interrogated by both your mothers as to why I have been trying to kill their children for the past few years. I'll tell you when those two decide to give you the third degree they would make the most hardened FBI agent proud." Shego exclaimed throwing up her hands.

"Don't we know." Mumbled both teens.

"Jinx, you both owe me a beer, but since neither one of you are old enough I'll take one of those bottles of water for now." Shego said smiling.

Ron stepped over, picked up a bottle of water, and gave it to Shego.

"So besides needing to get away from our moms and spying on us, what else is on your agenda?" Kim asked leaning against the wall.

"Oh, I don't know Kimmie. I thought I might come in here and see if I could catch the world famous Team Possible making out."

Both Kim and Ron's faces flushed red. "We don't make out." Kim hissed.

"Oh I bet." Shego laughed.

Drakken sat at the computer and reviewed the data that they had been going over that morning. So far, they had broken down the job in parts and had reviewed some procedures for starting work again. The computer beeped. He and Dr. Possible were working breaking down some of the goop while Wade was going over what they had accomplished up to now. He also was working on a way to manufacture the antidote when they had the full formula. Rufus helped Wade organize the papers. Tim and Jim worked on adapting the equipment to help make an antidote. Mr. Stoppable helped in everyway that he could. He was good at a computer so he entered all the data they were gathering.

Mrs. Stoppable walked in pushing a cart covered in plates.

"Lunchtime!"

Drakken spun around and wringing his hands came over to the cart.

"I can already tell where Ron learned to cook."

"You know his name?" Mrs. Stoppable asked.

"Oh yes of course, I just like pulling his chain with the name thing." Drakken explained.

"Well, for you hard working men, I have fried chicken, green beans, mashed potatoes and for dessert apple pie." Mrs. Stoppable announced.

Mrs. Stoppable passed out the plates as the men took a break from work to eat. They moved all their plates to a side of the lab where they were not working so that the food would not contaminate the work they were doing.

Kim, Ron and Shego were sitting in the dining area eating. Kim and Ron both ate well as they had not eaten a great deal over the past few days. Shego sat back and watched the two teens inhale their lunch.

"After watching you two spar then you both eat, I can see that you are rubbing off on each other."

Kim arched an eyebrow and asked "What do you mean…buuuuurp"

Kim quickly covered her mouth. "excuse me" she said quietly.

Shego smiled broadly, "Call it a hunch" then her face turned solemn.

"Ron, I heard what you did to Kim, and how you worked things out. I must say that I am impressed. Kim, you did good to hold on to yourself. I can imagine how that hurt. You two have been lucky. Both of you are royal pains, but I wanted to thank both of you for letting us stay here. For what is worth, you two are okay. Now let's work together to find out who did this to you, me and a bunch of other people. After that, gloves are off and back to normal. Deal?"

Kim and Ron sat back grinning. "Deal"

"Ok, now, back to the sparring room." Shego said smiling.

"Huh" the teens asked.

Shego stretched and smiled. "I may not be able to spar but I can work your butts off. Dr. D. is helping in the lab. Over the next day or so, I expect to see both of you in the training room each day at 6:00 am sharp. School's back in kiddies, I going to make sure you two will have some chance when you leave to face these dudes."

"6:00 am?" Questioned both teens.

"Uh huh, and if you are late, I might get mad. You know I get mean when I get mad." Grinned Shego as she stood, grabbing her crutches. She turned and limped out of the room.

"Ahh, KP, do you have the feeling the Shego is going to make Mr. Barkin look like a sissy." Ron mumbled. Kim just nodded.

Later.

Drakken was working at his computer when it beeped. He glanced up at his screen.

"James, James, come here." He shouted. "It's Nicky."

Mr. Possible ran up beside Drakken and glanced at the screen.

_Drew and James, I must say it was a pleasant surprise to hear from you after all these years. Drew, I have been following you over the years. I must say that I think you could find a better way to use your talents. James, I have been following you also. I heard you married that young woman who was in medical school. Oh course I have heard of your daughter. I would be honored to grant whatever assistance that you might need in finding an antidote to that vile liquid that is being used in such a horrid manner. I suggest that you sent Miss Possible and Mr. Stoppable here to my home and lab. Have them bring another sample of the liquid and the remaining data. The coordinates needed are in the attached data file. Please respond when they are leaving so that I may prepare to receive them._

James sighed in relief as he read the message.

"Dean, I think we are going to need Kim and Ron"

Mr. Stoppable nodded and left the room to get his son and Kim.

Kim was gasping for breath as she completed another lap of the training room. Ron's harsh breathing was right beside her. They had been working out under Shego for the last two days as they waited for a reply. Ron's comparison of Barkin and Shego was dead on. Kim would gladly take Barkin over Shego from now on. True to her word, Shego entered their room that they shared now. Shego had moved them to a single room on the same hall as the training room so the early morning festivities would bother none of the others. Bright lights and a banging trashcan had greeted them at 5:30 the following morning.

"Up Up Up. Time to get to work. I want both of you in the training room ready to go in 30 minutes." Yelled Shego.

Kim and Ron both groaned and buried their heads under the pillows. Shego grinned and picked up one bucket of water. "Einnie meanine minene moe." Ron yelled as the water hit him. Kim leaded from her bed.

"Sorry Stoppable, you lost the tossup that time. Next time it will be Kimmie's turn."

They both had dressed as quickly as possible and rushed across the hall. Shego ran them through calisthenics for the first hour. Then some practice with Bo sticks. Shego had a small breakfast ready for them. Then another hour of exercises. Then more sparring until lunch. After lunch was more practice with weapons, then more exercises. Supper came, then a final round of sparring. Kim and Ron took showers and collapsed into their beds, only to wake up the next morning in the same manner as before.

"OK, take a break." Yelled Shego.

"Yes, maam, permission to fall on my face maam." Ron mocked as he just fell forward to lie on the mat. Kim collapsed beside him and laid her head on his back.

Shego sat at the side of the room watching the two of them. They had accepted the punishment that she had been giving. Those two were something else. They fed off each other as naturally. Shego doubted they ever realized that they did it. They belonged together that is for sure. They were as ready as she could make them in just the few days she had to work with them. She did not reveal all of her fighting secrets to them. Some things she kept to herself, but she did give them some other pointers that she hoped would help. Ron's father had just come in and explained that they had received word from the other party. Kim and Ron needed to prepare to leave.

"Okay, class is over."

Kim sat up "What?"

Shego limped over with two towels and two bottles of water.

"Yeah, Mr. Stoppable just came in. That friend of your dads and Drew just sent an email. He wants to help. They are getting a hovercraft ready. You two are to get a shower and some rest while the rest of us get everything ready for you to leave. This friend has requested that you and Stoppable bring the samples and data to him. The coordinates are in Poland. So get moving, get cleaned up and get some rest. We'll come get you when it is time."

Kim and Ron nodded and headed for their room.

The landing bay lights were on. The black sleek hovercraft sat ready. Mr. Stoppable climbed down the steps and turned to Ron, who was standing beside the craft. Kim was there at with her arm around Ron's. The Possible's stepped up as all of them gathered at the door of the hovercraft.

"That's the last of the provisions son. The data disks are in the briefcase in the forward storage locker. The samples of the liquid are in the cooler in the other storage locker."

Mrs. Stoppable stepped to her husband's side and took his arm.

"Son, your mother and I wish to say how proud we are of you and Kim. You both have made decisions that many adults have never had to make. We hope that the two of you will continue to take care of each other."

Mr. Stoppable turned to Kim.

"Kimberly, we count you as the daughter we never had. Thank you for taking care of our Ronald."

Kim smiled.

"Thank you Mr. Stoppable, Ron means everything to me."

There was a small cough and everyone turned to see Drakken and Shego standing there. Shego stepped up without her crutches.

"Sorry for breaking up the sugary sweet stuff but before I gag I wanted to say something."

Shego stepped up in front of the two teens.

"You two be careful. Remember what I taught ya. Stoppable, you better take care of Kimmie here or I'll…"

Drakken coughed loudly.

Shego eyed Drakken quietly then turned to Kim.

"You princess, remember this guy is your partner and not a sidekick."

"You can count on it." Kim answered.

"and no kissy face until the mission is over, keep your mind in the game." Shego reminded them.

Shego gave Ron a little punch in the arm and pointed her finger at Kim. She then turned and walked back to stand beside Drakken.

"Well, I guess we better go." Kim suggested.

Kim turned to hug her parents and brothers. Ron gave his parents a hug. Mr. Stoppable came to shake Ron's hand. Dr. Director saluted the two teens as they climbed up the stairs and shut the hatch. The hovercraft lifted off softly and flew off into the evening.

As the doors to the landing bay shut, the parents turned and walked out of the room. Shego stood beside Drakken as they remained after everyone left.

"Ya think they got a chance of getting there and back, and ending this thing." She asked.

Drakken stood quiet for a moment then turned to look at her. "Yes, if anyone should know we do. I think they will do it. Let's get back to work."

Ron sat at the controls of the hovercraft as he activated the landing mode. The landing struts touched the cobblestones of the central courtyard, the rubber pads squeaked slightly as they slid across the stones. They were landing late at night in the courtyard of a large castle located a mountainous area of Europe. The battlements of the castle soared into the sky as the full moon had revealed the castle walls. They had watched in wonder as they approached the coordinates in the navigation computer. It looked like a scene from some old horror movie. Kim half expected to see Frankenstein or Dracula appearing out of the shadows of the courtyard. Ron stepped down the steps of the hovercraft and waited for Kim. They stepped up hand in hand to the front door of the main entrance. Torches burned on both sides of the main door as they approached. The marble steps leading up to the doors glistened in the moonlight. The doors swung open and bright light spilled into the courtyard. Kim and Ron caught the silhouette of a tall thin regally dressed man with a cane standing in the door.

"Good evening Team Possible, please allow me to welcome you to my home. I am Count Nicholai Vladimir Olafinski, your host. Welcome, welcome to Castle Sanktuarium."

* * *

Greetings one and all. Hope you liked chapter seven. We are already hard at work on chapter eight. Rich and I are planning a new fiction to come after Bloom. It will be special. 

As always, Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company. Rich and I own this fiction.


	8. Chapter 8 Stone Lotus

The Lotus Bloom - Chapter 8 – Stone Lotus

Kim and Ron stared at the figure in the door as he stepped back and bowed motioning them into the hall. Kim held on to Ron's hand as they entered the door. They stared upward to the large vaulted ceiling of the foyer. The floors were tiled, the walls were fitted stone. Flags hung at intervals from the walls, torches flamed from walls mounts but were accented by recessed electrical lighting. The teens turned to face their host. He appeared to be the same age as Drakken and Kim's father. His black hair was well groomed and pulled back straight. A widow's peak formed the front hair line. His nose was long and thin. His goatee beard was totally black and pointed. He wore an elegantly tailored black coat and vest. His grey pants broke slightly over well-shined shoes.

"Greetings Miss Possible, enchante', you indeed have your mother's beauty." The Count took Kim's hand as he bowed and lightly kissed her hand. Kim blushed slightly as she nodded unsure as to how to react.

The Count turned to Ron. "Mr. Stoppable, welcome sir, you are an extraordinary man to keep pace with Miss Possible." The Count snapped his heels together and bowed. Ron bowed slightly as he too clicked his heels.

"Count Olafinski, you honor us with your hospitality and your assistance and we thank you for allowing us into your home." Ron spoke without his normal accent and with a clear distinct voice.

The Count smiled. "Well, I must say Mr. Stoppable, I am pleased to find a young person such as yourself having such proper manners. I am not used to being greeted in such a gentlemanly way."

Ron smiled. "I thank you Count Olafinski, my family is originally from Europe. My grandfather made sure that I knew proper manners."

Kim was surprised. Ron was normally had the worst manners in the world. Now he was acting with perfect manners as if he lived that way all the time. She smiled at her boyfriend who seemed to find new ways to surprise and delight her each day. She felt a pride to see him standing there facing the Count seemly as an equal.

Ron bowed again with a flourish and extended an envelope in his hand.

"Dr. Drew Lipski and Dr. James Possible send their compliments in this letter explaining the progress they have made and the contents of the cases that we have brought with us."

The Count took the letter with a bow of his head.

"Thank you Mr. Stoppable. I will have Vincent gather your belongings and the materials and my housekeeper Frau Bluker will take you to your rooms."

Kim took Ron's arm.

"Count Olafinski, Ron and I have been through a great deal in the past number of days. I say I can do anything, but I would feel better if we were allowed to stay in the same room."

"Huppphhhhh" a voice said and a tall silver haired woman stepped from the darkness of a corner. Her Victorian highnecked dress was black and the disdain was plain on her face.

"Miss Possible, Mr. Stoppable, may I present Frau Bluker my housekeeper." The Count introduced the woman.

Frau Bluker stiffened her back and looked down her nose at Kim and Ron.

"A young lady should never share a room with a young man if they are not married." She said with barely covered distain.

The Count had been reading the letter given to him by Ron when he spoke.

"Frau Bluker, you WILL escort them to the Oak Suite. Their parents have requested in writing that the two of them be roomed together. YOU WILL respect those wishes. Need I remind you that these two young people have shared closer quarters than a guestroom and by all accounts they both have shown themselves to be responsible young adults."

Frau Bluker just snorted and turned away.

"Please follow me."

Ron turned to Count Olafiniski. "Count Olafiniski, we are tired that is true but we need to find the answer to this antidote as quickly as possible, when can we start with the work?"

The Count bowed toward the two teens. "But of course, all business. Very well, let us retire to my study so that you may tell me of the effects that you have witnessed. As we speak Vincent will take the materials to the lab."

Kim nodded. "If you don't mind Ron and I would like to handle the materials until they are in your lab."

The Count's eyes sparkled.

"I understand Miss Possible, Mr. Stoppable, from what communication I have had with Dr. Possible and Drew, the two of you have been dealing with this matter the most. If you will retrieve the materials I will escort you to the labs."

Kim turned to Ron who nodded. Ron took a couple of steps toward the door.

"Aiiighhh" he screamed when a tall dark visaged man stepped from the shadows. He was well over 6 feet tall. His grey black beard hid most of his face. Two grey eyes gazed back at Ron and Kim from beneath a prominent brow. A low growl came from gnarled teeth behind the beard.

"Vincent" The Count said sharply. "These are the guests I spoke to you about. They are to be treated with the upmost respect. You are to follow them to the craft in the courtyard. They will then give you their luggage. You will then take it to the Oak Suite. They will also retrieve a number of other items and follow me to my study and lab. You will meet us there when you are finished."

Vincent turned to the Count and bowed. He turned back to Kim and Ron and bowed gesturing out the door. Kim and Ron went back out into the courtyard to the hovercraft. Ron climbed back up into the hovercraft and passed Kim the bags that contained their clothes for the next few days. Vincent took the bags and stood to the side. Ron ducked back in and retrieved the data case and the case with the samples. These he passed to Kim and he slid down the handrails to the ground. He then turned and his hand on a pad on the side of the craft as he entered a number on a recessed keypad. The door folded back up into the craft and sealed.

"I sealed the craft with a level one security KP." Ron whispered to Kim. Kim nodded knowing that only the two of them knew the entry code. They would place their hands on the palm reader and then enter the code. Both had to be done at the same time to open the craft. Any forcing of the door would disable all the electronics. If someone tried to restart the craft at that point it would self-destruct.

Ron took the case containing the samples of the goo and motioned for her to head back to the main door. Vincent led off and turned to the right and up the stairs with their bags. Count Olafiniski met them at the door. The Count bowed as he closed the door.

"Please follow me." The Count headed straight across the large foyer. His metal tipped cane clicking on the stones as he walked with a pronounced limp.

"I am afraid I am not as mobile as the famous Team Possible. The lab accident that took my wife from me also nearly took my ability to walk."

The Count stopped at an ornate door; he pulled a key from his vest pocket, unlocking, and opening the door. It creaked and groaned as he pushed it open. Kim glanced over at Ron and rolled her eyes. Count Olafiniski motioned for Kim and Ron to precede him into his study. As Kim and Ron entered the room, they noticed many photographs and stuffed animals about the room. Lab equipment lay on some counters and bookcases covered the walls. A large desk filled a part of the room. Two large leather chairs faced the desk. The Count motioned for them to have a seat as he moved behind the desk. He pressed a button on his desk as he sat down.

"My lead research assistants will join us in a moment. Could you please place the cases on the desk?"

Kim and Ron placed both cases on the Count's desk as another door opened and two men in lab coats entered the room. They crossed the room and picked up the cases. The Count stood and motioned for the two teens to follow the assistants. Kim and Ron followed the men through the door into what appeared to be a very modern research lab. The assistants opened the cases and each pulled the contents out. A number of the staff came over and started to sort the data case. The vials containing the goo were taken by a number of other researchers to a set of lab tables. The Count turned to a rack of labcoats and put one on.

"If you will excuse me, I will assist my staff in this work. You are welcome to stay and watch."

Kim glanced at Ron. Everything seemed to be in place and going well. The training in the past couple of days had been very tough and she was very tired. Ron appeared to feel the same way. She crossed over to Ron and placed her arm in his.

"Thank you, Count Olafiniski. We would like to get some rest."

The Count nodded as Vincent entered the room from the study.

"Vincent will show you your room. Ring for service at anytime. You can then explore the castle at your leisure. Later I would be honored if you would join me for dinner. Please contact me at anytime for an update on our progress."

Ron took Kim's hand as he bowed to the Count.

"We would be honored sir."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim and Ron were waiting for the Count in his study. They had slept well the evening before, with breakfast served in their room as they rose to the morning light. They dressed in their mission clothes and started to explore the castle. They marveled at the sheer size of the structure. They had climbed a number of the towers and seen mountain vistas that astounded them. Soon they found their way to the lower section of the castle. They were walking down one of the hallways when Ron stopped to fix his shoe. He grabbed the arm of a nearby suit of armor as he lost his balance. The arm moved down as he hit the floor with a thud.

A section of the wall behind the suit of armor slid to the side.

"Ron, you goof, are you okay?" Kim giggled. Her emerald eyes grew wide as she saw the secret opening. Ron stood rubbing his head and turned to see the opening.

"Wow! A secret passage, let's take a look." Kim said.

"Ahhh… Kim it's dark, there might be spiders and bugs and more spiders." Ron whined.

"Come on Ron. Look this tunnel is clean so it's been used recently." Kim said grabbing his hand and dragging him into the opening.

Electrical lights at intervals lit the tunnel. At the end of the tunnel was a normal door. Kim and Ron approached the door quietly, Kim placed her ear against the door.

"I don't hear anything." She whispered.

Kim tried the doorknob and it opened easily. Florescent lights revealed boxes stacked on pallets. Kim approached one of the boxes and read the side.

"Those sunglasses. This guy is the Count on those commercials? Bonnie thinks this guy is delicious looking?" Kim asked no one.

"Reality check Kim. This guy looks like he has money. Remember how Bonnie treated me when I had all that money."

"Yeah, you're right there! Give a guy enough money and Bonnie would go for the biggest dork around." Kim laughed.

Ron stared at Kim.

"Oops…" Kim giggled. "I didn't mean for it to sound like that." She leaned over staring him in the face smiling. "She could also go for the greatest guy in the world when he had a lot of money."

Ron broke into a grin. "Nice save there KP. I got one question. What is this Count dude doing with these?"

Kim frowned. "I don't know Ron, but I'm getting bad vibes about this guy. Like twenty miles of bad road."

"Ahh… come on Kim. This guy has a neat castle and all the awesome stuff to go with it. Maybe these are freebees for being in the commercial. I really don't think we should ask him seeing as we had to sneak down here."

"Yeah, but let's keep a close watch on him." Kim suggested.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim walked at Ron's side as they entered the foyer of the castle. The count was just coming out of his study.

"Ah… Team Possible. I trust you had a restful night and enjoyed exploring the castle." The Count said with a smile.

Kim smiled. "Why yes we did Count Olafinski. Breakfast was wonderful and the views from the towers were amazing. How are the studies on the goo coming?"

Count Olafinski smiled and turned to Ron. "Mr. Stoppable, if Miss Possible always this single minded about the business at hand?"

"Like you wouldn't believe." Ron chided.

"Ron, how would you like to participate in a kung fu demonstation?" Kim asked with a smile.

The Count leaned back with laughter.

"Please Miss Possible, I am afraid I had a little fun at your expense. I can tell why the two of you are so successful at what you do. We have made some progress with the analysis of the substance. Here, come into my study, Frau Bluker just brought some milk and cookies for the two of you. Please join me in a snack."

Count Olafinski turned and returned to the door of his study.

Kim whispered under her breath. "You eat a cookie and I'll drink some milk. That way is either one has something in it the other will be okay."

Ron was about to question Kim when the look on her face silenced him.

They entered the study to find a service cart with the milk and cookies on it along with a coffee service.

The two teen each picked up a plate and put several cookies on them. They each took a glass of milk. The Count also took some cookies and a glass of milk as he fixed a cup of coffee. Kim took a bite of a cookie while Ron sipped his milk. The Count ate a cookie in one bite while pouring some milk into his coffee and proceeded to drink it.

"Please forgive me. Frau Bluker tells me I like my milk with my coffee. She is of the opinion that coffee is to be partaken black."

Kim smiled as she nodded to Ron. "No big Count Olafinski. My parents both drink a lot of coffee. I am used to it."

Kim and Ron ate a number of the cookies and finished off with the glasses of milk.

"Thank you for trusting me Miss Possible." The Count said.

"What do you mean?" Kim asked.

"Miss Possible, both of you arrived here not knowing me at all. You both have been through a great deal and betrayed by many around you. I noticed that you nibbled at your cookie while Mr. Stoppable only sipped his milk. It was only after I ate that both of you had your snack."

Kim bowed her head. "I apologize it we have offended you Count Olafinski. It's just that…."

The Count help up his hand. "As you would say Miss Possible. No big. If I were in your place I am sure I would be doing the same."

Kim smiled. "Thank…." Kim stopped talking as the room started to swirl. She turned to Ron. He was trying to stand, but fell to the floor. His milk glass shattering on the stone floor. She turned to the Count who was smiling at her. "You…" Kim slid out of the chair and collapsed next to Ron.

The Count stood and walked around to stare at the two teens. "QED" He snarled. "Your little self tour of the castle took you places that you didn't need to go. Well, we shall now place you where there will be no more tours."

The Count tapped his cane on the floor and the door to the foyer opened. Vincent came in the door and waited.

"You know what to do and where to take them." The Count ordered.

Vincent smiled as he bent down to pick up the two teens.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim smelled moisture, dampness, mildew. She opened her eyes to see damp stones covered in moss. Her head pounded as she shut her eyes in pain. She raised her hands to her head. The rattling of chains caused her to open her eyes. Her wrists connected by manacles. She rolled over to hear the rattling of more chains. Her eyes followed the walls to glance at her legs. Her ankles were covered by leg irons and connected by a short chain.

"Ohhhh, my head." She moaned.

"KP!" Ron's voice called.

Her emerald eyes flew around the room. "RON!"

"KP, you okay?" his voice called. "Ow! KP, word of caution. Don't talk too loud, not good for the head."

Kim got up and shuffled over to the door. The chain between her leg irons and her wrists was connected by a short chain. When she stood she had to bend over slightly to be able to walk. A heavy iron door covered the entrance to the room. There was a small drop down window apparently so food and water could be passed to the occupant of the room. There was a hole in the wall with bars in it. Ron's face appeared at the hole.

"KP, you okay in there?" He asked. Kim could hear the rattling of chains on his side and assumed he was chained as well.

"Yeah, other than being trussed up like a turkey and having a headache that would stop Godzilla, I am okay." She answered.

Ron saw Kim's face appear in the hole. Her hair was disheveled and there was a smudge of dirt on her face but she looked wonderful to him.

"What'cha say there KP? Got bed head there?" He asked smiling.

Kim smiled. "Seen yourself in a mirror there lately Ron?"

"Nope." Ron answered. "Apparently our accommodations lack some amenities. I believe we need to complain to the management and get a refund."

Both doors to the cells opened and a number of synthodrones entered.

"Agggh" Ron screamed as the drones grabbed him. Kim tried to fight but the chains held fast as the drones grabbed her and picked her up. The drones carried the two to a central room where two large wooden X's stood on one side of the room. The drones carried the two teens to the X's and released the chains only to refasten the teens to the manacles set into the wooden beams. When they stepped back Kim and Ron were spread eagled on the wooden beams. The drones stepped back revealing the Count standing there with Vincent.

"Well, well, well, just where the two of you need to be: On display."

"Okay, how'd you do it? We are sure you are going to tell us." Kim growled.

"Ah but of course, my friend Senor Senor Senior mentioned that I should tell you exactly how I did it." The Count said as he approached Kim.

"QED, quite easily done. I suspected that you two would be suspicious so I added a binary drug to our snack. You had to eat both the cookies and drink the milk for the drug to take effect. The heat of the coffee neutralized the drug in the milk so I could eat and drink right with you with no effect."

"You won't get away with thi…." Kim started to say.

"SLAPPP"

Kim's teeth rattled from the slap she received from the Count. A small dribble of blood dripped from her mouth as she turned her face back to the Count.

The Count stood before her, glaring while putting his glove back on. "You will speak when asked a question and given permission to speak you little wench. Look around you. I have plenty of toys here that I am sure would make you voice some opinions.

Kim glanced around the room for the first time. It was a room out of a medival movie. Old torture devices abounded. There were two racks, an iron maiden, hanging cages, upright whipping posts, an iron chair, a brazier of hot coals, and other implements straight out of some old horror movie.

"Leave KP alone." Ron shouted.

"AHHH, Mr. Stoppable with the fine manners." The Count's fist connected with Ron's stomach, then his face.

"The same goes for you. Speak when spoken to."

Ron's head bobbed back and forth. Then he raised his head glaring at the Count.

The Count turned and indicated a camera on the wall.

"I plan to make a broadcast soon. But first I have a friend to help prepare you for the show." The Count tapped his cane on the floor and a figure stepped out of the darkness. Kim took a breath in.

"Well, Kimmie, it does my heart good to see you where you belong." Bonnie said as she stepped from the darkness.

Bonnie stood in front of Kim. She then threw a punch that snapped Kim's head back. Bonnie winced.

"Ohhhh. You are right Kim. It's does hurt to punch someone without gloves, but it makes me feel soooo gooooddd."

Bonnie stepped over to Ron.

"Well, well, well, Stoppable the loser, had me going there for awhile. You know, I got in big trouble because of you. My punishment well, I owe you more that this!"

Bonnie kicked Ron's midsection with a blow that drove the air from his lungs. He hung gasping for a few moments.

The Count tapped his cane again and Bonnie smiled as she stepped back.

"The Count has shown me how to use all these wonderful little toys. Hey Kimmie, I am looking forward to making you a couple of inches taller."

Bonnie cackled her laugh and sauntered out of the room.

The Count turned to Vincent who was standing to the side.

"Prepare the broadcast."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wannaweep Base

Dr. Possible and Mr. Stoppable were finishing off their chocolate cake while Mrs. Stoppable cleared the table. Tim and Jim were washing the dishes as they loaded the dishwasher. Mrs. Possible was checking out Shego.

"I wish I understood your healing powers or had a way to harness them. It is truly incredible. You have healed in three days from injuries that would have kept a normal person in bed for several weeks."

"Tsst," Shego shrugged. "Just part of being me."

The TV showing the news flared with static and then cleared on a grim shadow..

"Greetings my friends. This message is to the world and to the families of Team Possible."

Everyone in the room gathered in front of the TV.

"I would like to show you all the hopelessness of hindering my plans."

The camera revealed a sight that caused the mothers to scream. Shego closed her eyes and shuddered. Drakken stared at the screen. "Oh no." He whispered.

The scene on the screen revealed Kim and Ron hanging by their wrists from two wooden X's. Both of them had apparently been beaten, though both were conscious. Kim's clothing was stained with mud and grime. A bruise was growing on the left side of her face. A dribble of dried blood ran down her chin staining her top. Her bare midriff was scraped and reddened. Ron's face was also bruised and his clothing soiled with mud and grime.

The voice continued.

"As you can see I have two guests. I defeated them quite easily. When I finish "entertaining them" I am sure they will make wonderful additions to my personal slave staff. Soon my final plans will start and there is nothing you can do to stop me."

The broadcast ended. Mrs. Possible slid to the floor weeping, Mr. Possible holding on to her.

"My baby, my poor baby." She wept.

Mrs. Stoppable had fainted into her husbands arms. Dr. Drakken stood to assist Mr. Stoppable as he lay his wife down.

No one noticed Shego stand and stride from the room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim and Ron lay on the floor of their cell. The drones had been quite deliberate in "preparing them" to be moved to their cell. The preparation had been not quite a full beating but not far from it. They both were back in chains and could barely move. Bonnie had been there, coaching the drones.

"Oh Kimmie, if everyone could see you now. My, my, just where you and the loser deserve to be, in the mud and grime on the floor. Oh, by the way the Count has two nice injections ready for you when he returns. You will both serve his every wish. I am to be his personal assistant. That means I will be your boss. Oh we are going to have so much fun."

Bonnie turned and slammed the door to the cell. The drone locked the door as Bonnie strode away laughing. They both lay on the damp muddy floor of the cell. They moved slow as to not overtax their bruised bodies.

Ron stood and extended his chained hands to Kim. Kim smiled as she took his hands and pulled herself to a standing position. She shuffled over to the door and glanced out the small window of the door. There were a number of drone guards as well as a number of zombied human guards. Bonnie had disappeared.

Ron shuffled over to the single bed hung from the walls and sat down. He glanced around their dark, dank room.

"Yep, definitely going to complain to the auto club. We requested a double and they gave us a single and housekeeping has really been falling down on the job."

Kim giggled. She could count on her daily dose of Ronshine. Leave it to Ron to find some way to make a funny comment even in a bad sitch.

"Kim have you seen Rufus or the Kimmunicator?" Ron asked.

Kim shook her head.

"I haven't seen Rufus since we left the room after breakfast this morning. They took the Kimmunicator."

Keys jangled as the lock to the door clacked open. The door groaned as it opened. Kim and Ron stood as a number of synthodrones entered the room. They approached the two teens and grabbed them. Kim and Ron tried to fight them but the chains gave them little chance. The teens were carried into the main room. Kim gasped as she realized where they were being taken. The two racks had been readied. Soon both teens were stretched out full length on the racks. Vincent smiled as he glanced down at them. He pressed a button and the ropes tightened slightly.

Kim felt her arms lift off the rack table slightly as she was stretched. She took in a slight breath. There was no pain yet, but she had no doubt that as the ropes tightened more that the pain would come. Then came the sounds of shouts and screams. Small explosions were heard and it sounded like they were getting closer. Then there was silence. Vincent glanced around the room then shrugged his shoulders to the drones in the room. His hand reached for the button to tighten the ropes some more.

The door to the room exploded across the room. Green flame incinerating the door before it reached the other wall. Three drones were cut to pieces by plasma blast before they could turn around. Shego strode into the room.

"Knock knock." She said gaily.

Vincent sneered at her and reached for the rack controls. Shego raised her hand and fired two blasts of plasma. The glow blasts cut the ropes binding Kim and Ron's arms, releasing them.

Shego glared at Vincent.

"I think the Possible and Stoppable are quite tall enough, besides if anyone has earned the right to put them in pain, it would be me."

Vincent glared back and smiled.

"Well green lady, I am sure that the specials drones will finish the job this time."

Ron sat up and released his feet. He slid off the rack and ran over to Kim. He released her feet and pulled her into a hug. She sighed as she returned the hug, she then swung her feet off of the rack and stood at Ron's side, smiling to him as he was smiling to her.

"Time to ROCK" They said together.

Shego faced the drones in the room as they approached. Her plasma blasts fried a number of them into steaming pools of liquid. Yet others continued to come forward. A number of zombied people joined the fray. Shego turned her plasma up to full power. Just as she fired Kim knocked her hands to the side. The misdirected blast struck the wall next to the citizens and sent them sprawling. Shego turned and threw a punch at Kim.

"Why'd you do that?" she screamed.

Kim ducked the punch and kicked Shego in the stomach.

"These people can't help themselves, don't hurt them." Kim hissed.

"DON'T HURT THEM? WHAT DO YOU THINK THEY ARE TRYING TO DO TO US? You mean I have to handle them with care? I don't do that!" Shego hissed back.

"Well, you will have to." Kim shouted

"Ahh, Ladies?" Ron asked

"WHAT?" they both snarled staring at each other.

"We got problems." Ron pointed to the door where drone after drone was entering the room.

All three leaped to the attack. The Lotus Blade appeared in Ron's hand. Shego put her hand through two drones as Ron sliced two more in half. Kim did a cartwheel across the room where she kicked one drone one way and the second to opposite direction. A third drone attempted to grab her by her arm. She flipped over the drone and threw it at Shego, who sliced it with her hands. Ron jumped to her side and stabbed another as it reached for Kim.

Shego turned to face three more drones. Her smile spread across her face as she slashed the first one. But her claws bounced harmlessly off of the drone. She took a step back and fired a plasma blast at it. The drone swatted the plasma blast to the side effortlessly. Shego threw another punch this time with her glove energized. The drone caught her arm in it's hand and lifted her off of the floor. Shego found herself hanging face to face with the drone.

"Oh, no, not again." She thought.

Kim and Ron heard Shego scream and they turned to see Shego being hurled across the room toward them. Shego struck the wall above Kim and Ron and fell to the floor at their feet. She rolled over groaning.

"Owww my head. LOOK OUT!"

Ron ducked a blow from one of the approaching drones. He spun low and cut the legs off of the drone causing it to dissolve into a pile of mush. Kim hit one drone and grabbed it's arm. She spun in a circle and hurled the drone across the room. All of the drones in the room stopped for a moment then turned to grab the swords, battleaxes and spears hanging on the walls of the dungeon room.

"Uh, Ron we've got a problem" Kim mentioned. She started to back up and soon both of the teens were back to back standing over Shego. The drones encircled the three of them and prepared to close for the attack.

Kim felt Ron's back against hers. His warmth, his prescence reassured her.

"Ron" she said.

"Yeah KP?"

"You mean everything to me." She murmmered as the drones approached.

"Back at ch'a KP." Ron stated.

Kim felt at peace. If she were to die here and now, she would die at Ron's side. Ron could feel Kim at his back. His heart had flown at her statement, and he had meant his reply. He was at peace as he settled his mind and pulled the full force of the Lotus Blade forth. If he were going down, he would do it protecting Kim.

Kim felt the surge of power from Ron and somehow knew that Ron had called on the power of the Lotus Blade. She collected her thoughts and thought of Ron, the drones, the kiss at the prom. She felt a rush of power similar to the one she felt the night in the garage, yet many times more powerful. She glanced down at herself and realized that she was covered in a pale blue light. The same light she had seen cover Ron. She thought of needing a sword as she noticed the armed drones getting closer.

Kim felt movement at her neck and she glanced down. Her eyes grew wide as she watched her necklace change into a metallic liquid and flow down her arm. The liquid reached her right hand and started to form a short sword. It was similar to the Lotus Blade only shorter. The room started to fill with a brilliant blue light. The drones stopped approaching and actually stepped back. Shego's eyes grew wide as she saw the sword form in Kim's hand. Both of the teens were enveloped with the blue light.

Kim was wondering what was going on when she heard Ron say "KP?" Then she realized he had not said a thing but she had heard him in her mind. She spun the sword in the hand realizing that somehow she now knew how to use it like Ron could use the Lotus Blade. She felt all his training, all the work, his true gift in the use of the blade.

Ron felt the rush of power from Kim. He felt all of her love, all of her experience and all of her abilities. He made several kung-fu moves. It seemed that he now knew 16 styles of kung-fu, and he could do them as naturally as Kim did.

"Hey, KP, this is badical, I've got your mad fu skills." His thoughts told her.

"Back at you ninja boy, I can deal some serious action with this sword." Her thoughts went out to him.

"Ready for some real teamwork there KP?" he asked.

"BOOYAH" She told him.

The two teens stood upright and faced the surrounding drones. They moved as one as the paired swords moved to ready positions and their other hands beckoned the drones to bring it on.

----------------------------

Yori and Hirotaka had not left Sensei since the day he pronounced that Ron had drawn the blade. He had then turned and assumed a lotus position in front of the shrine to the blade and had meditated since then. He had not eaten or had anything to drink.

The two students felt a change in the atmosphere of the room. It was then that they saw what appeared to be a stone lotus flower rise from the glowing pool of water in the shrine altar. The flower rose until it cleared the shrine, then slowly opened and bloomed before their eyes. The room filled with light and the air felt charged with electricity.

Sensei's eyes opened as he stared at the stone bloom before him. His voice came forth clear yet charged with emotion.

"The Bloom is reborn, the bond has been made. The Blade and the Bloom are one again."

-----------------------------------

The Castle Dungeon

The two teens stood as the light around them disappeared. Their eyes gleamed as they stood side by side, as they always had. The drones started forward raising their weapons to attack. Kim and Ron exploded into action. Shego watched as Ron somersaulted across the room, leaping and dodging as she had seen Kim do time and time again. Kim attacked with her sword using the blade as if she were born with it. Drone after drone fell to their attacks. A drone rose behind Kim and drew back to deliver a blow that would decapitate her. Ron glanced at Kim and she drove her blade backwards without looking to slice open the drone. She made the move with seamless grace and without a second thought. She noticed another drone throw it's battleaxe at Ron from behind him. He immediately performed a perfect split. The axe passed harmlessly over his head. He performed a snapkick and leaped to his feet, a move Kim had developed in private the week before. He grabbed the axe out of the air as it passed over him. He spun and hurled the axe back at the drone who had thrown it. It cleaved the head from the drone and buried itself in a wooden beam behind it. Soon no drone remained in the room.

Kim and Ron stood barely out of breath. They stopped as they stared about the room. They noticed no drones remained. Kim approached Ron as he moved her direction. They soon faced each other. They spoke together as they held each other's free hand. They remembered what Yori had said that day in the park.

"At the time foretold, the bond of the Lotus will come and the two will fight as one as they have never fought before."

Ron smiled as she released Kim's hand to cup her cheek.

"Kim, it was like I could see out of your eyes and I could do all your awesome moves."

Kim smiled as she stretched out her hand that held the sword. The sword morphed back into the metallic liquid as it returned to grace her neck and form the necklace. Ron did the same with the Lotus Blade.

"I know what you mean Ron." She said smiling.

Shego sat up from her position on the floor with Rufus on her shoulder. He had stayed with her during the fight. Now he jumped down and ran to jump up on his owner.

"This little guy found me when I got here. He led me straight to you. I don't know what just happened but I always wondered about the other sword that should have been paired with Ron's blade. Now I know."

Kim turned to Ron.

"We have to stop the Count. He was heading for Middleton when he left here. That was hours ago. He is probably there by now."

Ron knelt down and helped Shego to her feet.

"Can you walk?"

Shego nodded.

"Yeah, let's get out of here."

The two teens helped Shego up the winding staircase to the ground floor of the castle. Just as they entered the Grand Hall Ron felt danger and shoved Kim and Shego back into the hallway. He then flung himself forward in a roll. The broadsword blade clanged against the stone of the doorway. Vincent hefted the huge blade again and advanced toward Ron. The Lotus Blade ignited in Ron's hand. The huge man swung again as Ron parried the blow. The two blades clanged together in a shower of sparks. The sheer force of the blow knocked Ron to his knees. He pushed back forcing Vincent back a step. Ron slung his blade at his attacker who blocked the blow. Kim and Shego watched from the door of the hall as Vincent and Ron traded blows. For some reason Kim thought the scene looked straight out of some old movie. As Vincent heaved his blade into the air again, Ron raised his hand palm outward. A blast of blue light knocked Vincent across the hall to slam into a bookcase. The force of the blast shattered the wood and the case collapsed upon the unconscious man.

Kim ran to his side.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, let's ace this place, we got a score to settle." He said standing.

Kim, Ron and Shego exited the castle through the front door. Shego's one-man hovercraft was beside Kim and Ron's.

"You two go ahead. Twice is enough for me." She said at the two teens, sitting on the steps.

"AAAARRRRGGHHHH" a scream sounded across the courtyard as Bonnie leaped from a open door and jumped on Kim. Kim rolled with the blow and sent Bonnie sprawling across the stones of the courtyard. Kim jumped to her feet to face her.

"You two think you're gonna stop him. HAHA, no way losers. He will be the master of all, and when he is finished with you, ohh boy." Bonnie sneered as she advanced on Kim.

"EEEKKKK" Bonnie squeaked when a firm hand grabbed her by her collar of the cheer uniform. The hand lifted her off her feet where she hung kicking and screaming. She turned her head to see the smiling face of Ron Stoppable.

"Let me go you moron or I'll get the Count and Gill to do a special job on you." She screamed.

"Hey Bon Bon, I think you need to cool off." Ron said as he took a number of steps across the courtyard to the fountain that was on the edge of it. The fountain was not running and a thin sheet of ice had formed over the still water.

"Where are you taking me you lose……eiiiieeeeeee"

KERPLOSH

Bonnie screamed as she hit the water. She tried to stand but slipped on the slimy bottom of the fountain. She screeched as she fell back into the water.

Kim giggled at Ron as she turned to Shego.

"You coming with us?"

"No way, Kimmie. I'll be heading back to the base. This is your fight." Shego said as she stood limping toward the two teens.

"Thanks Shego." Kim said. "I knew there was some good in you."

"OH, GROSSS. Wash your mouth out." Shego sneered. "I am just helping take out the competition. I'll deal with you two at a later date."

Kim just nodded. "Uh huh. Well, see you later."

She turned to Ron. "Let's go Ron. We got a job to do."

Ron stepped up to the hovercraft and opened the door. Kim climbed the steps and disappeared into the hovercraft. Ron turned and gave Shego a thumbs up. Shego repeated the motioned then waved him away. Ron turned and climbed into the craft and the motors started. The hatchway closed and the craft sat humming. The sound of the engines increased and the craft rose into the air. It spun in mid-air and vanished into the horizon.

Shego limped by the fountain on the way to her own craft.

"Wh…wh..where are are tho….tho…se loo…loo..sersss" Bonnie stammered out. She was barely able to talk through her shivering. Shego kept walking by only to give Bonnie a shove back into the fountain. Bonnie was barely able to make a sound as she hit the water again.

"Cool off some more little girl, word of advice. I would not get on Kim and Ron's bad side." Shego growled.

Shego climbed into her craft and took off.

Bonnie slowly crawled from the fountain and slowly stumbled shivering to the front door of the castle. Ice hung from the trim of her uniform. "This is s..s…so wrong!"

* * *

Kim Possible and the gang are owned by the Disney Company. Rich and I own this story. 


	9. Chapter 9 White Lotus

Chapter 9 The White Lotus

Wannaweep Base

James Possible leaned against the steel wall in a far corner of the landing bay. The main lights were dim with small maintenance lights adding to the weak illumination. It had been just a couple of days since they had seen the Count's video on the TV. Anne Possible had calmed herself after a few minutes after the video. The sight of their only daughter, beaten, bruised and left hanging for the world to see had affected both of them deeply. Anne had then stepped over to help Mrs. Stoppable as Mr. Possible had left the room. Mrs. Stoppable had regained consciousness after a few minutes and clung to her husband weeping. The sight of their son had been hard on both of them. Tim and Jim had disappeared to their room, locking their door. When Mrs. Possible approached the door, she could hear them talking quietly, planning some device to get back at the Count. Drakken had left the kitchen area and returned to the lab to continue his work. Shego had disappeared in one of the single person hovercraft, leaving a note on the door to the landing bay.

"_Kimmie and Stoppable are in trouble. I am going to try to help. If I make it, I will be back, we still have a deal. If not, tell Dr. D it's been fun_."

Dr. Director and Wade had retreated to the communication center to scan for her craft as well as Kim and Ron's. Dr. Director watched as Wade relentlessly scanned satellite after satellite. The young tech genius's hands flew over the keyboard so fast that you could barely hear the keystrokes. Betty scanned the airwaves for any signal from Kim, Ron, or Shego. She closed her eye for a moment, remembering the video feed she had seen. She then remembered what she had told her assistant that time in the command truck.

"Terri, I feel like I have just sentenced those two wonderful young people to their deaths." She spoke under her breath, "Kim, Ron, if you somehow make it out of this, if you two work your somehow work your magic again, I'll see to it that you get a vacation you will never forget."

Dr. Director thought of how Kim and Ron had survived the first part of the mission. Through explosions, assaults and many dangers, the two of them had come out with only a few bruises. Now from the looks of the video, they were in the biggest trouble of their lives. She could only hope that their luck and skill would hold out.

James now stood, days later, in the darkness of the landing bay when two soft hands came down on his shoulders. He wiped his face and turned to see the concerned eyes of his wife.

"James, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing." He mentioned with forced gaiety.

"James Possible, don't pull that macho deal with me. Tell me what is wrong." Anne said sternly.

Mrs. Possible stared back into her husband's eyes as he turned back to her. She saw something she never thought she would ever see: a broken spirit. This man who was always so strong, always ready to face whatever life placed before him, was lost in grief.

"Anne, I tried to be a good father. I tried to protect her. I wanted to keep all the boys away from her. Then Ron came along. I always trusted Ron, even though I joked with him. Now of all the times she has been on these missions… Of all the times, I have had to worry about her going off on a date with a boy. One of the times I really contribute to one of her missions, I send her off into a trap. A trap that …that gets my beautiful daughter captured, beaten and who knows what else."

He stopped for a moment and turned away from his wife trying to hide the tears that were forcing their way out. Mrs. Possible turned him back to face her, her own tears streaming down her face.

"James, you look at me. You didn't know. We didn't know. We all were trying to help. However, Kim and Ron knew the dangers. We can only hope that the two of them deal with the situation. Shego said she was going to help, maybe she can. Right now, we can only hope. And remember anything is possible for a Possible."

Mr. Possible nodded as she pulled him into a hug.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron sat at the controls of the hovercraft as it sped through the morning sky. After taking a sponge bath in the bathroom on board, he had changed into clean mission clothes from a supply on the craft. 'At least I smell better.' he thought. Most of the grime from the dungeon had come off, but it would require a nice, long shower complete the job. Kim was in the rear of the craft now changing clothes and cleaning up. He leaned forward to check the navigation computer when two soft hands came down on his shoulders. Ron slid back into his seat and spun it to the side. Kim slid into his lap, putting her arm around his neck. She pulled his face to hers as she gazed at the freckled face. There was one bruise under his right eye courtesy of the Count.

"I've got suggestion Ron."

"What's that, KP?"

"Next time we get an invite from a Count, Baron, or Lord, we decline." Kim stated firmly.

"Yuck, Counts. Pbbbbbbttttttt!" Rufus said, popping out of Ron's pocket and then blowing a big raspberry.

"What's the plan, KP?" Ron asked.

"I guess we need to contact Wade." Kim reached down, took the extra Kimmunicator out of the storage box, and activated the device. They had to wait a couple of moments until their tech guru answered. The screen came on to a joyous Wade.

"Kim, Ron, you're okay!" he beamed. There was sound of cheering in the background, the camera slew to the side.

"Kimmie, Kimmie-cub" exclaimed the elder Possibles as their faces filled the screen. The twins were jumping up and down in the background. "Hi, sis!" The camera pulled back showing all assembled. The Stoppables leaned in.

"Ronald, son. Are the two of you okay?" They asked.

Kim smiled.

"We are a little bruised up, but other than that, we are okay."

Mr. Dr. P's face turned brilliant red, his anger evident.

"If I ever get my hands on Nicky, I'll make death by black hole seem pleasant. Kimmie, what happened?"

Kim smiled into camera.

"Shego showed up and helped us escape. Mom, I think she is on the way back to the base. She got beat up bad again. Take good care of her. We owe her a lot."

Dr. Director leaned in.

"Kim, Ron, I can't tell you how good it is to see you well. When can we expect you back here at the base?"

The two teens paused for a moment and did not answer.

Dr. Director caught their hesitation.

"You ARE coming back here aren't you?"

The occupants of the room were quiet as they waited for Kim and Ron's answer. The two mothers's grabbed the hands of their husband's when they noticed their children looking at each other then turning to the screen.

Kim spoke up.

"We aren't returning to the base. We are heading straight for the Space Center."

Mr. Possible stepped forward, his face filling the screen of the Kimmunicator.

"Kim Possible, now both of you need to return to this base immediately. You are both injured and probably need medical care. Then we can to make plans for our next move."

Kim sighed as she spoke to her father.

"I'm sorry Dad, but Ron and I have already decided to head straight to the Space Center. The Count is not going to wait for us to have a plan and we have no doubt that he has already or will find out soon that we have escaped. When he does he will do everything he can to finish his act of infamy ahead of time. Those missiles at the center have to be stopped… HE has to be stopped. We are going in."

Dr. Director spoke up.

"Team Possible, when he finds out you have, escaped he will be expecting you. You will not have much of a chance."

Ron's face moved next to Kim's.

"We know, Dr. Director, but we have a score to settle and besides, Kim and I have a few surprises for the Count too."

"Ron, what do you mean by that?" Mr. Stoppable asked.

"Just watch whatever cameras you have at the center, Dad. Let's just say that Kim and I have grown closer than we have ever been or hoped to be." Ron answered.

Dr. Possible's face started to turn red.

"And it is not what you think, Mr. Dr. P." Ron added.

Kim turned the screen toward her.

"Daddy, we also found the antidote to the goo. We grabbed several spray cans of it as we left the castle. We are transmitting the formula now. You should be able to manufacture it very quickly. We hope that all of you understand, but this is what Ron and I have to do. Some things have happened lately that show the two of us just how well Ron and I can rock in life and on this mission. Please understand. Daddy, the main thing you can do now is make the antidote and get it out to as many people as you can. If you really want to help, just get the antidote out. We are signing off now. We love you all. Goodbye."

Kim turned off the Kimmunicator and the screen went blank.

Wade typed several commands into his computer, then shook his head.

"She's not answering. The Kimmunicator is on; she is just not answering."

Mr. Possible stood and stepped out of the room, heading for the lab. Drakken was working there as he entered.

"James."

"Drew."

"I heard over the intercom."

"Then you know what we have to do."

"Indeed I do, ready?"

"Like I never have been before."

The two scientists turned and started to work.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim put the Kimmunicator in the pocket of her pants. She lifted her hand and touched Ron's face. His face broke out into a grin. "S'up KP? What's the plan?"

Kim slid out of his lap to the seat beside of him.

"Ron, what happened back at the castle showed me why we can do what we do. It's not the Kim Factor or the Ron Factor. It's not 'anything is possible for a Possible' and it's not just Ron-shine. It's the two of us together. The 'us' factor, the 'we' factor. That is what it is all about. That's my plan, as we have always done it, side by side, now hand in hand. We make it up as we go. You ready?"

Ron knelt in front of her taking her hand.

"Let's do it."

Kim stood, pulling him up with her. She wrapped her arms around him, sighing as she buried her face into his neck. She felt the beating of his heart against her chest, the slow steady movement of his breathing. Again, she thought of the two of them and felt at peace.

"Ron?" she asked. She pulled her head back to gaze into his eyes.

"We sort of cut off our folks. I think we need to leave a message for them, just in case. We can send it to them before we get to the Space Center."

"Okay, KP, do you want some time to write to your folks?" Ron asked.

Kim shook her head. "No, this one we do together."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Middleton Space Center.

Count Olafinski strode back and forth across the floor in the main office of the Space Center. He felt wonderful; everything was going to his plan. Soon the missiles would fly spreading his formula in all of the air and the main watercourses of the world. Then most of the globe would answer only to him. The others would have no choice but to surrender to him. The Armed Forces of the world were for the most part at his command. He knew that they would not attack him. Now that the troublesome heroine and the sidekick were out of the way, there was no one to stop him. It was a shame he had to leave before the fun started in the dungeon. He was sure that the girl was at least an inch taller now and totally at his disposal.

The phone on the desk beeped. He swaggered over to answer it.

"This is the Count. Oh, Miss Rockwaller, I take it you had your little fun with Miss Possible. My, what a sneeze. WHAT? WHAT DID YOU SAY? PUT VINCENT ON THE LINE!" He screamed.

He stopped and stood rigidly at the desk.

"Vincent! What is this that Miss Rockwaller just told me? How did that happen? Oh, no matter. It looks like I will have to deal with them myself. Report here to me immediately, you fool, and bring the little brat with you. I'm sure I can find something rather nasty for the two of you to do."

The Count slammed the phone on the desk with such force that it cracked. He threw his cane across the room and then picked up the phone, hurling it against the window.

"GILL, get in here!" He yelled.

Gill entered the room warily.

"Team Possible has escaped and is headed here. Set up the anti-aircraft launchers we stole from the army base. Blow those BRATS out of the sky!" The count screamed, his face turning vivid red in his anger.

"With great pleasure." Gill hissed as he slithered out of the room. Within seconds, alarms rang throughout the facilities. Anti-aircraft missile launchers were brought out of hiding around the perimeter of the base, their radar dishes and scanners sweeping the sky.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr. Director continued to scan for Kim and Ron's craft. However, with the transponder off, the stealth craft was very hard to locate. She and Wade continued to hope that Kim and Ron would contact them one more time before arriving at the center. Wade's computer beeped and he glanced down at the screen.

"It's a message from Kim and Ron on the burst transmitter."

Everyone ran into the communication center. Shego limped in with them. She had arrived just hours before. Mrs. Possible took her to the infirmary to treat her injuries. Now, they all gathered again in the room as Wade typed a couple of commands into the computer. A video picture of Kim and Ron displayed on the wall screen. Kim was sitting in Ron's lap with Rufus on his shoulder. Wade moved the cursor and pressed the play button. Kim started to speak.

"Hi, everyone. Wade, don't even try and track us. By the time you get this, we will be at the center. Ron and I just wanted to tell everyone a few things. Mom, Dad, Tim and Jim, if something happens, please know that I love each and everyone one of you. Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable, thank you for letting Ron be a part of my life. You are my other parents and I love you so much. Daddy, I am sorry you might not get to lead me down that aisle. But, I think I know who would be waiting for me."

Kim and Ron looked at each other for a moment, then Ron spoke. The two mothers held on to their husbands.

"Mom, Dad, thanks for letting me lead the life I have had. I know that what I did scared you. I also know that in many ways I have disappointed you. I am so sorry about that. If we make it through this, I hope that I can do better. Mr. and Mrs. Dr. P, thanks for being my other parents. Kim means more to me than anything. You trusted me to be with her and I thank you for that trust. Dr. Director, Wade, thanks for all that you have done. Without your help, we would not have made it long ago. Drakken, Shego, if you are still there, thanks for your help. Especially you, Shego, I hope things work out for you."

Kim spoke again.

"Ron and I want to thank all of you for your love and support over these years. We both know that our chances are not good. We don't know exactly what we will be facing when we get to the Space Center. However, we are not expecting to be welcomed as nicely as when we arrived at the castle. We figure they are working up quite a welcome for us. Everyone, we are getting ready to attack the Space Center. Tell everyone that we will do our best. Let them know that Team Possible will go in and win or not come back. Remember that Ron and I are together. Together, we are Team Possible, and together, we are unstoppable. Whatever happens, we will be from this day forward, the Unstoppable Team Possible. Goodbye."

The video ended with a burst of static. The families stood in the quiet of the room. Then small alarms started beeping. Wade checked them out tapping on the keyboard.

"The defenses of the Space Center have detected something approaching their airspace. It's them; they are going in."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim and Ron were strapped into their seats at the controls as their hovercraft flew over the landscape toward the Space Center. The sun was high in the sky and they could see many rockets lined up for launch.

An alarm sounded from the control board as a brilliant yellow light began to blink. Kim glanced down at the warning screen.

"Ron, we are being scanned by an anti-aircraft system. The computer says it is some type of missile."

The alarms changed tone and the alarm lights went red.

"Ron, they are shooting at….."

She didn't get to finish her sentence when there was an explosion and the hovercraft jerked to one side. More alarms and lights flashed across the control board. Ron struggled with the controls to keep the craft in the air.

"We've been hit!" Ron yelled.

"DUH!" Kim yelled back.

"KP, this crate isn't gonna fly much longer." Ron struggled to say as he worked with the controls.

"Ron, we are going to have to eject. We'll use the Jetpacks attached to the seats to land." Kim said as she worked the other controls.

"Right behind you KP, right after I get ready this thing ready to take out some of those missiles."

"How are you going to do that?" She asked as she checked the straps of the seat.

"I'm going to crash this thing right on top of them." He answered.

"Let's just make sure that we don't go with it." Kim gasped.

Ron set the controls and locked the autopilot.

"That should take out some, KP."

The first line of rockets loomed large in the windscreen. The hovercraft shuddered again and started to yaw to one side.

"Time to leave Ron, on three." Kim called out.

"ONE"

"TWO"

"THREE"

Both teens pulled on the eject handle next to their seats. The roof of the craft flew off and the rocket motors under the seats blasted them clear of the craft. The seats fell away, the wings of the jetpacks slid into flight position, and the motors to the packs ignited. Kim and Ron flew toward the ground amidst a hail of laser fire. The hovercraft, burning and trailing smoke crashed into the first group of missiles. Two missiles crumbled from the direct impact of the hovercraft, as they fell, the pieces took down three more. Kim and Ron's jetpacks tumbled in the air as a tremendous explosion rocked the area. Pieces of the exploding missiles and hovercraft flew out and cut down more missiles, and damaged even more. A ravaging fire started from the leaking fuel. Soon the entire first launch area was a raging inferno.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Count stood in the Main Control Center of the complex. The staff worked feverously to finish preparing the missiles for launch when an alarm sounded. Gill looked up from a nearby screen.

"It's them. They are coming in low from the southeast."

The Count smiled.

"Follow your orders."

"With pleasure" Gill hissed.

Gill pressed a number of buttons on his console and flipped the cover of another one.

"We have lock and launch." Gill said as he pressed the button.

"Missile is tracking. HIT!" Gill yelled.

The Count watched in fury as the craft smoking and burning crashed into the first area of rockets destroying all of them. Before it crashed, he saw the roof of the craft peel back and two objects launch out. The objects sprouted wings and flew to the ground. The floor of the Control Center vibrated from the explosions of the first missiles.

"AGGGHHHHHH" The Count screamed as he watched fully half of his strike burning and exploding on the ground. He whirled and pointed his cane toward Gill as he screamed.

"YOU FOOL! Look what they did. Now they are in the complex. Get out there and KILL them. NOW!"

If Gill's green skin could have turned white, it would have as he fled the room.

The Count whirled to face the remaining workers.

"Finish your jobs; I will fulfill my destiny, and nothing will stop me."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim and Ron struggled with the controls of their jetpacks. The explosions of the missiles had tossed them around in the air like a couple of leaves on a windy fall afternoon.

"Aaaaaa" Kim screeched as a heated blast flipped her over just as a laser blast burned through the air where she had just been.

"KP, EEEeeekkkk" Ron screamed as he swooped to help Kim and had to roll out of way of another laser blast. His pack jerked and slammed to one side.

"Kim, I'm hit!"

Ron struggled to maintain his flight as he dove for the ground.

"Ron!" Kim dove after him, dodging most laser shots.

Ron flared his jetpack and landed with a solid thud. He fell forward and rolled out of pack as it caught fire. He jumped to his feet and leaped behind a line of parked cars. His jetpack exploded as he hid behind a Lexus.

Kim flared her landing just as a stray shot hit one of the wings and spun her into the ground. She dropped her pack and did a flip landing at Ron's side.

"Ron, are you ok?" She asked concerned as she checked him over.

"Well, KP, you know that old pilots' saying: "any landing you can walk away from…" He said jokingly.

"Funny, Ron, if I remember you had to run and jump from that landing!" she said crossly.

"You ready?" she asked, her voice going business like.

"Ready to rock, KP!" he said.

Ron peeked in his pants pocket.

"Rufus, you are up!"

Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket with the spray can of antidote.

"Okay, little buddy, you know what to do. Get to the main vent and release the mist. The vents will spread it through the whole base. Then they can get out of here before things get rough."

Rufus saluted and hopped into the nearest vent and disappeared. Kim and Ron waited for a few minutes giving Rufus time to get to the correct vent.

"OK, KP, so what's the sitch?" Ron asked.

"We have to get to the main control center."

An alarm started to sound, Kim and Ron noticed people running from the other buildings and the main center.

"Looks like Rufus did his thing." Ron stated.

Kim stood.

"Now it's time for us to do ours. We might as well go in the front door. They know we are here."

The two teens turned and walked right in the front door. Ron opened the door for Kim and bowed graciously for her to enter. Kim stepped through the door as Ron followed her. The main atrium ceiling soared over them. The light coming through the glass roof varied as the smoke of the burning hovercraft and destroyed missiles floated by. Kim and Ron walked quietly toward the center of the room. It was almost completely quiet except for the thump of their footsteps. Alarm lights flashed from the walls.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the squeeb and Miss Possible."

Kim and Ron whirled to the side to see Gill standing up from behind the reception desk. He had placed a Tour Guide hat on his slimy head.

"I'm giving you a final tour, a real final tour."

"Ugh, what happened to villains' witty banter, KP?" Ron asked in mock concern.

"I know, no one appreciates the little things anymore. It's 'kill the heroes, rule the world'". Kim answered in equally sarcastic tones.

Synthodrones appeared from behind desks, through doors, from behind beams in the ceiling and from air conditioning vents. They soon surrounded the two teens and proceeded to advance. They raised steel bars, Stun sticks and other weapons. Kim and Ron noticed that the stun sticks were crackling with so much power that they could smell the electrical charge.

"Ron, those stun sticks, the charge in them?"

"Worse than the shock rocks candy?"

"Oh yeah."

Gill smiled as the drones advanced on Kim and Ron.

"Die." he said simply.

The two teen heroes were back-to-back watching as the drones moved closer and closer. Kim felt the warmth of Ron's back. She thought of the fight in the dungeon. A smile crossed her face as her green eyes took on a bluish tinge.

Ron took a step back and felt Kim behind him. Her hair brushed his neck. It was one of the things Ron loved the most about Kim, her wonderful hair. He felt her settle herself against his back, then felt the force that they had activated in the dungeon. He extended his arm and called for the Lotus Blade in his mind.

Gill had climbed a maintenance scaffold on the edge of the atrium. He did not plan to miss one blow or cut on the squeeb or the girl. He was going to enjoy this.

The drone troopers continued their advance for the moment only to stop. The two teens surrounded themselves in a pale blue light that gained in intensity. Soon Gill had to shield his eyes from the brightness of the glare, what he saw in the glare of the light sent a chill through him.

Kim extended her arm as her necklace dissolved into the now familiar liquid. It ran down her arm and formed the short blade that she had used only once, but felt like it had been there since birth. She again felt the power of their bond flow through her. Ron's love and trust filled her heart. His knowledge completed the link and she readied herself.

The Lotus Blade formed in Ron's hand. He felt Kim's love and power flow through him and join with him. His body seemed to move as Kim moved. The knowledge of 16 styles of kung fu filled his muscles. He settled down and smiled at the oncoming drones.

"What do you say KP?" he asked aloud.

"After you Ginsu-boy."

Ron moved forward in a blur and sliced two drones in half, then turned and drove a kick into a third that knocked it into several more. He flipped into a one handed handstand, avoiding a blow from a stun-stick. He flipped and landed on his feet to leap straight into the air. Three drones drove their stun-sticks into the space he just vacated and ended up frying each other. The extreme charge of the weapons melted the drones. Ron came down upon two others and drove the Blade downward through both of them. The Blade changed into a shield to take a blow from a steel pipe. Ron raised his hand and a bolt of blue light flew from his hand and struck three drones, popping them like balloons.

Kim moved the instant Ron started. She ducked a blow from one drone by doing a split. She spun on the floor slicing the legs off two drones including the one that had just tried to brain her. She jumped to her feet and ducked a blow from a pipe. She opened her palm and threw a blue force ball that ripped four drones to pieces.

She paused and looked at her hand.

"Spankin, I'll have to show Shego that one!"

Kim leapt into the air to avoid the two drones coming up behind her. She turned over in the air and cut both of them in two. Kim came down again regained her footing. She turned and delivered a kick that sent another drone sprawling.

Gill watched as the two teens tore through the major part of his drones with only a little effort. He charged in behind Kim. "URRRPPPP" A wad of goo flew at Kim. Ron saw the goo flying at Kim and his eyes flashed brighter. Kim's sword changed to a shield as she held it backwards over her shoulder, not even looking. The goo blast hit the shield harmlessly. Kim whirled around to face Gill, the shield changing back to the sword.

"Regroup, defense plan bravo."

The drones disappeared into the ceiling and down the hallways.

Kim stood just slightly out of breath, her eyes traveled around the room until they settled on her boyfriend. He was wiping off the Lotus Blade with some paper towels he had taken off a desk. He approached her, smiling that goofy grin and holding the roll of paper towels. Kim took some sheets off the roll and wiped her face.

"Ron, think we can use that pipe tunnel we used to surprise Dad when we were ten? I don't think using the halls would be a good idea."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Count Olafinski stood at the rear of the Control Room, overlooking the synthodrones preparing the second group of missiles for launch. Gill entered the room and approached him.

The Count turned to face him.

"Well?"

Gill looked around nervously.

"Those two went through the first group of drones like they were not even there. I knew the squeeb had a sword, but Miss Possible has one too. Something strange is going on, I can't explain it but….."

The air duct on the other side of the room blasted off the wall in a flash of blue light. When the dust cleared, Kim and Ron stood in the room side-by-side, their swords in hand.

"Knock Knock!" Ron said imitating his favorite movie star, John Wayne.

The Count turned and gave Gill a withering stare. Gill glared at the two teens. He pulled his head back. "BURRRAAAPPP". Kim and Ron leapt into the air dodging the goo blast.

The drones turned to face the two teens as they attacked. Ron flipped over the first two rows to the main launch controls. He split one drone in half then fired a plasma blast into the launch panel. Sparks flew everywhere. He turned and bisected another drone, and then hacked at the next control board, turning it into so many spare parts. Alarms started to sound.

Kim leapt over the rear row and decked a number of drones with a flying kick. She spun and sliced two control consoles. More alarms started to sound as she fired a blue blast from her hand. It bounced off the ceiling and went down behind another row of screens to fry a number of drones waiting in ambush.

"Ooh, Kimbo fires a bankshot!" Ron yelled from the front. He turned and started into a series of cartwheels with the Lotus Blade flicking out severing and slicing many drones.

"Keep up moves like that and we can put the first man on the squad." Kim called back. The two moved through the room destroying drones and controls alike.

The Count stood glancing around the smoke filled room. He understood now what Gill had started to say. The two teens moved as with a single mind yet two bodies, each moving independently, yet with a singular purpose. They were destroying the drones and the launch controls for the second wave of missiles. Alarms showed a short circuit had caused the fuel pumps to start in the missiles yet no ignition was coming. Out on the launch line, fuel started to pour from the engine bells. A small spark arced across a damaged sensor. Flames spread over the launch area. The Count watched as his second line of attack missiles ignited in flames.

The room became quiet except for the muted explosions of the missiles on the flight line. Smoke filled the room as the Count's eyes surveyed the shambles of what had been his dream. Gill stood at his side with a number of remaining drones. Two shadowy figures approached them though the smoke. Cuts and scratches appeared through the tears in the two teens' clothes.

"Well, well, well, you two seem to think you have beaten me. Well, let us see you stop Gill and my drones as I take my leave. Gill, deal with this problem." The Count ordered as he disappeared into the smoke.

"With pleasure." Gill hissed as he approached the two teens. New and bigger drones spread out from behind him.

"Head's up, Ron." Kim tossed Ron her sword.

Ron snatched the sword out of the air as Kim bounded over Gill and his drones and chased after the Count.

Gill watched her go as they advanced on Ron.

"Well, squeeb it's just you, me, and my friends now. And when we finish with you, I'm sure we'll have fun dealing with Miss Possible."

Ron smiled as he held both swords. "Bring it on, Fathead."

-------------------------------------

Kim ran down the hall where she had seen the Count disappear. Her eyes traced every corner as place where an ambush could be waiting. She saw the Count moving through a door at the end of the hall. She flipped down the hall and kicked the door opened. When she stood, she found herself facing a wall of fully charged shock prods.

Ron was surrounded as the drones and Gill slowly moved around him. Then he heard something that made his heart stop. Kim's screams. The sound reverberated down the hall and in his head. He could no longer sense her.

"KIM!"

Gill smiled. "Well, it seems we no longer have to worry about your little girlfriend."

Ron reached within himself. He thought of Kim's kiss the night of the prom, the look she gave him as they escaped from her home, the touch of her hand, the smell of her hair, and the glow in her eyes. He called for whatever power he had within him.

"Her name is KIM!" he screamed, and he attacked with both swords flashing through the air.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron was on his knees gasping for air in the fetid, smoke filled room of the control center. He slipped off his knees and lay on the floor. The remains of all the drones lay splattered over the room. Gill lay insensate against a far wall. His goo blasts were smeared all over the walls and ceiling.

The Count slowly walked into the room, glancing around.

"Well, Mr. Stoppable, you seem to have done well. However, you are too late. Oh, you stopped all of my other missiles, but you missed the biggest one. It is my masterpiece. It is designed to reach the upper atmosphere before detonating, spreading my wonderful spray over the world. Within days, most of the globe will be contaminated."

"We will stop you." Ron said as he struggled to stand.

"WE?" mocked the Count. "Surely you heard Miss Possible scream. If you did not hear the scream, then let me give you a little show."

The Count pulled a remote from his pocket and pressed a button. The screen filled with a shot of Kim overwhelmed by many drones hitting her with shock prods, her screams spilled out of the speakers. The film went into a loop as the scene and her screams replayed repeatedly.

Ron crawled to his knees, closing his eyes. "Kim." He whispered.

The Count strode around him. "How does it feel young one? How does it feel to lose the one you love? Why do you do what you do? What has the world ever done for you? Made you the buffoon, laughed at you, given the credit to Miss Possible. Now the world has taken the one thing you care about the most. We are not so different, Mr. Stoppable. The world has taken the same from you as it did me. It took my reason to live. Now make your choice, join me and punish the world for what it has done to you. Or, try and stop me and die the same pitiful death that little wench died."

Ron's eyes flared with blue light.

"NOOOOOO!"

He stood straight up with the swords in his hands. His skin turned blue as his hair stood. A blue pulse wave shot out from him wrecking the room and knocking the Count over one the control panels. Ron slowly strode over to the Count lying on the floor.

The count coughed as Ron towered over him. A small trail of blood seeped from his mouth. "Very well, you made your choice. You won't kill me and you can't stop the missile." The count pressed another button on his remote and the screens changed to a countdown. Two screens revealed a large missile on the main pad.

Ron's foot flicked out and crushed the remote along with the Count's hand.

"I'll stop it or die trying. If I die, I will be in the one place I want to be anyway, with Kim." Ron turned and ran from the room, leaving the Count to his screams of shock and pain.

Kim pulled herself into a sitting position and leaned her back against the wall. Her hand touched her side where one of the shock prods had burned a hole in her shirt. Her breath hissed through her teeth as pain wracked her body. Her eyes saw one of the hall monitors showing a large missile on the main launching pad. She saw Ron run up to the missile and start to climb up it.

"RON!" She thought as she regained her feet and ran to where her jetpack was. Tears started to flow and she forced herself to run faster and faster. She ignored the pain of the cuts and burns flowing through her body. All she could think about was Ron, his touch, his kiss, his smile. Kim's arms flew out as she straight-armed the door to the parking lot. She jumped and ran over the top of a parked car and landed near her jetpack. She screamed as her leg collapsed under her. Kim rolled to her feet and buckled the jetpack on.

Ron ran out on the flight line toward the last missile.

"30, 29, 28…." a disembodied voice announced.

Skidding to a stop at the base of the missile, he thought as fast as he could.

"Come on, you have blown up or self destructed stuff before, just not this big."

Rufus poked his head out of Ron's pocket and looked up.

"EEEK" he squealed and dove back into his pocket home.

"Well, little buddy we got a job to do."

With that, Ron leaped onto the side of the missile using the swords to climb up the side. The engines ignited and the missile flew into the air. Ron slowly gained the top and cut a hole in the warhead. He leaned his head and shoulders in and reached down to grab Rufus. Rufus leaped from Ron's hand into the wiring of the warhead. Ron used Kim's sword to slash open the inner workings of the warhead and Rufus crawled into the main wiring.

Rufus pulled and bit wires in wild abandon as Ron smashed the inner workings of the missile guidance. Rufus found the main wire heading to the guidance systems, he bit the wire in two, and the guidance system began to malfunction. Ron grabbed Rufus and pulled himself from the interior of the missile. The engine of the rocket stopped and it began to cant over. Ron kicked himself clear, he did not know what his altitude was but he could barely breathe. He cradled Rufus as they began the fall back to earth. Rufus chilled by the temperature at the high altitude and numbed by the lack of oxygen curled against his master, shivering. Ron held his friend tight.

"Don't worry little buddy, it will soon be over and we will be with Kim."

Jack Blackston, the lead reporter for Middleton Channel Five news was outside the perimeter of the Space Center with his camera operator, Daniel Ortega. They had set up outside of their four-wheel drive news van.

"We are standing on the outer perimeter of the blast berm of the Middleton Space Center. Hours ago, our own Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable attacked the base to stop the evil mastermind from using to the base in his act to take over the world. We do not know what is occurring on the other side of the berm or the condition of Team Possible. There have been many explosions and debris continues to fall about us."

The camera turned as the roar of a rocket echoed across the landscape. They turned to start as a large missile rose from the smoke and debris of the Space Center. The picture from the camera blurred then locked on the top of the rocket. There appeared to be someone hanging on to the rocket and cutting into it with some sort of weapon.

Jack spoke into his microphone as the cameraman followed the missile.

"I hope you can see this. It appears one of the members of Team Possible is on the rocket attempting to disable it. It seems to be Ron Stoppable; Kim Possible has not been seen."

The camera scene followed the missile into the air. Then the missile began to wobble as a speck separated from it. The missile engines shut down.

"Ladies and Gentleman, he has apparently disabled the missile and has dropped clear."

The camera continued to following the dropping speck of Ron.

"Why doesn't he open his chute? It appears that young Stoppable does not have a parachute. He has stopped the missile, and now is falling to his…."

A slight roaring sound caught his attention as a figure wearing a Team Possible jetpack rose from the fires and smoke of the center. The camera operator swung his camera around and centered on the flying figure.

"It's Kim Possible; it appears to be Kim Possible; Ladies and Gentleman, it is Kim Possible. She has launched from the blazing remains of the Space Center in an apparent attempt to rescue her partner."

The camera followed Kim up into the sky; she flew up to a point then made a dive and caught up with the falling figure of Ron.

"She's got him, she caught him."

The camera view revealed that the two figures and the jetpack were still falling but under some control.

"There…there seems to be something wrong with the jetpack. They are coming down too fast! I don't see how they are going to land without crash…."

The camera view followed the two teens back into the smoke. The close-up showed both figures clinging to one another, the jetpack engine and wings scarred and smoking. The two disappeared into the smoke of the base. Seconds later, there was an explosion.

"It appears that Team Possible has crashed."

Major Steve Barkin (USAR) scanned the berm with his binoculars. Smoke continued to roll into the sky, sometimes rolling over the hill in front of them. The occasional drone had come over the top of the ridge over the past few hours. They were dealt with immediately. The soggy remains of several littered the ridge top. His companies were part of the force surrounding the Space Center to keep the news people out and whatever remained inside in.

Steve had watched the launch of the missile and had seen Ron fall. He then had seen Kim fly up to catch her boyfriend. He had watched as the two of them fall back into the inferno that was the remains of the Space Center. He closed his eyes and remembered the discussion he had with his commanding officer just twenty minutes before.

"Colonel Reynolds, I am asking permission to lead a company of troopers over the berm and search for Team Possible."

"Permission denied, Major. Our orders are to surround and contain the base. No one or nothing is to go in or out of that center. You know as well as I do that the chance of those two surviving the fall much less the explosions is minimal."

Barkin smiled an evil little smile.

"Begging your pardon, sir, but you don't know squat about those two!"

The Colonel glared back at his executive officer. Barkin was one of the few reserve officers in the unit that had seen combat. However, most importantly for this conversation, Major Barkin personally knew the two teens they were discussing. Reynolds softened his gaze.

"Yes, Major, I know only what I learned from their files. However, you, sir, I am sure know them very well. What makes you so sure they are even alive?"

"Colonel, I really can't even start to explain, but as long as those two are together, the possibilities are endless."

"Sorry, Major, request still denied. When we get the order, you can lead the group. Until then, we will stay our current positions. Do I make myself clear? Dismissed."

Barkin snapped to attention with a grim look and saluted.

"Yes, sir."

Barkin wheeled and prepared to walk out of the tent. Just as he pushed back the flap of the tent, the Colonel called out.

"Major Barkin?"

"Yes, Sir?" Barkin answered turning back to face his commanding officer.

"Make sure you take volunteers only." The Colonel said as he bent over his work.

Barkin smiled and returned to his companies.

"Okay, troops, I'll tell you this. We do not have permission to go over the ridge. However, I am going. I owe it to those two kids. I will only take volunteers, as who ever goes with me will most likely be court-martialed. Who is with me?"

Barkin smiled inward as every single hand in sight rose in the air.

"Very well, Company A with me, Companies B and C, watch our flanks and fill in as we move. Stop anyone who may come up."

The men snapped to attention, saluted, and began the preparations to move.

Barkin gazed through the acrid smoke coming over the top of the ridge. The platoon he was with had point. They had already destroyed a number of drones that had come out of the smoke at them. The group was nearing the top as Barkin halted the group.

"Okay men, as we cross the top be careful. Then ….."

"Major! Movement on the ridge."

Rifles turned and leveled on the ridge top. Swirling smoke obscured any view more than several yards away. There was silence except for the clinking of the gear of the men in the skirmish line and the continued rumbling of small explosions from the Space Center. Barkin's eyes burned from the smoke as he strained to see. Then a gust of wind whipped the smoke up and two figures stood topping the ridge. A number of shots rang out.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE!" ordered Barkin as the swirling smoke hid the figures again. He walked slowly forward, his own rifle at the ready. The two figures seemed familiar. Could it be? What were the chances that his eyes were playing tricks on him? The wind cleared the smoke again and a smile crossed his face.

"POSSIBLE, STOPPABLE!" he yelled. Barkin charged up the slope, his men following; some began cheering at the sight in front of them.

Kim and Ron stood on the top of the ridge supporting each other. Kim's hair swirled in the smoke and wind of the ridge. Their clothes were torn and burned. Their faces and arms were bruised and dirty.

Barkin slowly approached the two teens, the other soldiers moving past securing the area. Kim and Ron did not seem to know anyone was there.

"Kim, Ron?" Barkin asked as he approached them.

The two teens glanced up to see Barkin standing in front of them.

"Mr.?" Kim mumbled.

"Barkin?" Ron finished.

"Kim, Ron, what happened?" Barkin asked.

Kim faced appeared distant as she whispered. "It's over."

"Mr. B?" Ron asked. "I hope you don't mind if Kim and I don't make it to school for the next couple of days. Please, no extra homework."

"And no detention." Kim added.

Barkin smiled.

"I think you two have proper excuses."

"Good." Both teens mumbled. They looked at each other and smiled. Barkin stood watching as they attempted to take a step forward. Their legs collapsed, spilling the two forward. They were unconscious before they hit the ground.

Barkin knelt beside them, checking their pulses and breathing. He rolled them over and saw frostbite burns on Ron's hands and face. Kim's clothes showed what appeared to be electrical burns through holes in her shirt and pants. They both were covered in cuts and bruises. Barkin stood yelling.

"Medic!"

Two medics ran up and began to treat Kim and Ron.

Barkin motioned for the radioman who handed the handset to him.

Barkin took the handset. "We need an immediate priority medivac, grid coordinates, Oscar, Delta, November, one, zero, niner, five. Tell those folks they are alive! Kim and Ron are alive!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One month later Yamaouchi School

Flags snapped in the wind at the tops of the walls of the school. The practice grounds were empty. The sparring rooms were silent. Weapons were stacked in their mounts. Silence reigned over the grounds of the school. Row upon row of students and ninjas stood upon the grounds of the school before the Shrine of the Lotus Blade. The heavy wooden doors of the shrine opened, Sensei accompanied by Yori and Hirotaka stepped from inside and stood on the portico of the shrine. Before them was a wide-open aisle between the two groups of students and ninjas. Guards opened the door of the courtyard and two figures stepped into the opening. Kim and Ron stood side by side as they paused in the door. Ron was dressed in a dark blue gi, his belt was black with red and gold piping of a master. Kim was dressed in a well-fitted blue gi, yet her belt was a simple black. Her auburn hair was pulled back in a flowing ponytail. She turned and smiled as Ron reached out and took her hand and they walked forward toward the waiting Sensei. Both teens still limped slightly from the injuries they had received. The students and ninja had turned to face the open aisle. As Kim and Ron passed, each of the students and ninjas would bow deeply then turn to face the shrine. Wave after wave of students and ninjas bowed. The two teens continued toward the shrine until they reached the bottom of the stairs, which they then started up. Kim and Ron came to a stop in front of Sensei, Yori and Hirotaka. Sensei bowed as the two students followed his lead. Kim and Ron returned the bow. Sensei began to speak.

"For many centuries, the Chosen One has protected this school. Yet now, he has to do more than that. He has to protect the world. Many times, the Chosen One has had one to stand at his side to share a love bond so deep that their hearts and souls were one. It has been many centuries since the Bloom and the Blade were together. Now, as the prophecies have foretold, the Bloom and the Blade are together again joined in one spirit."

Sensei's words carried across the courtyard with the wind. Sensei nodded to Kim and Ron. The two teens turned to face the assembly and joined hands again. They closed their eyes and extended their free hands. A blue aura shone around the two teens and the swords reappeared in their hands. They raised the swords into the air, and then, turning to face each other, they crossed the blades in the air over their heads. The blades clanged together, the ringing sound echoing off the mountains. The students and ninjas of the Yamanouchi School leaped to their feet and cheered. As the swords lay crossed over their heads, a light seemed to glow from the intersection of the blades. Kim smiled wanly at Ron as she tilted her head to one side and standing on her tiptoes, she gently kissed her chosen one.

* * *

Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to thank all of you who have stayed with me through this story. It was one year ago that Rich and I came up with the idea for this story. It has been great. Please leave me some reviews of what you think/thought of this chapter and the whole thing. I would greatly appreciate it.

I am working on my part of Darkness Within, that being Chapter 5. I have some real good plans for it.

A coupld of friends of mine are organizing the First Annual Fannie Awards. It is not something gross but quite nice. They are organizing a little award list of the best of the best. Link to my DA page by clicking on my homepage link. There will be full details there.

As always, Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are the property of the Disney Company.


End file.
